La véritable phobie d'Emil Steilsson
by Mei-Marianna-Chan
Summary: Emil se sent encore une fois exaspéré par la dernière idée brillante et étrange idée de son frère Lukas d'organiser un type de"weekend familial". Une journée de pêche près de la vieille demeure Bondevik, afin que son frère, son cousin et sa petite famille ne rencontrent son petit ami Jia Long. Emil n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. ( AU Humain de type Dark )
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello tout le monde ! Oui je me suis enfin décidée à écrire des fanfics en français ! Fans francophones d'Hétalia et des nordics, préparez vous à ce qui va suivre. Une histoire qui tourne essentiellement autour des liens fraternels entre Island (évidemment) et Norvège… Je pense que vous n'allez pas être décus. A toutes et à tous très bonne lecture ^^**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent à Himura Hidekaz.**_

 **Résumé** : _Emil voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquil_ _le_ _, sur son île...Pourquoi fallait-il que Lukas ne se mêle toujours de ses histoires personnelles ? Çà_ _l'embarrassait_ _tellement de savoir qu'_ _e_ _l'élu de son coeur_ _allait rencontrer_ _sa famille de barges dans laquelle il avait grandit tant bien que mal…_ _L'histoire d'un_ _weekend en_ _N_ _orvège, chez son « grand frère » qui devait s'annoncer paisible ne se passera pas exactement comme prévu._

La véritable phobie d'Emil Steilsson

Chapitre 1 - prologue

 _~A l'époque où Emil Steilsson n'était encore qu'un bambin ~_

Lukas (Norvège) et Matthias (Danemark) décidèrent d'emmener Emil (Islande) pêcher pour la première fois depuis qu'ils le trouvèrent il y a moins d'un mois.

\- Allons pêcher du poisson frais Dapeeee !

Le jeune viking qu'était Lukas soupira.

\- T'exciter pour du poisson à ton âge est ridicule Matthias.

\- Je suis tout exciter de montrer au petit que je le suis le meilleur pêcheur de toute la Scandinavie !

\- hum bien sûr… ce n'est pas Berwald (Suède) qui à ramené un bien plus gros saumon que toi l'autre jour ?

\- Aujourd'hui je vais battre tous les records devant Icey !

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage inexpressif de Lukas en prenant son mignon petit frère dans ses bras.

\- Emil… es-tu prêt à attrapper ton premier poisson ?

\- Guh ! Répondit le petit aux cheveux argentés et aux joues rouges levant les mains en l'air. Il était emmitouflé dans un manteau de fourrure à sa taille.

Une fois arrivés au bord de la Rivière, Matthias s'engouffra dedans suivit de Lukas portant le petit Emil contre lui. Le Danois s'arrêta soudain, se retourna et ébourriffa les cheveux de l'enfant.

\- Regardes bien Emil, c'est auprès des ours , les meilleurs pêcheurs parmi les animaux que j'ai appris cette technique ! On devrait pouvoir attraper de gros poissons par ici !

\- Pas si tu continues à être aussi bruyant Den…

\- Ah oui Norge ? Tu penses pouvoir faire mieux peut être ?

\- Je dis juste que tu ne sais pas attendre en silence le meilleur moment d'en attrapper.

\- Montres moi çà alors, si tu es si malin ! On verra si ton esprit peut rivaliser avec ma force !

Le norvégien roula les yeux puis posant son regard sur son petit frère hésita.

\- Tu pourrai juste le laissé jouer au bord, près d'une petite marre !

\- hum… J'accepte seulement car tu m'as défié mais quelqu'un devrait veiller sur Emil...oh je sais !

Laissant son ami s'interroger sur ces derniers mots ,il lui tourna le dos et murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles dans sa langue natale. Revenant au bord de la rivière il y déposa le jeune enfant qui mâchouillait l'une de ses mèches.

\- Emil, écoutes moi bien. Je veux que tu restes ici, je n'en aurai pas pour très longtemps d'accord ? Ne t'approches pas de la rivière.

Le petit islandais pencha la tête sur le côté .

\- Je vais rapporter un gros poisson pour le dîner, le plus gros que tu n'aies jamais vu. Mais je veux que tu restes ici pour ta sécurité. Le courant est très fort par ici et tu pourrais te faire très mal...tu comprends ?

Il finit par hocher la tête et s'éloigna un peu vers un vieux tronc d'arbre où il s'assit.

\- Bien.

Il s'addressa ensuite à une petite lueur bleu, une fée des neiges, qui s'approcha de lui.

\- Peux tu veiller sur lui ? Au moindre problème tu m'appelles ?

Il laissa donc son petit frère là. Avisa une longue branche et un vers de terre qu'il fixa au bout d'un fil qu'il avait tisser avec sa magie. Il alla donc se placer à quelques mètres de son insolent ami. Il pourrai toujours user encore de sa magie en cas de besoin. Le Danois battait déjà l'eau essayant d'aggripper une truite.

\- pff amateur.

Pendant ce temps Emil se mit à ramasser quelques fleurs qu'il pensait offrir à son grand frère lorsqu'un papillon vint se poser sur son nez. Il ria et se mit à le suivre, voulant l'attraper, le long de la rivière.

\- Lukas tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes dons bizarres !

\- çà s'appelle de la magie...et je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Il me reste juste à tirer sur cette branche et...raaah pas maintenant ne m'embêtez pas grr. J'y suis presque…

Des amies fées s'étaient approchées de Lukas.

Le danois s'était figé et lui demanda :

\- Norge , à qui tu parles ?

Puis pointa son doigt au loin.

\- On devrait pas aller le chercher… ?

Lukas finit par lâcher sa canne à pêche improvisé et tomba à la renverse.

\- Quoi ? beugla-t-il.

Il se releva rapidement et releva la tête.

\- Emil !

Ce dernier s'était penché sur la rivière observant avec curiosité son reflet. Surpris et affolé par le cri de son grand frère, il chercha à se redresser mais perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba à l'eau, le courant l'emporta.

-Emiiiiiiiiiiiiil !

Lukas avait rejoins le rivage et se mis à courir suivant la rivière. Pour une fois le danois avait réagit plus rapidement , anticipant ce qui allait arriver. Il plongea à la suite du petit Islandais et nagea à une vitesse surhumaine. Il le rattrapa vite , peu de temps à peine que ce dernier commençait à couler.

Sur la berge, Lukas les rejoignis rapidement, inquiet. Il s'agenouilla près d'eux, tout près du minuscule corps d'Emil, inconscient.

\- Emil...Emil, tu m'entends ?

Il l'avais tourner sur le côté espérant le faire cracher de l'eau. Il le secoua un peu. Aucune réponse. Le Norvégien était complètement affolé, pour la première fois il n'arrivait pas à garder son calme légendaire.

\- Pousses toi grogna le danois.

Il poussa son ami sans manières car il savait qu'il devait agir vite. Il colla l'une de ses oreilles près de la poitrine du petit garçon en même temps qu'il posa un doigt sur sa gorge. Il ne respirait plus.

Il chercha délicatement un point bien précis sur le corps de ce petit être. Il était vraiment minuscule ! Avec deux doigts seulement , Matthias commença à exercer de petites pressions sur l'endroit en question.

\- Accroches toi Ice. Çà va aller.

Lukas était pétrifié . A la fois surpris par les gestes de son ami, terrorisé car, comment Matthias pouvait il toucher son petit frère sans l'écrasé sous ses énormes mains ? Angoissé de savoir si son nouveau petit frère s'en sortirai. Il s'en voulait terriblement car c'était sa faute. Entièrement sa faute...Il n'aurait jamais dû l'abandonner. La raison...était tellement stupide. Impardonnable. Les larmes lui vinrent .

Il aurait voulu écarter son ami mais son expression sérieuse convainquit Lukas qu 'il savait se qu'il faisait .

Au bout d'un certain nombres de pressions , le roi de la Scandinavie releva le menton de ce petit bonhomme, lui pinça le nez, inspira et lui in suffla de l'air, à deux reprises. Puis repris la pression qu'il exerçait sur le diaphragme du garç n'aurait su l'expliqué mais sur le moment il sut doser sa force. Ni trop , ni trop peu.

Le garçon commença enfin à toussoter et recracher de l'eau. Le danois lui frotta le dos.

\- C'est çà, c'est bien…Il soupira soulagé, il n'était pas sûr que cela marcherait. Il s'autorisa enfin un regard vers Norge.

Celui-ci lui sauta au cou littéralement.

\- Merci, Merci, merci...C'est un miracle, par Thor comment as tu fais ?

Matthias haussa les épaules , j'ai seulement observé des sauvages européens depuis un buisson, l'unde leur enfants était tombé de l'un de leur bateaux l'autre jour.

Lukas essuyant le coin de ses yeux d'un revers de manche se tourna enfin vers l'enfant qui s'était relevé.

-Emil...Emil…

Il s'approcha de lui tremblant. Joie et colère l'envahissait. Tout d'abord il le serra tout contre lui.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Le garçon fit non de la tête. Il receva alors un soufflet magistral de la part de Lukas.

\- Tu m'as désobéi ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'approcher du bord...

Matthias s'apprètait à répliquer mais Lukas continua sur sa lancée :

\- J'ai aussi ma part de faute...mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi !

Le petit garçon hoqueta, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues, il essaya de les contenir tant bien que mal.

-P-Padon….Padon Lugas !…

\- Je rêve ou..il à parlé là non ? Lukas ?

Le norvégien caressa la chevelure du petit Islandais.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu ne le referas plus n 'est ce pas ? Tu es interdis de pêche jusqu'à nouvel ordre, as tu compris ?

Le garçon hocha la tête. Son ainé le prit encore une fois dans ses bras un moment.

-Bien, on rentre...tu peux m'appeler Oniichan aussi.

Lukas lui prit la main et le danois les suivit en silence.

Emil se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et la respiration saccadée. Il porta une main à sa gorge sèche presque brulante, tâta les couvertures de son lit et regarda autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il était bien dans sa chambre.

 **Qu' avez vous pensé de ce premier chapitre chers lecteurs ? Faites le moi savoir dans vos commentaires sinon, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : visite nocturne ! (Dans une semaine environ) Bon weekend ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour chers lecteurs, me revoilà !**

 **Excusez-moi d'avoir disparue de la sorte pendant aussi longtemps. Voici enfin le d _euxième chapitre de cette_ _merveilleuse_ _histoire !_**

 _ **Rien à dire si ce n'est, attendez vous à ce que j'utilise plutôt des surnoms de nations (tel que Ice, Hong ou Nore/Norge) dans un contexte où tout personnage est humain et non une personnification de pays.**_

 _ **Attention il y aura du HongIce, mais vous vous en doutiez, non ? L'un de mes OTP je vous avouerai. Je compte rester dans un contexte plutôt soft concernant leur relation amoureuse...pour l'instant ;)**_

 _ **Je m'excuse d'avance de la longueur de ce chapitre pour certains, pour d'autres j'espère que cela compensera un peu mon absence :]**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent à Himura Hidekaz.**_

 **Résumé** : _Emil voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquil_ _le_ _, sur son île...Pourquoi fallait-il que Lukas ne se mêle toujours de ses histoires personnelles ? Çà_ _l'embarrassait_ _tellement de savoir qu_ _e_ _l'élu de son coeur_ _allait rencontrer_ _sa famille de barges dans laquelle il avait grandit tant bien que mal…_ _L'histoire d'un_ _weekend en_ _N_ _orvège, chez son « grand frère » qui devait s'annoncer paisible ne se passera pas exactement comme prévu._

La véritable phobie d'Emil Steilsson

 **\- Chapitre 2 -**

Emil se réveilla en sursaut, tout en sueur. Il porta une main à sa gorge sèche presque brulante et regarda autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il était bien dans sa chambre. Encore ce cauchemar...ou plutôt non, ce souvenir. Cette sensation vive qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublié. Pourquoi cela venait il le hanté maintenant ? Il avait déjà 17 ans presque 18. Ah il se souvenait,peut être à cause de l'idée géniale de son frère de partir en randonnée demain près d'une rivière norvégienne pour pêcher du saumon. Faire connaissance avec…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit légèrement, un bruit semblable à celui de roues de valises se fit entendre. Mr. Puffin, le macareux d'Emil se mit à piailler dans sa cage.

\- Hong...?

\- Ice !

Le nouvel arrivant traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, sauta au cou de l'islandais.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Pas spécialement…le jeune nordique rougit mais vu le peu de lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce son copain ne risquait pas de le voir se dit-il.

\- Menteur.

Le grand brun força Emil à le regarder et l'embrassa délicatement.

\- Hey çà va ? On dirait que tu as beaucoup transpiré… ?

\- c'est rien , grogna l'autre.

\- Tu es chaud n'empêche... continua l'asiatique en portant une main au front d'Emil.

Rassures moi c'est pas moi qui te mets dans tous ces états… ? Dit il avec un sourire en coin.

Il se prit un oreiller à la figure. Puis un autre.

\- Ok, ok j'ai rien dit ! Se défendit le Hongkongais en levant les deux mains.

\- De l'eau…

\- hein ?

\- J'ai soif...je vais me lever. Tu dors où ?

\- Non t'inquiètes, j'ai une bouteille dans mon sac, je te la passe, j'en ai pas besoin . Sinon ben en fait vu qu'on vient d'arriver , ton ami danois est allé nous cherchés à l'aéroport et il nous à dis que ton frère à préparé une chambre et tout…

Un chuchotit se fit entendre depuis le couloir.

\- Jia Long ? Où es tu ? Viens dormir, tu verras ton copain demain !

Le brun roula les yeux au ciel et soupira .

\- Q-qui est-ce ?

\- Ma sœur. Mei Lin. Je te la présenterai demain. J'y vais.

-Jia Long je…

Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres du nordique devinant ses pensées.

\- pas la peine de te justifier, tu me raconteras ton mauvais rêve demain, reposes toi.

Il se mit à bailler.

\- Toi aussi, le voyage à dû être long.

\- Oh que oui ! Avec ma sœur c'est encore pire…

\- Jia Long ! Je te rappelles que j'ai besoin de ta valise, c'est toi qui à mon maquillage et ma brosse à cheveux !

\- Oui j'arrive, j'arrive…si seulement t'avais pas ramené autant de trucs aussi.

Il soupira et se tourna vers son copain.

\- Bonne nuit Ice.

\- Bonne nuit panda boy.

Emil rougit et le brun lui murmurra : tu sais j'adore ce surnom là.

\- Krrre ! Panda Boy, c'est quoi ce nom débile ! Je suis dix fois plus minion ! Je veux du poisson ! Krreee , Kreee !

Le grand brun sortit de la chambre non sans embrasser son copain au passage et balancer un quelconque pull sur la cage de l'oiseau.

\- Merci de le faire taire !

\- Pas de quoi, à demain Em', on va s'éclater.

La porte se referma et l'islandais soupira avant de regarder la bouteille posée sur sa table de chevet et de se rendormir tant bien que mal...

Le lendemain, malgré ses inquiétudes, Emil avait passé une agréable nuit. Il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux. Puis lui poker la joue.

-Humm...arrêtes…

Les poke s'accentuèrent.

\- mmm...arrêtes çà Jial , laisses moi dormir encore un peu...tu devrai pas être ici en plus..idiot.

Les yeux toujours fermés il s'enroula dans ses couvertures.

\- Bonjour Ice…

L'adolescent entendit à peine le murmure sous ses couvertures, il grogna.

\- Mon adorable petit frère ne voudrait-il pas se lever voir son ami dans la réalité plutôt qu'en rêve ?

Non. Il devait rêver encore. Le cadet poussa ses draps et couvertures en arrière et fixa l'intrus. Blond, un visage inexpressif comme à son habitude , des yeux améthyste comme les siens...son ennuyant frère Norvégien.

\- Storebror ~ *

\- Neil.

\- Storebror.

\- Arrêtes.

\- Storebror.

\- ça suffit, je ne vais pas le dire !

\- storesøster ?

\- Aldri ! çà n'a aucun sens, je ne te comprends pas…

Il soupira. Soudain tout deux entendirent un danois bruyant ouvrir la porte d'entrée à leur voisin finlandais qui semblait très joviale.

\- Vous êtes enfin arrivés Yahooo ! Salut Finny !

\- Content de te voir aussi Den ! Ce weekend de pêche est une merveilleuse idée,la prochaine fois on devrait tous se retrouver dans un sauna chez moi Moï MoÏ !

\- Hum.

Et un suédois loin d'être bavard ou bruyant. Et….

\- Salut Salut ! Ooh vous vous cachiez là les complexed brothers* !

Peter. Le fils adoptif de Tino et Berwald venait de débarquer. Magnifique. Mais qu'avait fait Emil pour mériter çà ?

Il regarda à tour de rôle son « petit neveu » et son frère.

\- Vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi ? Sortez-imédiatement-de-ma chambre. Allez ouste, je vous rejoins en bas plus tard !

\- Ne tardes pas trop. Murmura le norvégien par dessus son épaule tandis que Peter et lui se faisaient poussés jusqu'à sortir de la chambre.

Emil leur claqua royalement la porte au nez.

\- Pas drôle bouda le petit garçon. Qu'est ce qu'il à ?

\- Il est amoureux...allez viens ne t'en fais pas,il sera moins grincheux quand il aura mangé un morceau, peut être même qu'il jouera un peu avec toi plus tard…

Lorsqu'Emil entendit enfin leur pas s'éloigner et descendre les escaliers il soupira.

Donc il devait s'habiller, descendre , s'asseoir et prendre son petit dej' comme si de rien était...Ce ne serait pas difficile. Ce n'est pas comme si toute sa pseudo famille était réunie pour rencontrer son copain…et qu'il attendait une quelconque réaction de qui que ce soit. La journée promettait d'être longue.

Suivit de son Puffin, Emil Steilsson descendit les marches menant au rez de chaussée et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Lança un petit «'bjour » en faisant rapidement le tour de la table. Seuls Berwald, Peter et Lukas étaient attablés. Tino et Den devaient être à la cuisine d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de gauffres et de crêpes.

\- Où est Jia Long ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi petit frère. Nos invités ne sont pas encore descendu. Pourrais tu peut être…

\- Je m'en occuppe !

L'islandais remonta rapidement l'escalier tournant le dos à son frère. Dormait-il encore ? Çà ne lui ressemblait pas autant qu'il sache. Dérangerait-il sa sœur s'il faisait éruption dans la chambre ? Pourquoi était elle venue elle aussi d'ailleurs… ?

Quelque chose le sortit de ses pensées. Dans le couloir il heurta une grande jeune fille aux yeux noisettes comme ceux de son copain, de longs cheveux ondulants et une fleur rose dans les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Il n'y a pas de mal ! Bonjour, Je suis Mei Lin, la grande sœur de Jia peux m'appeler Mei.

\- Emil.

\- Oh ! Enchantée ! Elle pouffa. Donc c'est toi le fameux Emil...

Il hocha la tête ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Etant plus petit que la jeune femme d'une bonne tête et demi, son regard se porta involontairement sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il devint rouge en une minute bredouilla quelques excuses, voulant voir Jia Long, et se mit à courir en direction des deux chambres d'amis existantes .

\- A-Atttends ! Jia Long est...Are Are ce garçon semble avoir un sacré tempéramment et ne rien écouter...m'enfin dommage que je n'ai pas mon appareil photo sur moi hehe.

Emil arriva un peu essouflé devant la porte de la chambre de droite, secoua sa tête et reprit sees esprits. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, aucune raison de se mettre dans tous ces états ! C'était d'ailleurs la faute de ce flemmard de Jial...Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il resta scotché sur place face à la très belle vue qu'il avait du dos nu de son copain ( qui se séchait les cheveux d'une main et se mit à boire une gorgée d'eau d'une bouteille qu'il tenait à sa main droite. Un frisson sembla parcourir le beau brun et il se retourna imédiatement. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. L'asiatique eut un sourire en coin.

\- Ni hao milou, tu me cherchais déjà ?

L'islandais rougit brutalement de nouveau en entendant son surnom.

\- Non ! Enfin oui mais...ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Je ne pensais pas que...Je savais pas...Je vais t'attendre en bas, répondit l'innocent nordique en détournant le regard un peu honteux d'être resté comme un idiot sur le palier à l'admirer.

\- Attends un peu, où penses tu fuir comme çà ? Viens par là...

Jia Long agrippa la main de son tsundere de petit ami , l'attira à l'intérieur de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il poussa Emil sur le lit et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-hum ! Jial !

\- Pourquoi te contenter de regarder quand je suis là, juste devant toi ?

\- J-Je-Je-Je...hein ?

Le jeune hongkongais ébourriffa les cheveux lui décochant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Il se pencha sur ce dernier et lui murmura :

\- Tu m'as manqué, te savoir aussi loin de moi est dur à supporter…

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Je peux pas faire mieux, c'est pas ma faute. Tu as mis fin à tes études à la gakuen Hetalia, on se voitseulement quand tu viens passer des vacances en Angleterre ou quand sur un coup de tête tu décides de passer à l'académie.

Tous deux se redressèrent, Jia Long prit les mains d'Emil.

\- Je sais, mais c'est différent, je ne peux jamais rester longtemps, tu sais bien. On en avait déjà parlé, Yao m'a refilé un de ses resto, çà marche plutôt bien. Pour se voir souvent, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être…

\- EMIIIL ! Vous pouvez descendre ? Certains ont très faim et en ont marre de vous attendre, à table ! S'écria le danois depuis le rez de chaussée.

Ledit Emil roula les yeux. Jia Long se releva.

\- Je vais mettre çà, ce t-shirt et ce pull…il caille , si ce n'était pas pour toi...

\- Tu allais dire ?

L'asiate lui sourit.

\- On va manger ?Il lui prit la main et Emil se laissa guidé jusqu'à la salle à manger, tout en marmonnant qu'il pouvait marcher tout seul, et ce n'était pas la peine de courrir.

Lukas se leva en voyant la paire arriver et tendit mécaniquement une main au brun. Son visage toujours aussi stoïc.

\- Bonjour, Lukas Bondevik.

\- Jia Long Wang.

\- Enchanté. Voici de gauche à droite : Berwald, Tino , Peter . Devant lui, Matthias.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Den aussi petit !

\- Euh...Ok, merci.

\- Lukas se rassit aux côtés du Danois en lui donnant une chiquette à la tête au passage.

\- Hey ! Je n'ai rien fais !

\- Je sais.

\- Alors Pourquoi… ?

\- Ma main à glissée.

L'Islandais se frappa le front avec sa main gauche. Ces deux là ne changeraient jamais. Au moins lui avait eu la maturité de s'avouer ses propres sentiments contrairement à son aîné.

Jia Long s'assit à côté de sa sœur et fit asseoir Emil à ses côtés.

\- Je m'excuse de déranger et de ne pas avoir pû vous prévenir plus tôt, mais notre père à insisté pour que j'accompagne mon petit frère jusqu'à la dernière minute Mr Bondevik.

\- Je comprends très bien Miss Wang, ne vous faites pas de soucis pour çà.

\- Notre père Yao vous passe le bonjour à tous. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Mei ou Mei-Lin çà ira.

Les joues de la jeune femme rosirent.

\- Merci Mei-Lin. Soyez les bienvenus pendant ces quelques jours chez nous. Une personne en plus ne change pas grand chose, il y a assez de chambres.

Soudain son frère l'interpella le regard rivé sur la fenêtre.

\- Noore, il fait plutôt moche dehors, tu ne trouves pas ? la pluie risque de gâcher tes plans pour aujourd'hui.

Le ciel était grisaille et l'on entendit les premières gouttes de forte pluie à travers les fenêtres.

\- Ooh c'est dommage fis le finlandais, nous avions ramener tout notre matériel de pêche..n'est ce pas Su-san ?

-Hum.

\- Maman je peux aller jouer dehors ave Hanatamago ?

\- Non, tu risques de tomber malade, et tu sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup la pluie.

\- Et si on se faisait un Poker ! Proposa le danois.

\- Chic ! J'adore les jeux de cartes !

Tino et Berwald se regardèrent.

\- Peter ce ne sont pas des jeux comme à la maison, le poker est un jeu de grandes personnes, tu comprendras plus tard.

L'enfant sembla bouder.

\- Mr…

\- Oxensternia, répondit la voix grave du suédois .

-oui...Mr Oxenstierna, si vous voulez je peux m'occupper de Peter ?

\- oh, çà ne te déranges pas Mei san ? Demanda le finlandais.

Elle s'addressa alors à Peter.

\- Dis tu aimes les mangas ? Les séries anim ées ? Qu'est ce que tu regardes d'habitude ?

Le visage du garçon s'illumina et commença à lui parler de ses super héros robots préférés, de ses séries favorites et ainsi de suite. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le salon.

\- Ce sera sans moi répondit le norvégien en se levant. Puisqu'il nous ait impossible de sortir, je vais étudier…

\- Hey Norge où vas tu ? Demanda le danois. Aller viens on va bien s'amuser !

\- Encore ? Répliqua son jeune frère les sourcils froncés. Ca fais un moment, que tu t'enfermes pour tes « recherches »…c'est sur quoi ? C'est si important ?

\- Club de magie répondit le norvégien d'un ton évasif.

Fuyant le regard de son jeune frère.

\- Evidemment… Emil roula les yeux.

\- Nous irons pêcher demain, annonça le norvégien d'un ton ne veux être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Tu m'as bien entendu Matthias ?

\- Hey pourquoi tu me fixes comme çà ?

Le norvégien salua tout ce beau monde d'un faible coup de tête, laissa son regard planner sur Emil un moment, laissant l'adolescent à la fois mal à l'aise et perplexe. Le norvégien s'éclipsa ensuite dans son sous sol dont lui seul connaissait les secrets.

Matthias se tourna soudain vers Jia Long et Emil.

\- Vous en êtes ?

Jia long secoua légèrement Emil pour le tiré de sa torpeur.

\- Une partie ? Je te montrerai mes jeux vidéos ensuite...mon coeur.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Ai-je le choix ? Ok, une partie seulement alors.

\- Yay ! Je vais chercher la bière s'écria le danois.

Oui une longue après midi les attendait songea Emil regardant par la fenêtre.

Au bout de quelques bières, Jia Long ne put s'empêcher de prendre son adorable copain Islandais sur les genoux qui semblait pompette alors qu'il devait en être à sa 4e bière...

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Personne ne sembla y prêter attention sauf Emil. La sonnerie lui cassait les oreilles, il était de toute façon hors-jeu. Il essaya de s'extirper de l'étreinte de son ami aussi discrètement que possible et alla décrocher le fichu téléphone.

\- Allô ?...Non c'est Emil. Oui il est à la maison mais n'est pas disponible.

\- …

\- Je ne suis pas sûr...il ne voulait pas être dérangé….

-…

\- oui, des recherches pour le club de magie, c'est tout ce que je sais...

\- …

\- Ok , je vais faire de mon mieux pour le convaincre alors.

Emil sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et vit son copain qui lui addressait un gentil sourire.

\- Tu en mets du temps, genre...c'est qui ? murmura t-il.

\- Un instant s'il vous plait. L'Islandais aux yeux pourpres couvrit le téléphone d'une main.

C'est ton père. Arthur Kirkland.

A suivre…

 **~ Quelques mots norvégiens ~**

 **Storebror : grand frère**

 **Storesøster : grande sœur**

 **Neil : non**

 **Aldri : jamais**

 **J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire , ou simplement suivre cette histoire ^^ Je peux vous assurer que je serai en mesure de publier le prochain chapitre dès la semaine prochaine ayant déjà rédigé le Chapitre 3 de cette fic, il me restera juste à revoir un ou deux détails avant publication.**

 **Merci chers lecteurs et Joyeuses Pâques !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello mes followers , followeuses ! Comment allez vous ? J'espère que vous avez passez un agréable weekend~ ^w^**_

… _**Je suis encore une fois, en retard...je suis désolée. Cependant je ne voulais surtout pas bâcler la fin de ce chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider mais voilà chose faite !**_

 _ **Voici donc le troisième chapitre de cette histoire...Que vient faire Arthur là dedans ? Qu'est ce que cache Lukas...? Je vous laisse lire et construire vos petites théories.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent à Himura Hidekaz.**_

 **Résumé** : _Emil voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquil_ _le_ _, sur son île...Pourquoi fallait-il que Lukas ne se mêle toujours de ses histoires personnelles ? Çà_ _l'embarrassait_ _tellement de savoir qu_ _e_ _l'élu de son coeur_ _allait rencontrer_ _sa famille de barges dans laquelle il avait grandit tant bien que mal…_ _L'histoire d'un_ _weekend en_ _N_ _orvège, chez son « grand frère » qui devait s'annoncer paisible ne se passera pas exactement comme prévu._

La véritable phobie d'Emil Steilsson

-Chapitre 3-

Arthur Kirkland était le deuxième père de Jia Long. Ils ne se voyaient que très rarement. Une à deux fois par an tout au plus. Il était d'ailleurs une excellente excuse pour Jia Long auprès de Yao pour s'échapper en europe et visiter un certain islandais.

Le brun fronça les sourcils à la mention de l'interlocuteur au bout du fil.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

\- Parler à mon frère. Tiens.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ils commencent à me soûler sérieusement avec leur club secret de « magie » pff, des gamins...c'est ton père, qui à créer ce club stupide, donc fais lui la conversation pendant que j'essaye de convaincre mon frère de « refaire surface ».

\- Pfff , j'aurai préféré qu'il sache pas que je suis déjà dans le coin.

\- Il aurait finis par savoir , comme d'hab' tu sais bien...Léon.

A la mention de son deuxième prénom, l'asiatique grimaça.

Sur ce le garçon aux cheveux clairs se détourna de son petit ami pour aller s'engouffrer dans le mystérieux sous-sol dont l'entrée se situait tout près de la porte arrière de la maison.

Il descendit les escaliers de pierre et tomba nez à nez...à une énorme porte. Blindée . Sérieusement ? Depuis quand… ? Le jeune Islandais repris vite ses esprits, aucune importance. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, il devait juste transmettre le message d'Arthur.

C'est alors qu'Emil toqua lourdement à la dite porte pensant même qu'il lui faudrait peut être l'aide d'un outil quelconque pour être entendu.

Grave erreur. L'islandais ressenti une décharge tout le long du corps et sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser. Il regretta de ne pas avoir envoyé le danois à sa place. Il prit quelques minutes pour reprendre le contrôle de lui même.

\- Oi Lukas ! C'est quoi ce système de sécurité là ? Téléphone !

\- Emil ? ...Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

L'islandais cru percevoir une inhabituelle note de panique chez son aîné.

\- ...ne me dis pas que la maison à prit feu ? Quelles problèmes Matthias a t-il encore causés ?

Emil s'efforçait de parler le plus haut possible, ce n'était pas si simple pour lui. Il répondit simplement à Lukas :

\- Mr peut-il venir répondre au téléphone ? Mr Kikland dit que c'est urgent ! Il veut te parler de tes recherches !

\- Arthur ?

\- Oui ! Dis tu comptes me laisser parler encore longtemps à une porte ? C'est...bizarre.

\- J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas être dérangé ! Encore que Matthias soit venu çà ne m'étonnerait pas, mais mon petit frère ? Je n'ai nul besoin de t'ouvrir car je suis sûr que tu m'entends parfaitement.

Emil grogna.

\- ...Remercies Arthur et dis lui que mes recherches avancent à bonne allure et que je suis sortis prendre l'air !

-...OK, comme tu voudras Storebror ! Je me pose juste une question, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as dérangé Léon et la famille si c'est pour te terrer ici...çà n'a pas de sens !

Tous deux soupirèrent de part et d'autre de la porte qui les séparait.

\- Emil….Je te promets que j'aurai finis dans quelques heures…ces recherches me tiennent à coeur...

\- J'avais cru comprendre.

\- C 'est dans ton intérêt aussi de me laisser finir, tu comprendras. Je serai là pour le dîner !

A plus tard.

\- Ouais c'est çà à plus.

Alors que l'islandais se retournait , il entra en collision avec son copain. Celui-ci l'enlaça et posa son front sur le sien .

\- Alors, le scientifique ne veut pas sortir de sa cave ?

\- Hong ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? et ton père ?

\- Il n'est pas très patient, il à dit qu'il rappellerai. Tu sais tout à l'heure, dans la chambre, je voulais te faire une proposition, pour résoudre notre petit problème de « distance »…. tu t'en souviens ?

Emil détourna son regard en rougissant.

\- oui…

\- Çà te dirait genre...de venir habiter à Hong Kong avec moi ?

\- QUOI, HONG KONG ?

\- sssh pas si fort, pouffa l'asiatique tandis qu'Emil avait poser ses deux mains sur sa bouche regrettant d'avoir crié. Il était surpris et ne s'y était pas attendu.

\- M-mais...et les cours ? Je n'ai pas de boulot non plus, je ne parle pas la langue…

L'adolescent était rouge. Jia Long s'approcha de lui et se mit à murmurrer à l'oreille de son copain.

\- Hetalia Academy ? Il y à une université équivalente en popularité là bas. Pour la langue, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas un problème, on parle l'anglais couramment à Hong Kong. Et remarque je peux toujours te donner des cours pendant mon temps libre si tu veux. Un job ? Je pensais t'embaucher au bar-restaurant que je gère, on embauche des maid(1) en ce moment….

L'islandais hocha la tête doucement à chacun de ses arguments contrés, sauf le dernier. Ilrougit furieusement.

\- Hors de question !

\- Mais l'uniforme t'irait tellement bien Ice !

\- Je ne suis pas une fille !

Il écarta son copain et se mit à monter les escaliers.

\- et en tant que hôte ?

\- Tu m 'énerves à toujours trouver réponse à tout...

\- c'est un oui ?

-….Je vais y réfléchir !

\- Tu es si mignon quand tu rougis et tu t'énerves marmonna l'hongkongais pour lui même avant de monter à la suite de son copain.

~ Lukas PV~

Il soupira après les durs mots de son frère….S'était il isolé tant que çà ces derniers temps ? Il n'était plus « sorti » au sens littéral depuis bientôt…. Trois mois ? quatre mois ? Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'Emil sortait avec quelqu'un. Susceptible de l'éloigner de lui . C'était pour la bonne cause, Emil comprendrait, partager « çà » une dernière fois avec Emil était indispensable.

C'est alors qu'il entendit son petit frère pousser un cri de stupeur mentionnant « HongKong » ? L'une de ses amies féériques, visible de lui seul se proposa d'espionner les adolescents et de lui résumé la conversation pendant qu'il se penchait sur son travail. Il avait encore plus de raisons de s'activer et de finir au plus vite.

~ Deux heures plus tard~

\- Je n'y crois pas….Eu-Eurêka ? Ja ! Troll, Lyria, dworf ! (2) J'ai trouvé ! Il prit deux fioles qu'il remplit d'une étrange solution bleue qu'il boucha rapidement et glissa dans sa poche.

\- Je dois en parler à Vlad, il ne me croiras jamais !

Cependant , Lukas dans sa hâte de remonter et annoncer la nouvelle à son ami failli se prendre l'escalier. Il se sentait fatigué c'était indéniable. Mais tellement heureux ! Il aurait tout le temps de se reposer par la suite pensa-t-il. Il monta alors les escaliers s'accrochant à la rampe. Une fois arrivé à l'arrière cuisine il entendit des éclats de rire provenant du salon. Il hésita une minute entre les escaliers menant aux chambres et le salon. Il décida d'aller voir ce qu'il en retournait .

Quelle ne fut sa surprise de retrouver un enchevêtrement de personnes sur un tapis multicolore. La jeune Mei-Lin écrasée par son frère lui même supportant le poids de son jeune frère assis tranquillement sur le dos de l'asiatique. Le petit Peter lui même était allongé sur les genoux d'Emil tout excité. Le grand danois se tenait le ventre et avait du mal à retenir son éclat de rire en voyant les jeunes exaspérés par cette partie de Twister(***) qui apparemment ne s'était pas passée comme prévue.

\- Mr Kholer venez nous aidez au lieu de rire ! Raaah Hong sort de là !

\- Ice, mon coeur, tu veux bien genre bouger de là avec ton neveu ?

\- Yay on à gagné Emil ! S'écria le petit Peter qui aussitôt sauta de la pyramide humaine.

L'islandais se leva, puis Jia Long roula sur lui même et le tacla cependant profitant qu'il soit à terre pour le chatouiller de bon cœur. Mei se releva demandant à Matthias s'il ne voulait pas refaire une partie tout en s'étirant.

Lukas se dit mentalement qu'il n'y avait qu'un imbécile pareil pour amener un jeu américain si puéril chez lui...mais en vérité son neveu et son frère semblaient s'amuser il ne pouvait dire le contraire.

Apercevant Lukas, le danois s'arrêta de rire aussitôt , il se tourna vers lui affichant une expression sérieuse qui lui était peu commune. Le norvégien pouvait lire dans son regard...de l'inquiétude ?

\- Hej(****), tout se passe bien ? Au fait…

Le regard du norvégien embrassa la salle de nouveau. Où sont passés Berwald et Tino ?

\- Je pense qu'ils sont montés à l'étage Mr Bondevik. Répondit MeiLin avec un léger rouge aux joues.

\- Hum...j'espère que vous n'avez pas réussi à vider le frigo de bière en une après midi ? Den ?

Peter avait relancer une musique au hasard sur la stéréo, dans le style rock, Jia Long se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds, releva Emil et l'incita à danser avec lui.

\- Peter peux tu baisser le son de la stéréo ? on ne… s'entend plus…

Soudain ses jambes fléchirent sous lui, le son de la musique parut lointain aux oreilles du norvégien. Sa vue se troubla, il essaya de prendre contenance. Il vit son frère se figer, entendit vaguement son nom sur sa gauche, lorsqu'il se sentit tombé dans un abîme

d'obscurité et de silence.

~ Matthias PV~

\- Lukas !

Le grand danois rattrapa son ami avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Il s'y attendait un peu vu la mine horrible que Lukas avait lorsqu'il était apparu dans le salon.

\- Il est épuisé constata Emil en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je m'en occuppe ! S'écria Matthias. Passant un bras sous les genoux de Lukas et l'autre sous sa nuque, il l'emporta à l'étage. Arrivant devant sa porte , il l'ouvrit facilement d'un coup de pied et déposa délicatement le corps frêle de son ami. Bon sang ce qu'il était maigre ! Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il paraissait tellement fragile en ce moment...Son ami norvégien avait beau le considérer comme un « stalkeur » et « enmmerdeur de première », le danois savait que quelque chose avait changé en Lukas...Ils se disputaient de moins en moins et pire il ne l'avait plus vu sortir de chez lui depuis bientôt 4 mois. Il avait seulement accepter de sortir lorsque son meilleur ami danois avait prétendu être malade et avoir besoin d'une petite course.

Matthias repoussa deux mèches de cheveux tombant sur les yeux de Lukas entourés de sombres cernes déjà bien creusées. Il avait l'air apaisé cependant. Il lui effleura le front, température normale. Puis la joue et le contour de ses fines lèvres. On toqua à la porte.

Le danois se redressa et aperçu dans l'encadrement de la porte un Emil gêné.

\- Hey Icey

\- Est- ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Je pense que oui, il n'a pas de fièvre.

Emil soupira.

\- Mon frère est un idiot, depuis quand est ce qu'il ne prend plus soin de lui ? Pourquoi il ne prend pas le temps de se reposer ? Je le soupçonne même de négliger ses études…

\- Je ne sais pas, un jour je lui ai posé la question, il m'a juste répondu qu'il suivait en ligne...tu connais ton frère, il n'a pas à s'en faire pour les exams…

\- Oui mais quand même ! Il voulait devenir chercheur médecin après avoir finit son doctorat...A 25 ans on à mieux à faire que mu-muse avec de la soi-disante magie ! Non ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Ice...Moi j'aime bien les reproductions de légo à 32 ans.

\- c'est different. Leur club ressemble à…. une secte. Je ne veux pas y être mêlé !

Matthias était médecin spécialiste en pédiatrie.

\- Une secte tu crois ? Tu n'y es pas du tout Ice, Arthur et Vlad sont ses plus vieux et meilleurs amis. Ils avaient même essayer de monter une bande , quand Ils avaient à peu près ton âge, tu te souviens ?

\- ...ils sont bizarres.

\- Hum, Emil , tu es prêt ?

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte et aperçurent Jia Long, habillé d'un jean slim -noir, d'un T-shirt blanc avec écrit dessus « Music is life » , portant une veste noire légère sans manches par dessus , un foulard fin rouge autour de son cou et tenant une parka à une main.

\- Vous allez où ?

\- Léon nous invite à manger dehors Mei et moi...et j'aimerai les enmener en boîte.

Le danois éleva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Monsieur, j'ai proposé à Emil de sortir faire un tour. Je l'ai déjà emmené à un club privé à Hong Kong et même à Reyjavik dans sa propre ville natale.

\- Appelles moi Den. Donc Emil t'en doit une ? Bon, là n'est pas le problème...vous avez quel âge ta sœur et toi ? Et puis Emil n'a pas encore de permis de conduire, il faut que quelqu'un vous emmène ?

\- Den , il à 18 ans et sa sœur 23 ans et elle l'à son permis . On pensait demander à Berwald de nous prêter sa voiture…

Le danois se gratta la tête en jetant un coup d'oeil au blafard Norvégien qui se retourna sur le côté en grommelant dans son sommeil.

\- Bon ok ok, vous pouvez prendre ma voiture... Mais une jeune femme et deux gamins en boîte ? Lukas ne vas pas aimer...J'ai une condition, prenez Tino et revenez avant 3h ok ?

\- Den ma sœur et moi ne sommes pas sans défenses , on est entraînés aux arts martiaux depuis notre enfance.

\- Den ne nous oblige pas à prendre Tino avec nous s'il te plait…

\- Le London Pub & Club n'est pas du genre à passer du ABBA, vous n'avez qu'à le laisser dans la voiture avec du hard rock, il vous embêtera pas comme çà.

\- …

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent. Emil rougit au nom du bar-club que proposait Matthias.(5)

\- Je comptais plutôt les emmener au Blå(6)…S'il te plaît fais nous confiance !

\- c'est bien aussi remarque.

\- Den…

\- Bon ok admettons. Tes amis maîtrisent le kung-fu et sauront te protéger au moindre soucis , pas de Tino... je vous fait confiance pour cette fois. Ne vous attirez pas d'ennuis compris ?

\- Promis , merci Den !

\- Merci Monsieur .

\- Allez filez, passez une bonne soirée.

\- Merci Matthias, allez vient Em' le jeune brun agrippa son copain par le poignet pour l'emmener à sa suite, tu n'es toujours pas habillé je te signale…

\- ah, je...j'arrive ! Matthias….tu peux t'occuper de mon frère s'il te plaît ?

\- Je vais veiller sur lui, sois tranquille.

\- Il à besoin de repos.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

Le danois roula des yeux exaspéré et se leva pour fermer la porte au nez d'Emil.

\- N'oublies pas de vider ses poches ok ? Aaah...Jial !

\- Oui oui t'en fais pas, ton beau-frère saura jouer l'infirmier à la perfection ce soir, t'inquiètes. Perso je vais t'aider à être au top ce soir.

\- Je ne suis pas son beau frère !

\- Il n'est pas mon beau- frère ! S'écrièrent le danois et l'islandais en même temps.

Le danois secoua la tête et ria doucement en voyant s'éloigner les adolescents. Il referma la porte derrière lui . Il se tourna vers Lukas et entreprit de suivre le conseil du frère cadet. Pour le confort de Lukas, et assouvir sa propre curiosité, Matthias « fit les poches » à son ami norvégien. Il y trouva, des clés, un portable et...deux fioles rempli d'un liquide bleu translucide.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ce machin ?

Il décida de les poser aux côtés du reste sur la table de chevet et d'envoyer un texto à Emil. Curieux de nature, il décida d'allumer le portable de son adorable ami norvégien , excentrique mais adorable. Il trouva alors une dizaine de messages non lus et tout autant d'appels manqués...Mais que pouvait lui vouloir Kirkland ? Et pourquoi Lukas s'obstinait à ne pas lui répondre ? Il avait beau avoir bien bu plus tôt, Matthias Kohler n'étais pas dupe. Il avait apperçu Emil descendre à la cave et entendu des bribes de conversations entre l'asiatique et le britannique. Et s'il...et s'il avait des vues sur Lukas ? Était-ce même possible ?

~ Lukas PV~

Il crut avoir entendu les voix d'Emil, du hongkongais et de Matthias , quelques minutes avant de se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de s'asseoir. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien…

\- Alors bien dormi la belle au bois dormant ?

Il aperçut le danois assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit , portant des lunettes qui semblait lire un livre quelconque en danois ou une autre langue , il n'aurait su dire.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- A ton avis ? Il porta une main à la tête; ...Que s'est il passé ?

\- Tu es tombé dans les vapes vieux...Lukas tu te surménages trop, sérieusement tu dois prendre du repos, et sortir prendre le soleil plus souvent à partir de maintenant…

Ne prêtant déjà plus attention à son ami assomant, il essaya de se remémoriser les événements il sursauta , fouilla ses poches fronça les sourcils en lançant un regard presque assassin à son ami, il était prêt à se jeter à son cou.

\- Où sont elles ?

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Mes poches ont été vidées. Qui… ?

\- Ah t'inquites, j'ai tout mis sur ta...table...de chevet ?

Le norvégien apercevant les fioles, se jeta dessus, manquant de tomber du lit de peu au passage. Il les serra contre sa poitrine une seconde avant de les glisser à nouveaudans la poche de son jean lançant un regard extrêmement méfiant au danois.

\- Hey du calme ! Norge…

Le danois posa son livre et ses lunettes, se leva et s'approcha de lui.

\- Hey Norge...çà va ?

Il essaya de lui effleurer la joue, ce qui lui semblait peut être naturel à lui mais pas à Lukas. Il acceptait difficilement qu'on le touche. Par pur amitié ou non. Il n'aimait pas le contact physique, n'y était tout simplement pas habitué. Il supportait seulement le contact d'une seule personne.

Lukas chassa d'un coup sec la main qui se tendait vers lui.

\- çà va ! Grommela-t-il, j'ai juste besoin d'une aspirine…Où est Emil ? Et son ami Jial ? J'ai cru vous entendre parler à l'instant… ?

\- Ah non c'était il y a au moins quatre heures.

Lukas soupira ferma les yeux et se prit l'arrête du nez entre les doigts, espérant atténuer ses mots de têtes.

\- Je réitère ma question, où sont ils ?

\- Eeeuh…

\- Den ? Il rouvrit les yeux et le fixa.

\- en boîte. Avec Meilin.

\- hum…seulement tous les trois ?

\- non ! Avec Tino et Berwald bien sûr ! Hehehe…

\- Tu en es bien sûr ? Et Peter ?

\- Il dort dans sa chambre, comme un petit ange, après avoir construit des immeubles en légo.

\- hum...à quelle boîte sont ils allés ?

\- Le Bå, ne t'en fais pas, c'est un bar sympa.

\- oui je connais merci….

Lukas se rallongea sur son oreiller.

\- Ok attends bouges pas.

Den se dirigea vers une armoire et revins avec un oreiller. Lukas s'en empara avant que ce dernier n'essaye de l'aider.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Pas spécialement.

\- Bon je te monte quelque chose pour accompagner l'aspirine.

\- Hum...merci. Murmurra le norvégien avant que le danois ne sorte de la chambre. Celui-ci lui répondit par un petit hôchement de tête.

Lukas soupira et pris son téléphone. Il essaya de se focaliser tant bien que mal sur son petit répertoire. Il attendit, au bout de trois sonneries on décrocha.

\- Allô Tino ?

\- Oh Lukas ! Hey comment çà va… ?

\- Emil et les deux autres sont avec toi ?

\- Hein ? Désolé je ne t'entend pas bien…

Au moins Lukas était sûr que Tino se trouvait bien dans un club.

\- A quel bar te trouves tu ?

\- Ah, Je suis avec Berwald au Elsker ! On a laisser Peter aux soins de Den vu qu'il ne comptait pas sortir…

\- Ok, Merci Tino, bonne soirée.

Lukas raccrocha. Lorsque Mmatthias revint avec un plateau chargé d'une assiette avec un peu de saumon, d'un grand verre d'eau et un tube d'aspirine juste à côté.

Le norvégien entama son repas en silence. Il se sentait bien trop fatigué pour mentionner le fait que les deux ados soient sortis en boîte de nuit avec Mei, sans être accompagnés par l'un d'entre eux. Il savait que le copain d'Emil pratiquait les arts martiaux, il avait mener ses petites recherches, mais tout de même.

\- Si tu as besoin d'autre chose n'hésites pas, je suis juste en bas dans le salon…

\- Hum.

\- God nat.(7)

\- God natt.(7)

Lukas repris son portable après avoir à peine touché son assiette de Skrei et prit son aspirine. Il décida d'appeler le roumain. Au bout d'à peine une sonnerie et demi il décrocha.

\- Allô , Lukas c'est toi ?

\- Bonsoir Vladimir ! Tu ne devineras jammais...je…

Lukas fut déçu par sa voix devenue inhabituellement faible et rauque.

\- Lukas ? Écoutes...je sais combien c'est important pour toi mais ne deviens pas parano ok ? Cette potion...ce sortilège en lui même demande beaucoup d'expérience et d'énergie. J'en ai appris un peu plus...très peu de mage ont réussi à le réussir et s'en sortir vivant. Crois moi, je suis de ton côté mais sérieux je pense que tu devrais écouter Arthur.

Lukas grogna en réponse.

\- S'il te plaît, arrêtes de l'ignorer, il pourrait même t'aider !

\- Non merci…

\- Ok c'est loin d'être le plus doué de nous trois d'habitude….

\- Ok, je voulais _juste_ _te_ _dire que j'avais_ **réussi,** _bonsoir Vlad_..

\- Mais il l'a essayé avant toi !

\- Pardon ?

\- J'aurai pas dût te révéler çà...mais il avait déjà essayer avec son frère Alfred...et je ne suis pas sûre mais quelque chose s'est passé avec son fils Léon je crois… Allô ?

\- ...je n'en savais rien.

\- Essayes de lui parler je suis sûr qu'il te comprends plus que tu ne le crois.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Lukas...fais attention ok ? Ne fais rien de stupide.

\- _Ha, c'est toi qui me dis çà ?_

\- Hehe , je fais des recherches avant de me mettre dans le pétrin au moins. Et je demande toujours l'avis d'un ami.

-Oui, oui…

\- Bonne nuit Lukas..tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur nous ok ? à bientôt.

\- _hum, ok merci..._ _Bonsoir._

Il raccrocha. Ses yeux étaient lourds, il essaya de se rendormir. Essaya plusieurs positions confortables. Rien à faire il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il s'assit , posant les pieds à terre, il remarqua en regardant ses mains que celles-ci tremblaient. Il devait se prendre une tasse de thé pour se calmer. Il regarda les fioles posées sur la table de chevet et en prit une entre ses doigts. Ce n'était pas juste l'effet de la fatigue ajouter aux quantités de cafeine qu'il avait pu engloutir ces derniers temps...il était inquiet pour Emil. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher , l'unique membre de sa famille de sang qu'il lui restait. Le sortilège consistait en trois phase. La première était la « connection ». Il n'h ésita plus et bu d'un trait le contenu de la fiole qu'il laissa tombé par terre. Il ne pouvait plus bougé puis tomba à son tour au sol et fut pris de léger spasmes. « effets secondaires » Lukas l'avait bu en connaissances de causes ou presque. Aucun de ses grimoires ne les décrivaient précisément. Il perdit à nouveau connaissance.

Lorque Lukas reprit connaissance doucement , il regarda sa montre qui affichait 1h30 du matin. Il avait soif. C'est avec difficulté qu'il parvint à se remettre debout. Ses membres étaient engourdis. Il se traina hors de sa chambre et longea le couloir sombre se tenant aux murs de temps à autres. Depuis l'escalier il entendit les ronflements peu gracieux du danois.

\- Bravo Den, on peut vraiment compté sur toi…

Exaspéré il descendit les marches unes à unes de l'escalier. Il dut se rattrapper deux fois au moins à la rampe et jura. Ce qui avait dû réveiller son ami et ce qui expliquerait sa présence en bas du dit escalier.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je pourrai te retourner la question, tu dormais il y a deux minutes...Hey ! Poses moi par terre !

Le danois le déposa sur le canapé du salon où la télé était toujours allumée en contraste avec l'obscurité de la maison. Hormis le porche et l'entrée de la maisonnette.

\- Alors Mr je veux faire tout par moi même, tu avais besoin de quoi ?

-...une tasse de thé, mais je peux très bien…

Une main sur son épaule le mantint assis à sa place et l'empêcha de se lever.

\- Laisses, je m'en occuppe, je suis censé être aux petits oignons pour toi ce soir…

\- Humpf c'est çà…quand j'irai mieux je m'occupperai de ton cas.

Le danois sourit.

\- Un thé à quoi ? Fruits rouge ? Menthe ?

\- Camomille.. soupira le jeune homme au regard bleu marine.

\- Ok, je t'apportes çà toute suite Norge, bouges pas !

\- Où veux tu que j'aille idiot…

C 'est alors qu'il entendit du remu ménage à l'entrée. Quelqu'un était rentré et chuchotait . En tendant l'oreille il reconnut la voix d'une jeune femme et d'un jeune homme aux accents particuliers. Certain que ce devait être ses invités et Emil il se leva et sortit du salon avec détermination.

\- Mei arrêtes de ricaner et fermes la porte ! On à eu chaud...pourquoi t'as grillé deux feux rouges et dépasser ce gars devant nous, à quoi tu pensais ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas petit frère, relaxe, je savais ce que je faisais, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Humpf , tu es maladroite parfois…arrêtes.

\- Oooh mais j'ai tellement envie de prendre une photo de ton copain, il à vraiment un visage a-do-rable...on dirait presque un ange !

\- si tu ne la ferme pas dans deux minutes le diable que je suis te fera dormir dehors…S

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

Lukas se racla la gorge et s'écria :

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?; il écarquilla les yeux Qu'est ce qui est arivé à Emil ?

Il s'approcha rapidement des jeunes wang en appercevant son petit frère inconscient dans les bras de Jia Long. Les deux frères asiatiques se regardèrent.

\- Rien, pas d'affolements, je crois que le petit Emil était juste fatigué, çà été une longue journée pour tout le monde répondit Jia Long. On dansait, il à voulu prendre l'air, on à papoté et il s'est endormi.

\- Hum.

(fin pv de Lukas)

Çà ne sétait pas exactement passé comme il l'avait raconté mais le hongkongais ne pouvais pas simplement annoncé au grand frère de son copain que celui-ci avait soudainement été pris de vertige, alors qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool, et s'était effondré dans ses bras.

\- passes le moi.

\- hein ?

\- Jia Long je veux porter monfrère jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- mais…

\- Norge ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas bougé du canapé, où es tu passé… ? ...hey vous êtes déjà rentrés ? Mais...Ice ? Nore !

Il laissa tombé la tasse qu'il avait à la main lorsqu'il vit le norvégien prendre son frère sur son dos.

\- Arrêtes ! Tu ne peux pas…

\- Matthias à raison, vous ne devriez pas...

\- Plait il ? Il réajusta le corps de son petit frère sur son dos et lança un regard noir à ceux qui l'entouraient. Je peux très bien m'occupper d'Emil, je suis encore son frère et tuteur !

\- Mais Lukas...sois raisonnable tu tiens à peine sur tes pieds ! Laisses moi t'...

\- Non ! Ramasses plutôt tes bêtises et refais moi un thé à la place. Tu n'es pas bien placé pour me dire d'être raisonnable alors que tu les a laissés partir, livrés à eux même. Mei Lin n'a qu'à peine un an d'expérience en conduite, ils auraient pu facilement avoir un accident. Lorsqu'on est jeune on aime boire en plus…

\- Je n'ai bu qu'un coktail Mr Bondevik...

\- Ca n 'a plus d'importance.

\- Et comment vous savez… ?

\- Je sais. Je vous conseille de vous coucher également, demain je veux voir tout le monde levé vers 8h une journée de pêche vous attends...Bonne nuit.

C'est avec une nouvelle énergie et les regards surpris de Jia Long, Mei et Matthias que le norvégien monta l'escalier avec son cadet sur le dos. D'un coup d'épaule il ouvrit la porte en grimaçant. Heureusement pour lui que la porte de la chambre d'Emil n'était pas complètement fermée. Il déposa ou plutôt fit basculer son frère sur le matelas et dut prendre deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Emil gémit, il semblait dérangé par quelque chose dans sa demi-inconscience, il gesticulait marmonnant des demi paroles imcompréhensible.

\- hum...grrmbl Onii…

Lukas lui prit la main et déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

\- Ssh je suis là Ice…

\- Oniichan…

En touchant le front de son petit frère il eut comme un flash et se mit à voir pendant quelques secondes un souvenir de l'enfance d'Emil. Le norvégien sourit tandis que son frère islandais semblait entrouvrir un œil , l'air hagard.

\- Lukas… ?

\- chut, tu es à la maison, je suis là n'aies pas peur…

Il s'agenouilla près du lit, tenant la main de son jeune frère il se mit à fredonner une vieille berceuse norvégienne qu'il avait habitude de chanter lorsque son jeune frère ne trouvait pas le sommeil plus jeune.

\- Je serai toujours là lillebror…

Lukas fredonna jusqu'à ce que lui même tombe dans les bras de morphée.

 **Voici la fin de ce troisième chapitre mesdemoiselles messsieurs ! (yay) Ce ne fut pas facile mais j'en ai vu le bout ,ouf ! En espérant que cela vous à plu et préparez vous à entrer dans le pur vif du sujet dès le prochain chapitre. Mais je préfère vous prévenir...je vais avoir besoin de temps. Je me donne 2 semaines maximum pour bien écrire ce futur chapitre qui s'annonce...mouvementé pour nos amis les nordiques ;)**

 **J'ai aussi mener quelques recherches concernant des lieux qui existent réellement en Norvège.**

 **Je détaillerai mes petites notes () dès que possible !**

 **A très bientôt chers lecteurs !**

 **Note : J'ai trouvé «** Gjendines Bånsull » comme berceuse norvégienne plutôt sympathique à l'oreille. Bonne semaine à vous !


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir , Bonsoir chers lecteurs. Comme d'habitude je suis en retard, ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps à écrire que je ne le pensais. Je ne sais pas mais j'imagine que çà vous ai déjà arrivés d'avoir une histoire en tête mais ne pas trouver les bons mots pour écrire vos idées ? C'est ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment et je suis désolée. Il est tard donc je vous demanderai de ne pas faire attention aux éventuelles fautes …**

 **Je pense changer les genres de cette fanfic en remplaçant « hurt and comfort » par « supernatural/ paranormal » qu'en pensez vous ? Vous n'avez pas finis d'entendre parler de magie je vous assure.**

 **Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, je penses poster demain ou dans 2 jours un aperçu du chapitre 5 que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire. Un nouveau personnage attendu débarquera et des personnages vont encore souffrir désolé. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, sur ce très bonne lecture !**

 **J'aimerai remercier Valkyrienne et Scrimvi pour leur soutien. Scrimvi je suis contente que cet autre aspect de Lukas t'aies plu. Matthias peut se rendre utile quand il veut d'après moi hehe.**

 **Disclaim : Les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas . Cette histoire est devenue un AU (?) et seul l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **(Fautes corrigées et petites modifications apportées, chapitre complet , bonne lecture !)**

 **La phobie d'Emil**

 **Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Emil se réveilla enfin paisiblement dans son lit…

\- Attendez une minute , j'étais pas au Brå avec Jia Long hier ? J'ai une de ces pêches...et je sais même pas pourquoi !

Sur sa table de chevet était placé une tasse de lait. En la touchant il remarqua qu'elle était encore tiède mais ne se posa pas la question de qui lui avait apporté. Il en but quelques gorgées.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du lit, il manqua de renverser sa tasse, son pied ne toucha pas le sol. Il rencontra à la place quelque chose de plus « mouvant » . Le demi-Islandais osa un coup d'oeil. C'était l'épaule de son ainé.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ? Hey Lukas debout !

Pas de réponse. Il continua de le secouer gentiment du bout du pied.

\- Hey , je sais pas ce que tu fou là mais c'est l'heure de se lever la marmotte ! Çà t'apprendra à squatter mon lit et ma chambre…

Le cadet le secoua un peu plus fort et retourna le demi-norvégien sur le dos. Lorsqu'Emil apperçut le visage de son frère il blémit.

\- Nor….nore...NORE !

\- Emil ! qu'est ce qui passe ?

Le danois déboula dans la chambre suivis de près par Jia Long. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le jeune blond ne put que montré d'un doigt tremblant le corps de son frère à ses pieds. Matthias se précipita sur lui , vérifia qu'il respirait, faiblement mais il respirait. Il prit son pouls qui lui était très rapide. Son ami norvégien avait le front chaud et suait à grosses goutes. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit d'Emil. Jia Long avait réussi à mettre debout ce dernier et le tenait contre lui en lui frottant le dos.

\- Plus de peur que de mal, il doit avoir chopé une grippe quelque chose du genre. C'est lui qui t'as ramené dans ta chambre et il est resté auprès de toi toute la nuit apparemment… je n'ai pas eu le courage de le déplacé je lui ai juste passé une couverture sur ses épaules.

\- Je voulais voir comment tu allais et j'ai vu ton frère endormi à genoux près de ton lit...je n'ai pas osé le réveillé non plus avoua Jia Long. Je ne suis pas revenu dans la chambre depuis hier soir.

\- Moi non plus repondit le danois.

Ce qui voulait dire que Lukas s'était levé et c'était bien lui qui lui avait préparé un verre de lait...pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas Emil le malade pourtant.

\- Comment çà va toi ? Lui demanda son copain.

\- Tu veux dire a part que j'ai cru trouver le cadavre de mon idiot de frère ? Très bien, en pleine forme….Je ne me souviens juste pas comment j'ai perdu connaissance.

\- Ok je te résume. Tu étais au bar après avoir dansé avec moi (et accessoirement enflammé le dance floor) une minute après tu t'ai dépêcher de sortir sans prendre un verre. Je t'ai suivi et quand je t'ai appelé, tu t'es retourné et t' as fais genre trois pas vers moi et tu es tombé dans mes bras. Mais tant mieux si tu vas bien.

\- Hei Jokainen ! (bonjour tout le monde) Le petit déjeuné est prêt, vous ne descendez pas… ? Et qu'est ce que vous faites tous dans la chambre d'Emil ? Le finnois avait débarqué à son tour encore habillé d'un tablier et une spatule à la main. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, il ressemblait à un adorable chien.

\- Finn tu tombes bien ! S'exclama le danois. J'ai besoin d'un gant humide et d'un thé aux herbes pour une grippe, Lukas à une fièvre terrible.

C'est alors que le petit finnois aperçut le norvégien étendu sur le lit et sursauta puis fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- O-ok je reviens tout de suite !

Le danois s'addressa ensuite aux deux adolescents devant lui une fois le finlandais parti.

\- Bon , la journée de pêche s'arrête là pour lui, il faut qu'il se repose…

\- On fait quoi du coup ?

\- Aah...j'aurai voulu vous apprendre ma technique secrète pour attraper de gros poissons mais il semblerait que je vais devoir encore surveiller Lukas aujourd'hui aussi.

Emil leva les yeux en l'air. Quels idiots.

\- Du coup...on annule ?

\- Non allez y sans moi...et ramenez moi une grosse truite ! S'écria Matthias.

\- Hanatamago et moi on peut rester avec lui si vous voulez ? Den, profites du beau temps avec tout le monde, tu as veillé sur lui hier soir...

Le finnois était revennu dans la pièce avec ce qu'on lui avait demandé et appliquait déjà le linge humide sur le front de Lukas.

\- Hein ? Tu es sûr Tino ?

\- Mais oui, je vous le ramène dès qu'il aura meilleure mine, le soleil lui rendra quelques couleurs vous verrez.

Il addressa un clin œil à l'islandais qui, bien que blottit contre l'asiatique, avait le regard rivé sur son frère depuis un moment.

\- Okay ! C'est parti les enfants , on a du gros poisson à attrapper !

\- vos sandwichs se trouvent dans les sacs que Berwald à déjà mis dans le coffre de la voiture, à plus tard !

Le danois prit sa voiture avec la ravissante Mei et les jeunes tourtereaux à bord. De son côté , Berwald avait donc pris la sienne avec son fils Peter Il comptait passer chercher sa « femme » et Lukas plus tard.

~ Une fois arrivés sur place~

\- Wouaah , c'est trop beau ! S'écria le plus jeune du groupe, l'eau est super claire ! Papa, oncle Den, regardez des poissons !

\- Oooh on va faire de belles prises ! Qui veut m'aider à attrapper une belle truite à mains nues ? S'écria Matthias dont les yeux pétillaient comme ceux d'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël .

\- A-à mains nues ? Répétèrent Jia Long et Mei se regardant puis regardant Emil à son tour.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel puis croisa les bras l'air grognon et soupira exaspéré. Un sourire en coin se forma sur les lèvres de Jia Long.

\- Aller, fais pas la tête...Ce sera marrant !lui enjoua son copain le prenant par les épaules et l'embrassant sur la joue. Emil se dégagea, toujours l'air un peu renfrogné mais une teinte colorant ses joues.

\- ...très peu pour moi. Je préfère une bonne canne à pêche fiable.

Sur ce il s'approcha de Berwald qui lui en tendit une. Mei fit de même. Jia Long retroussa ses pantalons jusqu'à ses genoux comme le danois.

\- Je suis prêt pour ma première leçon.

Le danois le regarda avec un sourrire qui lui fit trois fois le tour du visage.

Cependant la partie de pêche se transforma vite en baignade et moment d'amusement pour Peter, Mei et Berwald aussi étrange que cela pouvait sembler aux autres. Emil lui s'était posé sur une plateforme en bois, sa canne à côté de lui, il bouquinait.

L'asiatique se tourna vers le danois.

\- Pourquoi Emil...il est genre…

Le danois arrêta de balayer l'eau en vain pour trouver sa proie. Il fixa Jia Long de son regard bleu pétillant.

\- Je vais te dire pourquoi...Emil...c'est comme les chats tu vois ?

\- hein ?

Matthias baissa la voix et fit signe à l'adolescent de se rapprocher de lui.

\- En fait, quand il était petit, Emil s'est noyé dans une rivière...depuis il ne s'en ai jamais remis !

\- oh

\- Pour çà qu'on va rarement pêcher ou nager avec lui . C'est pas qu'il ne sait pas nager mais son frère est tellement protecteur...t'imagines un peu le tableau ?

\- Je vois...j'ai une idée, je pense que je peux le faire venir.

\- Tu crois ?

A cet instant Peter appela son « tonton Den » qui laissa donc le copain d'Emil , une expression de « mauvais garçon pensant à une bêtise à faire » sur le visage. Leon Wang se dirigea vers son copain, et se mit à le héler.

\- Emil , y'a des crabes partout, aides moi à sortir de là !

\- Humpf je ne t'ai pas obligé à suivre cet idiot de Matthias…

\- Please ?

L'islandais soupira et posa son livre.

\- Attends tu as dis des crabes... tu te fous de moi ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter son copain qui lui agrippa le poignet et le jeta à l'eau. Lorsque le jeune homme refis surface il pris une grande inspiration et évita de paniquer de justesse en remarquant qu'il avait presque pied s'étant retrouvé pas très loin de la berge. Son copain riait doucement et s'approcha de lui.

\- Alors, c'est pas si terrible, elle est bonne non ?

\- T'es con ou quoi !? P**** pourquoi t'as fais çà ? Vas jouer avec les autres et laisses moi tranquille ! Tous des gamins… finit-il par marmonner en regagnant tant bien que mal sa plate-forme. Il enleva sa veste, l'essora et s'apprêta à enlever ses chaussures.

\- Attends Em' revient ! Je suis désolé, je ne comptais pas rire mais... tu aurais dû voir ta tête, je n'oublierai pas de si tôt !

Les joues d'Emil s'enflammèrent et il maudit son teint de peau si blême.

\- Tu m'as surpris et aux dernières nouvelles je n'aime pas qu'on me balance à l'eau, je pensais qu'on était venus pêcher…pour nager il y a de meilleurs coins bref ne comptes pas sur moi pour jouer au poisson.

\- On m'a dit que tu savais nager...tu as peur d'être bouffer par un requin comme moi ?... Hey tu ne vas pas me faire la tête quand même ? Le brun haussa les épaules Comme tu voudras…

L'asiatique soupira. Alors qu'il s'éloignait rejoindre sa sœur et les autres un peu plus loin, regrettant un peu son idée, il sentit une douleur lancinante lui traverser les jambes. Il ne pouvait plus les bouger, génial. Il manquait plus qu'un courant proche le fasse dériver aussi pensat-il.

\- J'ai une crampe ! Help ! Je ne peux plus…

\- Arrêtes de faire l'idiot répondit l'islandais qui avait de nouveaux les yeux rivés sur son bouquin. Tu sais très bien nager, tu ne m'auras pas deux fois.

Le hongkongais ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, Emil en déduisit qu'il pourrait enfin continuer de lire Mobydick en silence. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son livre il le fit tombé et resta immobile. Jia Long qui ne parvenait plus à nager et se faisait absorbé doucement par un fort courant d'eau proche. Non il se dégagerait, il résisterait au courant. Ce fut tout le contraire.

\- Jial !

Emil voulut se gifler mentalement, son copain devait avoir une de ces rares crampes qui le paralysait en partie et l'empêchait de nager correctement. Il ne mit qu'une demi minute à réagir apercevant son ami s'éloignant de plus en plus.

Il enleva précipitamment sa chemise à froufrou (que Lukas aimait tant le voir porter) et se jeta à l'eau tête la première.

\- Aaa...Ice ! argh, blblblub…

Alertée par les cris, Mei Lin , revenue à la berge cherchant ses vêtements de rechange ,aperçu Emil sauté et la tête de son frère au loin coulée.

\- Jialong ! Tiens bon !

Elle se mit à courir le long de la rive mais manque de chance, elle tomba de tout son long maladroitement. Elle grimaça et gémit, elle ne pourrait pas se relevée, les larmes aux yeux elle s'en voulut et sentait ne pas s'en remettre s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son petit frère.

Le danois, partit à la recherche des jeunes, aperçut Mei-Lin et se pencha sur elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il demoiselle ? Besoin d'aide ? Et au fait, où sont passés Emil et ton frérot… ?

Les larmes aux yeux elle ne réussit pas à parler et pointa du doigt la rivière. Matthias suivit le regard de la jeune fille.

« Et Merde...Lukas va me tuer si je n'arrive pas à repêcher ces deux là très vite...mais je ne peux pas non plus la laisser là seule ! »

\- Sveee ! Ramènes toi !

Il s'apprêtait à appeler les pompiers, voir le samu quand il vit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un passer tout près d'eux et longer la rivière à une vitesse hallucinante.

\- Mais c'était quoi quoi cette furie ? S'écria Matthias. Son portable se mit à sonner et affichait « Finny».

Emil n'entendait plus rien c'était le silence complet autour de lui. Quelques poissons passèrent devant ses yeux, il se sentait bien, étrangement calme sous l'eau. Puis il se rappela qu'il n'était pas censé respiré sous l'eau, qu'il avait besoin d'air. En refaisant surface le bruit du courant qui semblait de plus en plus fort agressa les oreilles du nordique. Il chercha des yeux le beau brun et tomba sur sa tignasse de cheveux. Il l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt et réussit à glisser son bras autour de son torse pour le ramené à la surface. Cependant il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose il essaya de « nager contre le courant » impossible. Pas de rochers pour s'accrocher ou de vieux tronc. Rien. Il se rapprocha du bord de rivière mais commença à penser que scétait peine perdue si personne ne venait les tirés de là.

« Voilà, je pensais pas mourir de façon si idiote...mais c'est la fin d'Emil Steilsson et de Jia Long Leon Wang Kirk...

« Emil, tiens bon ».

Et voilà qu'il entendait la voix de son frère dans sa tête. Il avait des allucinations, de mieux en mieux. Non se débattre ne servait plus à rien à se stade.

« Emil ! Si tu as le temps de penser à ces idioties tu as le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de me tendre la main »

… Lukas ?

« J'arrive petit frère, je suis là »

,

\- Emil !

Cette fois il entendit distinctivement la voix de son frère et rouvrant les yeux il le vit , c'était bien lui seulement il courrait à une vitesse incroyable et ses yeux brulaient d'une lueur verte inhabituelle. Emil raffermit sa prise sur Jia Long et tendit sa main vers celle que son frère lui tendait. Leur mains se touchèrent mais tous deux sentirent une légère décharge. Emil s'agrippa alors avec force à son bras. Lukas aurait eu la force de les remonter sur terre ferme seulement Emil ne réussit à tenir que quelques secondes avant de lâcher prise car leur peau brulaient au contact l'une de l'autre.

Par chance Emil avisa une grosse racine à moitié déterrée d'un vieux chêne et s'y accrocha avec sa main libre . Problême il commençait à sentir le bras qui tenait Jia Long s'engourdir. Lukas reprit vite ses esprits afin de reprendre sa course effrenée , dépassant les adolescents et atteignant le dit arbre. Emil était sur le point de lâcher Jial.

\- Lukas , qu'est ce que tu f… ? wouah !

La racine qu'il tenait pris vit sous son regard étonné et s'enroula autour de ses jambes ainsi que celles de son copain. Une branche s 'étendit et descendit jusqu'à Emil pour s'enrouler autour de son bras. D'un coup sec elle les sortit de l'eau et les envoya faire un petit vol plané non loin de là.

Lukas, qui soutenait le tronc d'arbre de ses deux mains comme s'il menaçait de tomber, se laissa choir et s'assit au creux du vieux chêne, épuisé.

\- Maître, vous n'auriez pas dû, utiliser ma force vous demande beaucoup d 'énergie vitale…

\- Troll s'il te plait... ce n'est pas le moment de me faire la morale...merci pour ton aide.

\- Je vous en prie maître.

L'esprit incandescent disparut. Lukas était soulagé de voir que plus loin son frère ne semblait pas blessé ou autre. Il ferma les yeux et entendit distinctement la voix de son jeune frère. Il vit également le corps inanimé du fils de son ami Arthur.

\- Jia Long ! Tu m'entends ? ouvres les yeux ! Arrêtes de faire l'idiot !

Il le secoua, puis commença un massage cardiaque sur le torse de son bien aimé.

« plus bas les mains » lui murmura mentalement son aîné. « et n'oublies pas de lui insuffler de l'air »

Emil sursauta et s'arrêta une seconde cherchant son frère du regard. Puis s'exécuta.

« Bon sang Lukas tu pourrai pas prévenir ? Comment tu fais çà, sérieusement... »

« - techniquement non je ne peux pas te « prévenir à l'avance » lorsque je communique avec toi.

\- grr tu m'expliqueras tout çà...t'es vraiment bizarre…

\- Je sais. Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Plus tard, je suis un peu occuppé là , çà ne se voit pas ? »

Lukas pouvait sentir l'inquiétude , la colère et la frustration d'Emil l'atteindre.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux presque blancs se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait attentif au moindre mouvement que Jia Long ferait. 1-2-3-[…] 60 ! Inspirer-insufler-inspirer-insufler. Il reprit le massage cardiaque 1-2-3…

« Hey Nore, s'il il ne s'en sort pas...je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Tes forces occultes et tout ce bazard... »

\- « C'est Den qui à parler à Jia Long de ta peur et …

« Matthias est sur ma liste aussi ne t'en fais pas….Arrêtes de m'espionner! Stop, arrêtes d'être parano à ce point, c'est gênant et çà me soule . Lorsqu'on sera à la maison avec Jial, tu auras deux choix, me rendre normal et tout m'expliquer ,ou me rendre normal et ne plus t'approcher de moi. »

\- Bon sang Jial, je t'en prie ! Me laisses pas...aller...panda boy…

Le brun se mit à tousser et crachoter. Emil l'aida à se pencher sur le côté. Il se redressa et se tourna vers Emil.

\- Em'… ?

Les yeux remplits de larmes, l'islandais lui donna une claque.

\- Idiot...idiot, idiot triple idiot ne me refais jamais çà ! Tu entends ?

La minute de surprise passée, le brun enlaça le nordique et lui murmura :

\- Je suis là Ice désolé ...je suis là, çà va…

Il lui sourit.

\- Tu nous as sauvés Em', je savais que tu nageais.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et le blond le prit dans ses bras à son tour.

Lukas soupira et laissa l'un de ses bras se reposer sur son front et ses yeux clos. Un tas de souvenirs lui vinrent à l'esprit.

« Arrêtes de me traiter encore comme un gamin ! Lâches moi un peu les baskets ! » (Emil)

« Le gamin à raison tu sais, laisses le un peu respirer et vivre sa vie! Norge le prend pas mal mais depuis son accident dans la rivière, tu ne l'aide pas trop à reprendre confiance en lui... » (Matthias)

« Il à un petit ami et alors ? Où est le mal ? Je pense que tu devrai lui laissé un peu plus de liberté Lukas, Emil à besoin d'espace et d'indépendance pour grandir. Et je suis sûr que tu as besoin de temps pour toi aussi. (Tino)

« Luke mon ami...je comprends ton sentiment de devoir protéger ton frère à tout prix...mais Emil n'est pas un oiseau que tu peux enfermer dans une cage dorée. Il faut laisser les enfants voler de leurs propres ailes un jour ou l'autre... » (Arthur)

« Lukas réveilles toi damn it ! Même s'il grandit, Emil aura toujours besoin de ton soutien, tu ne peux pas te permettre de disparaître définitivement de sa vie. Tu veux suivre l'exemple de votre père ? »

De grosses larmes coulèrent le long des joues du norvégien.

Tandis qu'Emil enlaçait toujours son petit ami en un grand câlin et qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'avait pu éprouvé Lukas à l'époque, il entendit la voix de son aîné dans un coin de sa tête entre deux sanglots :

« Je suis désolé, désolé...désolé ...quel égoïste je fais...je ne peux plus faire machine arrière...c'est pour le mieux je suis désolé lillebror... »


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**

 **Je tenais à m'excuser d'une petite coquille que j'ai pû commettre en débutant cette histoire, dans le premier chapitre prologue, mais ne vous en faites pas , j 'ai une bonne excuse et vous comprendrez dans le chapitre suivant !**

 **Aussi sans plus attendre, un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture lecteurs !**

 **Disclaim : Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent à Himura Hidekaz, seule cette AU m'appartient.**

 **Note : personnes sensibles à des allusions dramatiques / gores s'abstenir**

 **La véritable phobie d'Emil chapitre 5**

Le jeune norvégien sentit la présence de quelqu'un qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Lukas… ? Hey, çà va ?

Le blond au regard neutre d'habitude, tenta de se reprendre et de chasser les dernières larmes qui le trahissait en coulant toujours sur ses joues. Il renifla et dévia le regard peu habitué à exprimer des émotions devant qui que ce soit. Il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et le grand danois ne put s'empêcher de le prendre quelques secondes dans ses bras. Tous deux se mirent à observer les adolescents en silence.

\- Den…

\- Hum ?

\- Suis-je si sévère envers Emil ? Suis je un mauvais frère ?

-...Je trouve qu'il à bien grandit le petit Ice...tu ne trouves pas ?

Lukas resta silencieux quelques minutes puis soupira.

\- Oui...il à grandi.

Le danois le regarda et lui sourit tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux qui ne ressemblaient déjà à pas grand-chose.

\- Comment tu les a sauvés ?

\- çà n'a pas d'importance.

\- Bon...tu peux te relever au moins ? Lui demanda le grand gaillard en se levant lui-même.

L'ainé Bondevik gémit en essayant de bouger. Le grand se pencha.

\- Ok...on rentre ? On les récupère et on rentre ok ?

Le norvégien gémit de nouveau mais se laissa porté docilement par ce danois aux grandes mains et à la carrure imposante qui accessoirement était devenu son premier véritable ami. Lukas se laissa allé contre le corps musclé de ce grand gaillard dont émanait une chaleur agréable.

Il se souvint de la façon dont lui et sont frère avaient rencontré le danois pour la 1ère fois alors que leur père avait « mystérieusement disparu ».

Celui-ci n'avait laissé derrière lui qu'une lettre évoquant l'existence d'un cousin finlandais qui pourrait les aider éventuellement. Il leur avait également légué toutes ses économies afin d'assurer leur avenir. Leur cousin Tino comptait s'installer en Norvège pour raisons...diplomatiques. Son travail était particulier, Lukas savait trop bien ce que cachait son cousin derrière son masque de gentillesse et de « bonne femme au foyer ». Il était évident que sa rencontre avec Berwald l'avait changé de biens des manières depuis...mais un espion sniper au service de son pays en restait un toute sa vie.

Donc lors d'une des visites de Berwald dans la petite maison du finlandais, le suédois devenu accessoirement leur comptable et amena son cousin danois Matthias Kohler. Malgré leur écart d'âge de 7 ans, Lukas et lui se retrouvaient à se côtoyer à la même fac de médecine. Ce qui était un stage en Norvège au début pour Matthias se transforma vite en projet de nouvelle vie et il envisageait même de s'y établir définitivement.

Si Lukas se montrait aussi protecteur envers Emil, bien que leur cousin s'était montré accueillant et avenant envers eux, ils avaient tous deux perdu leur mères respectives. Lukas avait 6 ans lorsque son père avait ramener bébé Emil dans ses bras qui était né une semaine auparavant. Emil ne connut jamais sa mère. Lukas lui-même n'avait presque pas d'informations sur elle, elle restait un mystère.

Même si...étant enfants ils avaient quand même passé du temps avec elle seulement Emil ne s'en souvenait pas. Il ne pouvait plus voir ce que lui voyait toujours, envolée son innocence d'enfant. Il n'avait pas non plus hérité les dons de leur père lui.

La mère de Lukas avait pardonné assez facilement cette « aventure » à son mari et avait pris lce, cet enfant à la santé très fragile sous son aile. Six ans plus tard, ce fut au tour de la mère de Lukas de partir pour l'autre monde, après un terrible accident de la route. Le petit norvégien qu'il était à l'époque ne comprenait pas et avait failli se perdre lui même dans cet au-delà pour rejoindre sa mère. Ses pouvoirs commencaient à bien se dévellopés malgré son jeune âge. Si son père ne l'avait pas empêcher de traverser la rivière à temps...

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami, il se sentait somnolant, ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes.

Il décida de ne pas broncher lorsqu'il entendit Emil l'appeler. Il savait que son jeune frère avait mille et unes questions à lui poser mais lui n'avait pas l'énergie ni la motivation de tout lui expliquer sur le moment.

« Je vais bien Lillebror, je répondrai à toutes tes questions promis….une fois que j'aurai dormi... »

L'islandais éternua suivi de son copain.

\- Allez venez les jeunes, il doit rester encore une couverture à l'arrière de la voiture, vous vous la partagerez s'écria Matthias.

Lukas se laissa aller et s'endormit profondément.

~ à la maison Bondevik~

Jia Long se précipita vers sa sœur dofolle d'iquiétude et dont le pied bandé reposait sur un tabouret. Après l'avoir rassurée un instant, il se retourna ver Emil qui lui proposa timidement de monter se changer.

Pendant ce temps, Matthias était monté avec son précieux fardeau avec Tino sur ses pas qui n'arrêtait pas de débiter ses inquiétudes et de poser des questions à une vitesse fulgurante.

\- Écoutes, il est juste crevé. On l'est tous un peu...je gère t'en fais pas.

\- Mais….j'ai un message pour Lukas.

\- c'est quoi ? Je transmettrai alors dis.

\- Arthur Kirkland vient demain lui rendre visite.

\- Humpf...génial. Autre chose ?

\- ….

\- Bonne nuit Fin.

\- Bonne nuit…

Le danois se faisait peut être des idées mais le finlandais semblait porter une trop grande attention à Norge… Celui-ci lui avait avoué refuser les avances que lui auraient faites Tino à ses 18 ans. Il serra plus fort dans ses bras le corps de celui pour qui il serait capable de tout, malgré le caractère du norvégien et leur relation étrange, et il le déposa dans son lit.

Dans sa chambre, Emil Steilsson venait de prendre une douche bien chaude . Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant un certain asiate à moitié allongé sur son lit, une DS dans ses mains.

\- Hum...Jia Long tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là… ?

\- Hey t'en as mis du temps pour une douche dis donc ! Une vrai gonzesse…

\- Je ne suis pas… dégages !

\- Tu es mignon quant tu t'énerves comme çà...allez viens Icey.

Emil soupira.

\- Écoutes, je ne suis pas d'humeur, Lukas est dans les vapes et j'ai failli te perdre auj…

L'asiatique l'attira à lui et lui vola un baiser.

\- Justement , lui murmura le brun dont l'ambre de ses yeux semblait fondre. Moi aussi j'ai cru que c'était la fin...mais tu nous à sauvé à la dernière minute !

\- C'est grâce à Lukas et ses dons de magiciens qu'on est encore là tu sais…

\- Peut-être, mais tu m'as ramené à la vie...my very own Icey boy.

Tandis que Jia Long murmurait ces mots, il déposa des baisers papillons sur ses yeux , sa joue puis descendit le long de son cou.

\- J-Jial…gnn…

Ils s'embrassèrent légèrement puis petit à petit langoureusement et leur mains se balladèrent sur l'un et l'autre en recherche de chaleur. Enchainant caresses et baisers ils commencèrent à se dévêtir l'un l'autre.

Tandis que le jeune couple se laissait aller à leur pulsions amoureuses, non trop loin de là se trouvait un danois qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour son ami norvégien qu'il considérait bien plus que çà. Il lui caressa les cheveux et déposa un furtif baiser sur le front puis observant le visage de Lukas de près il osa déposer un léger baiser furtif sur ses fines lèvres, frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments facilement. Alors qu'il scrutait ce visage divin, celui-ci se crispa légèrement puis il entendit Lukas soupirer et le vit ouvrir les yeux d'un coup. Les yeux bleu océan croisèrent des yeux bleu ciel. Le regard de Lukas se voulait vide et froid tout comme le ton de sa voix

\- Matthias, puis je savoir ce que tu fais là ?

\- Hum..; le danois se racla la gorge et se releva prestement eeeuh...tu veux manger quelque chose ? Il était gêné et tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa soudaine rougeur.

Lukas était irrité par ce qu'il avait vu et la minute d'après surpris et même un peu perturbé par la soudaine proximité du danois. Il fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître Est ce qu'il avait essayé de l'embrassé ? Lukas décida d' attendre un moment plus propice pour parler au danois de son étrange comportement.

\- Tu veux de l'eau ? Le danois versa de l'eau dans un verre tandis que Lukas ,sentant une le début d'une migraine venir , s'apprêtait à répliquer de lui ficher la paix tout deux se figèrent. Ils entendirent un cri à leur glacer le sang. S'ensuivit un grand fracas et un bruit de verre brisé.

\- çà vient de la chambre d'Emil, je vais voir !

Matthias se précipita hors de la chambre. Lukas aurait voulu faire de même il dût se contenter de refermer les yeux et d'observer.

Le grand danois tomba sur un Emil à terre, torse nu, tremblant de la tête au pied et ayant le regard rivé sur sa chambre.

\- Emil ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce que...

Un autre cri , mêlant rage et douleur, se fit entendre depuis la chambre.

\- Jial…

Soudain ils virent contre toute attente Berwald faire irruption dans la chambre puis se figer quelques secondes.

\- Ber… ?

\- M-Mei h'd t'ld me to come up. Sh's told us h's brother could hav' lost h's cool and may hav' b'come very dang'rous now. (Mei m'a dit de monter, elle nous à prévenue qu'il se pourrait que son frère ait perdu son sang froid et devenir vraiment très dangereux)

Cousin Berwald, lorsqu'il s'efforçait de dialoguer le faisait en anglais pour une raison ou une autre.

Cependant le suédois se figea un instant devant ce qu'il vit. Les deux autres se rapprochèrent pour jeter un coup d'œil. Ils virent le jeune brun recroquevillé sur lui même, torse nu également, se tenant la tête entre les mains, poings serrés. Ils observèrent de nombreuses veines noires se former le long de son corps jusqu'à sa gorge. Ainsi que l'ombre d'un tatouage complexe se former sur tout le dos. Du sang coulait un peu le long de ses bras.

Lorsque Jia Long se contorsionna et se releva réprimant un nouveau cri d'agonie, Berwald en profita pour se glisser derrière lui et lui saisir les deux bras afin de l'immobiliser. Cependant la force du garçon semblait augmenter de minute en minute. Heureusement que son cousin Matthias vint lui prêter main forte, il n'aurait pas pû l'empêcher de faire subir plus de dommages à la chambre d'Emil ou pire se jeter sur celui-ci.

L'islandais entendit un pas précipité et claudiquant s'approcher de lui. Il s'agit de Mei qui ne lui prêta aucune attention, accourant vers son frère sans hésitation. Elle tenta de l'apaiser et le faire revenir à la raison.

Emil était perdu et ne comprenait plus rien. Comment son panda boy s'était il transformé en une sorte de Mr Hyde ? Qu'avait-il fait pour provoquer çà ?

 _Ils étaient loin de se douter de ce à quoi ils avaient à faire._

 **Voici donc un nouveau chapitre partiellement terminé ( je n'hésiterai pas à revenir dessus pour allonger ce chapitre lorsque j'aurai un peu plus de temps) et un nouveau mystère d'apparu ! Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de cette fin mais je ne puis écrire d'avantage pour l'instant. Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension et vous laisse avec un petit passsage bonus/Omake :**

\- Peut-être, mais tu m'as ramené à la vie...my very own Icey boy.

Tandis que Jia Long murmurait ces mots, il déposa des baisers papillons sur ses yeux , sa joue puis descendit le long de son cou.

\- J-Jial…

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et commencèrent à déboutonner une chemise pour l'un, enlever un T-shirt pour l'autre.

Lukas était à la fois répugné et curieux, lui qui n'avait encore jamais vécu ce genre d'expérience. Alors voir çà par les yeux même d'Emil...était une expérience unique et qui ne se présenterait pas deux fois. Comment son petit frère , lui si calme et sérieux d'habitude pouvait s'adonner à ce genre d'ébats amoureux ? En même temps, en y regardant deux fois l'asiatique était plutôt beau garçon...Lukas se gifla mentalement. De toute façon le regard flamboyant qu'avait le brun ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, comment osait-il le dévoré ou plutôt dévoré son adorable petit frère demi islandais de cette manière ?

Cependant il ne pouvait expliquer l'adrénaline et toutes les émotions que pouvait ressentir Emil à ce moment là. Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer quelque chose à Emil.

« - N'oublies pas que si vous sortez, de sortir couverts… »

\- ! NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

\- eeeuh...Em' çà va ? Excuses si j'ai fais quelque chose qui ne fallait pas…

Emil était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien secoua la tête et sourit gêné à son copain.

\- n-non c'est rien, c'est pas toi...je...pensais juste à un truc désagréable….

\- Hum ok, mais concentres toi plus sur moi alors, genre laisses moi te faire oublier çà...

« - ! P***** LUKAS ! F***, de quoi tu te mêles ? T'étais pas dans les vapes ?

« plus maintenant »

« Lukas , si tu sors pas rapidement de ma tête je viendrai moi même t'assomer... »

« considères alors que je ne suis plus là...»

Lukas grimaça voyant la tournure des choses. Puis étrangement, il sentit son propre coeur battre la chamade, il eut la très réelle impression qu'une paire de lèvres se posaient sur les siennes. Il ne put s'empêcher pendant une poignée de secondes d'imaginer quelqu'un de très grand, musclé blond et aux yeux d'un sublime bleu ciel remplaçant l'asiatique...il soupira et se décida à se « réveiller » car il avait soudainement très chaud et soif. Il ne s'attendait pas à croisé de petits yeux bleu ciel aussi près de son visage.

 **...je n'ai rien à ajouter à ceci . A bientôt chers lecteurs ! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir , bonjour chers lecteurs ! La forme ?**

 **Il est trois heures du matin, j'ai voulu prolonger le chapitre...je corrigerai plus tard d'éventuelles fautes. Quelqu'un à regardé l'eurovision ? Si vous vous m'en parler en message privé pas de soucis ! J'aime beaucoup ce concours surtout depuis que je connais Hetalia...Déçue ? Oui assez, La France aurait pu mieux se classer à défaut de gagner (j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle resterait dans le top 3 ...) même si la gagnante à une belle voix comme souvent il y a mieux, pas mal de voix puissantes cette année tout de même…**

 **Mais je m'égare, désolé !^^' donc sans plus attendre un tout nouveau chapitre de La veritable phobie d'Emil.**

 **Please Enjoy~ !**

 **Note : HongIce mentionné, un chapitre censer faire avancer l'intrigue**

 **Disclaim : Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent respectivement à Himura Hidekaz**

 **La phobie d'Emil ~chapitre 6~**

Il suait, fut prit de tremblements incontrôlables et il restait planté là , voulant aidé mais ne sachant pas comment. Tout était de sa faute, Jia Long semblait souffrir le martyr.

« Emil, eh oh Emiil ? Que s'est -il passé ? »

\- Hein ?

« Allôoo ici Lukas Bondevik à Emil, Emil tu me reçois ? »

-…

« Et si tu commençais par te calmer et me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

\- ...c'est ma vie privé Lukas, çà ne te regardes pas ! Nan mais oh...IL rougit. Ben tiens , vu que tu es si malin, tu as du tout voir monsieur le magicien qui peut pas s'empêcher de...de...tout ce bordel c'est de ta faute ! …

\- « Non je n'ai rien vu petit frère ou presque...s'il te plait ce n'est pas le moment de m'en vouloir, si on veut trouver une solution il faut que tu me dise en détail ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant ...sa...transformation ?

Le cadet inspira profondément et il, le faisant pour sauver son grand amour, laissa parler ses souvenirs à sa place.

Collés l'un à l'autre, pendant que l'asiatique l'incendiait de baisers et petites morsures , les mains d'Emil reposait s'accrochaient à sa nique. Soudain elles bougèrent d'elles même comme attirée par un aimant en convergeant vers un point précis du dos de son amant. Ses doigts scintillaient ainsi qu'une cicatrice apparaissait petit à petit . Avant Qu'Emil n'aie pû réagir ou faire quoi que ce soit, Jia Long se raidit et lui empoigna violemment les poignets les plaquants au dessus de sa tête. Il fut prit de spasmes.

-N-non non non….

Il grogna et tendit qu'il portait un regard affolé au jeune nordique l'ambre de ses yeux disparut pour laisser place à la noirceur d'encre. Jia Long le lâcha précipitamment et sota hors du lit.

\- Emil sauves toi.

\- hein ? Panda boy… ?

\- Emil sors sérieux !

Continuant de trembler, Emil le sentit sursauter lorsqu'il l 'avait rejoint et l'enlaçait par derrière.

\- Emil Steilsson , au nom de tout ce qui t'es le plus cher...sors de cette chambre.

\- alors techniquement de un c'est ma chambre , de 2...je peux t'aider ?

-...gnn…non tu ne...comprends pas...je ne veux pas te faire de mal, pitié Emil fais ce que je dis...et appelles Arthur

\- Je-Je t'aime !

-...Moi aussi Ice...je t'aime trop...beaucoup trop, je suis...désolé...raaah !

Soudain Emil se retrouva projeté contre la porte de sa chambre tandis que Jia Long donna un grand coup dans un mirroir pas loin et se défoula dessus.

Fin du souvenir.

\- Lukas...c'est ma faute ? Me dis pas que c'est vraiment moi qui l'ai… ?

« - Non bien sûr que non, ne sois pas idiot, tu n'as pas un aussi gros pouvoir pour provoquer de telles transformations, tu ne sais rien encore… tu as simplement dû réveillé quelque chose en lui...je rappelles Arthur. »

\- Pas la peine...

Soudain des plumes blanches entrèrent dans le champ de vision de Lukas. Et il aperçut un ange, habillé d'une toge, aux yeux émeraude et un fouilli de cheveux blonds sur sa tête.

-Mei Ecartes toi ! S'écria t-il, OOO-Waaa-ta !

Ledit ange brandit une baguette magique et toucha sa cible. Cependant cela semblait s'avérer inutile à moins d'énerver encore plus l'adolescent. Une aile noir poussa dans son dos et projeta Berwald contre la fenêtre de la chambre qui se brisa et fit tombé le suédois.

\- grr...Ber !

La semi- créature envoya également Matthias valser contre une armoire.

\- Mr. Kirkland il faut faire quelque chose ! S'écria MeiLin..

« çà se gate ... Emil sort avec Mei c'est trop dangreux »

« Je dois aider Jial »

\- arrêtes d'être têtu !

\- c'est toi qui m'a refiler ta foutu magie !

\- Parce que maintenant tu y crois ?

Emil se jeta sur Jia Long lorsque celui-ci s'apprêtait à s'envoler hors de la chambre et Arthur lançait un nouveau sort « revelatum ! »

Ils furent aveuglés par un faisceau de lumière et ce fut l'obscurité totale pour Lukas et Emil.

Lukas rouvrit les yeux haletant, il se sentait partir, il était épuisé.

L'ange Arthur Kirkland , qui ne se trouvait pas loin au bout du couloir, resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il avait devant lui .

Le sort eut l'effet escompté sur soin fils qui arrêta de se débattre, se raidit et s'écroula au sol, revenant petit à petit à la normale . Cependant Emil irradiait, il se tourna vers lui les yeux vides et le visage tout aussi vide d'expression.

\- Bloody hell …Mais qui es tu Emil Steilsson ?

Le jeune homme à la chevelure platine le fixa quelques secondes avant de s'effondré à son tour près du corps de JiaLong.

\- ouch, il y est pas allé de main morte le gamin...quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Un ange ? Hey je suis pas mort ? Hey , t'approches pas , qu'est ce que … Arthur ?

Il s'approcha de Matthias posant sa baguette sur sa tête et chuchota

\- Somnum oblivitus

Le grand danois s'endormit immédiatement.

-Mei...je suis désolé, çà n'aurait jamais dû arrivé...mais il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux oublié parfois et il pointa sa baguette sur elle.

Une mélodie de boîte de musique résonna dans sa tête. Lukas reconnu la berceuse qu'il avait pour habitude de chanter à son frère. Des images se formèrent devant lui. Il était dans ce qui ressemblait à un vieux château, il suivait quelqu'un portant une longue tunique bleu marine. Arrivés dans une chambre le grand garçon se retourna et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. C'était une version de lui-même. Il se regarda dans le miroir de la chambre et s'aperçut qu'il ressemblait à un Emil qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans.

Lukas en conclut qu'il était dans les rêves d'Emil. Parfait.

 _\- Emil, mon très cher frère je te confies ce gousset_

Il lui glissa une chaîne autour du coup au bout de laquelle se trouvait un gousset en argent. Il l'ouvrit et la mélodie résonna à nouveau.

\- Puisses tu ne jamais te sentir seul…

Des cris de guerre se firent entendre depuis l'extérieur et le Lukas médiéval ouvrit une porte secrète dans un mur de la chambre. Il le poussa à l'intérieur et Lukas Bondevik se sentit tombé dans un autre rêve.

Il aperçut cette fois ci plus distinctement un drakkar naviguer sur l'océan. A son bord trois jeunes versions de Lukas, Emil et lui même. Il était juste au dessus du navire vikking. Ils prirent d'assaut un bâteau marchand. Bien que le jeune Matthias avait laissé le petit Emil en retrait , dans un barril, le bambin en sortit, personne ne fit attention à lui et brandissant une petite épée de bois il s'approcha du bord du navire et tomba. L'esprit de Lukas le suivit dans les abysses de cette océan sans fin.

C'était donc çà. Emil se remémorait inconsciemment de fragments de vies antérieures…ce qui expliquerait ses fréquents mauvais rêves dont il ne voulait pas parlé et son sommeil agité. Lukas n'avais jamais réussi à s'immiscer dans ses rêves auparavant et il dût reconnaître à son frère une force de caractère supérieur à la moyenne.

Mais comment pouvait-il voir ces « vies antérieures » ? Lukas était quasiment certains que depuis ses 12ans, Emil ne présentait plus aucune aptitude à communiquer avec des créatures magiques ou des esprits et encore moins à faire de la magie, il y croyait de moins en moins jusqu'à ne plus y croire du tout à ses 14ans. Trop intéressé par ses sorties au cinéma, ses jeux vidéos...enfin il lisait de temps à autre . Lukas avait au moins su lui transmettre cette passion là. Il savait également joué du piano mais le norvégien n'avait jamais entendu son frère. Emil avait toujours obtenu des résultats convenables sans être un génie des sciences pour autant. Il aimerait qu'il suive ses pas dans la recherche, il avait l'esprit aussi vif que lui. Tino disait souvent qu'il ferait un bon détective ou consultant pour la police locale avec ses connaissances en informatique.

Cependant il était temps de réveiller son maintenant.

L'islandais entendit la voix de son aîné résonner dans sa tête : « ouvres les yeux, réveilles toi Lillebror ! Ce n'est qu'une illusion provoquée par ton subconscient... » Emil ouvrit les yeux et porta ses mains à son cou surpris, il était au contraire toujours entouré d'eau malgré qu'il ne tombait pas. Était ce encore un rêve ? Il se débattit et se rendit vite compte qu'il était dans une sorte d'aquarium ? De bocal sérieusement ? Il avait un masque d'oxygène mais çà ne le rassurait pas plus que çà. Il observa nerveusement la salle autour de lui et son regard se posa sur un homme blond qui lui tournait le dos. Il portait un long manteau noir et semblait farfouiller dans de vieux livres. L'avait-on enlevé pour le tué ? Non , il se sentait plus comme un rat de laboratoire, c'était humiliant. Emil ne se souvenait pas de l'incident de la veille, il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs.

Pendant ce temps, Jia Long débarqua tranquillement les mains dans les poches, comme s'il connaissait bien les lieux. Il semblait s'adresser à l'homme lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Emil. Il se figea une seconde avec une expression de choque avant de réagir et de s'emparer d'un marteau ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait beaucoup. Il s'apprêtait à briser le verre. Ce qu'il fit mais s'en était déjà trop pour le cerveau d'Emil. Il prit à peine conscience que son copain s'apprêtait à le libéré de sa prison de verre avant de sombrer de nouveau dans les méandres de son inconscient.

\- Lukas...Lukas réveillez vous !

\- Emil !

Le norvégien reprit conscience dans son corps en un sursaut, sa main droite tendue devant lui et accessoirement frôlant les cheveux bruns et le visage pâle d'une jeune fille aux traits fins lui rappelant légèrement Jia Long. Mei, assise sur son lit proche du norvégien, reprit vite la parole.

\- Enfin ! Jia Long et Emil ne sont plus là Mr Vaïnamonen est parti à l'hôpital avec Peter, ils attendent des nouvelles de Mr Oxenstierna. Après sa chute il à bien dû se casser au moins un bras. Elle soupira.

\- Mei où sont ils ?...Arthur ?

Elle hocha la tête l'air sombre.

\- Il les à emmenés sous mes yeux. Je ne pouvais rien faire...désolé.

Lukas suivit le regard de la jeune fille sur sa cheville enflée et bleuit.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas dû faire autant d'efforts.

\- oh, çà ce n'est rien , je ne sens rien, mentit-elle, je m'en occuperai après. Mais Jia Long est mon frère avant tout, il avait besoin de moi...et je me suis dit qu'il fallait vous mettre au courant de la situa tion en premier….et vous apporter un bon petit déjeuner pour reprendre des forces ! Heureusement que le chef danois à préparé quelque chose de bon ce matin…

\- Merci Mei mais je n'ai pas faim. Et d'ailleurs...où est Matthias ?

\- eh bien...parti travaillé ? Il avais l'air pressé de régler quelque chose…mais de ne pas à hésiter à l'appelé si besoin.

\- L'idiot.

\- Arthur lui à jeté un sort d'amnésie...Quand j'ai repris mes esprits je suis venue vous voir puis l'ai trouvé à la cuisine qui finissait de préparer délicieuses crêpes, il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de pouvoir lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, il avait l'air de vraiment se souvenir de rien...

\- Il ne s'est même pas plains de son épaule ?

\- Comment savez vous…?

\- Les yeux d'Emil, c'est un peu long à expliquer.

-Hum...pas spécialement, il à cru à un mauvais mouvement de sa part.

\- Typique. Enfin bon, on ne peut quand même pas rester là sans rien faire, il faut que j'aille chercher Emil...Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Arthur l'a enmené avec lui. Jia Long est son fils mais Emil...

\- Il s'est peut être passé quelque chose, je ne suis pas sûre...j'ai été aveuglée pendant quelques minutes... Lukas vous ne devriez pas vous levez, vous n'êtes pas en état…

Le norvégien avait au contraire l'impression d'avoir récupérer un peu de ses forces , il gesticula et s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il sentit une forte douleur à la poitrine qui lui coupa le souffle. Sa respiration saccadée était devenue incontrôlable.

\- Lukas … ?

« Non pas çà ! Pas maintenant ! »

Emil avait tant besoin de lui...et maintenant que la phase 2 du sortilège qu'il appelait matérialisation semblait commencer à se dévellopper…Lukas s'efforça de rester calme afin de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Tousser le soulagea et au bout de deux minutes à peine il avait maîtriser la crise. La jeune asiatique fronça les sourcils et lui addressa un regard très sérieux .

\- Lukas, faites vous de l'asthme ? Avez vous des antécédants dans la famille ou d'autres maladies ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'ai peut être pas encore mon diplôme d'aide soignante mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour vous dire que si vous ne vous ménagé pas vous allez vous retrouver dans une sale situation. Calmez vous et soyez patient sinon votre famille sera obligé de vous interner vous savez...en résumé, pardonnez l'expresiion, vous êtes mal barré si vous ne faites pas plus attention… On peut toujours essayer de les joindre, Arthur n'avait sûrement pas de mauvaises intentions.

Mei tenta de consoler le norvégien de son mieux, elle comprenait qu'Arthur n'était pas net et que de toute façon rien n'allait quand çà concernait la « magie » qui à pris l'habitude de faire croire qu'elle donne tous les droits à celui qui l'utilise.

Le norvégien prit une grande inspiration à la fois exaspéré et tentant de contenir sa colère envers lui-même.

« Lillebror... »


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonjour me revoilà !**

 **J'aurai dû publié samedi dernier, je m'excuse...j'ai pas mal trimé avec ce chapitre, que j'ai repris plusieurs fois...J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira ! Au menu point de vue de Matthias suivi d'un point de vue extérieur parfois ramené à Jia Long, pour finir avec un petit moment avec Emil. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez trouvé ce chapitre amusant, ennuyant ou...je ne sais pas, j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu avec autant d'infos dans ce nouveau chapitre xD**

 **Please Enjoy~ Bonne lecture~**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent à Himaruya Sensei.**

 **La phobie d'Emil : chapitre 7**

Matthias à peine arrivé dans son cabinet de pédiatrie demanda à sa secrétaire de lui réserver un allé simple pour l'Angleterre le plus tôt possible, le jour même si c'était possible. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de la clinique où il exerçait à mi-temps, il avait demandé quelques jours de congé.

Tout ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière était étrangement clair. Bien sûr qu'il avait dû joué l'idiot le matin même devant la petite Mei et Tino. Celui-ci leur raconta comment il avait retrouvé le corps de son fiancé dans le jardin après avoir entendu le fracas de la fenêtre brisée. Il avait cru voir un ange sortir de la fenêtre d'Emil. Il avait appelé de suite une ambulance et monté à l'étage. Il étaient tous endormis profondément comme pare magie. Il s'était assuré qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres blessés avant de prendre Peter et accompagner l'ambulance.

Le lendemain il était seulement passé récupéré quelques affaires de Berwald. Il avait du mal à contenir sa colère malgré sa fatigue apparente. Après avoir harcelé la jeune fille de questions, Mei lui avait avoué, sans rentrer dans les détails, que c'était la faute de son frère si le suédois se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Le cousin de Lukas n'avait pas demandé son reste, ne soucia même pas de savoir où était passé les deux adolescents.

Tous deux avaient vu le finlandais sortir de la maison fumant de colère et frustration. Sûrement s'en voulait-il de n'avoir rien pu faire car occupé à rassurer Peter et à l'empêché d'aller se mettre en danger.

Le danois soupira, tout çà le dépassait aussi mais il était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu, ses muscles endoloris lui rappelait bien la force surhumaine développée par Jia Long. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'Arthur Kirkland avait emmené avec lui son fils mais Emil aussi. Matthias tenait à aller chercher le cadet des frères Bondevik qu'il considérait comme son propre frère.

Matthias pourrait également trouver les réponses à ses questions par lui-même. Pourquoi Arthur aurait-il kidnappé le frère de l'un de ses meilleurs amis ? Que s'était il passé après qu'il soit tombé dans les vapes après ce fichu sort ? En parlant de sort, l'anglais se serait trompé ? Matthias s'était rendu compte qu'il aurait dû ne pas se rappeler des événements de la veille, « Oblivitus, oblivitus ...çà veut dire oublier ? Lukas m'avait parlé de ce sort une fois... » . Bref Il préférait jouer la comédie et faire face seule à Kirkland plutôt que de laisser Tino l'accompagné, les ailes du démon Jia Long ne seraient pas suffisantes pour éviter de se faire plumé par un finlandais , ex-sniper pro en colère. Son cousin Berwald ne pouvait pas trouver compagnon plus fidèle .

La secrétaire interrompit le danois dans ses pensées.

\- Mr Kohler, il n'y a pas de places avant le vol de 17h…

Il fallait comptait 2h de vol même s'il y avait une heure de décalage entre les deux pays. Il n'y serait pas avant 18h voir 18h30. Il grimaça mais n'eut pas le choix, il devrait prendre son mal en patience. « Pourvu qu'il n'arrive rien à Icey entre temps ». Matthias avait déjà perdu un frère étant plus jeune , il ne voulait pas revivre çà une deuxième fois. Malgré la complicité taciturne des deux frères Bondevik et bien que Matthias aimait terriblement trainer avec Lukas dès que possible, il avait aussi dévelloppé une complicité avec le frère cadet . Celui-ci avait trop peur de décevoir son ainé ou son cousin qui voyaient pour lui de « grandes carrières » alors que lui, Emil Steilsson vooulait seulement vivre de sa passion pour la musique et la danse. ..Matthias avait été également le premier à entendre parler de Jia Long, cet élève super populaire qui faisait battre étrangement le coeur de cette petite tête blonde, aux cheveux gris claire. Matthias secoua la tête pour revenir au présent.

\- Bien Maya, j'avais des rendez-vous après 16h ?

\- Non monsieur.

-Parfait , merci bien Maya… tu peux partir en vacances dès demain, je risque de ne pas revenir au cabinet avant un moment, ne prends pas d'autre rendez vous avant la semaine prochaine.

-Bien monsieur.

 _Pendant ce temps en Angleterre à Scheffield..._

Après avoir brisé la vitre qui emprisonnait son petit ami, Jia Long rattrappa le corps inerte de l'islandais qui ne portait qu'un caleçon. Il lui retira les fils placés sur ses poignets, sa nuque et son dos. il lui trouva des couvertures. Il ui retira également son masque d'oxygène et jeta un regard noir à Arthur Kirkland.

\- Léon je peux t'expliquer…

\- c'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi il est là, dans cet état ?

\- J'ai découvert quelque chose d'important...Emil n'est pas humain.

\- Ha c'est la meilleure ! Quoi, tu vas me dire que c'est un extraterrestre maintenant ? Tu peux trouver mieux comme excuse….je crois que tu passes trop de temps seul enfermé chez toi le vieux, tu commences à perdre les pédales avec tes histoires de magie noir...Mais même si Emil était pas 100 % humain çà changerait rien entre nous et Emil reste Emil quoi qu'il arrive..

\- Lé… !

\- C'est Jia Long !

Arthur aficha un sourrire crispé.

\- Bien, Jia Long Kirkland...te souviens tu au moins de ce qui s'est passé hier soir chez les Bondevik ? Te souviens tu seulement de quelque chose pendant que tu perdais la raison ?

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi je me suis retransformé ? Çà fait déjà six ans que la malédiction a été levée...Je pensais que ton ami roumain et toi vous vous en étiez occupé ?

\- Oui...mais à nous deux on ne pouvait pas simplement rompre la malédiction. On a...placé un sceau sur ton dos.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'y avait aucun risque. Seul un être non humain dôté d'une grande force vitale pouvait briser ce sceau... Et c'est en partie pourquoi j'ai pris Emil avec nous. C'est lui qui à réveillé l'inugami* et qui à provoqué la transformation...n'est ce pas ?

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé juste avant que tu commences à te transformé ?

Le jeune detourna le regard . 

\- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons Arthur.

\- Tu es mon fils, même si je n'ai pas toujours pu être à tes côtés…

\- Les rares fois où je te voyais , tout partait en fumé et je n'avais même pas à allumer mes pétards. ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous nous infligez çà ? Utiliser vos pouvoirs en pensant qu'on en a besoin ? ou pour prendre des décisions à notre place ? Contrôler nos vies , comme de simples marionnettes, c'est çà ?

Arthur kirkland se mit à transpirer , il sentit la colère de son fils monter en lui et dans ces conditions il pouvait se retransformer en cette chose , cette créature nommée inugami* qui à profité du sort pour se faire pousser des ailes. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de prendre le contrôle du jeune garçon . L'anglais savait que c'était sa faute . Le sortilège que Lukas avait imposer à Emil, il l'avait également conjurer sur Jia Long , il était allé cherché son fils en asie...Il prit soin de conjurer le sort de la façon la moins "dangereuse" pour le mage mais sans penser aux réelles conséquences si un tel sort était interrompu...il avait condamné le garçon , c'était entièrement de sa faute . 

Le brun en question fut pris de tremblements et son regard s'assombrit. Mais il se reprit en posant son regard sur le visage d'ange d'Emil dans ses bras. 

\- Jia Long...calmes toi s'il te plait. Te souviens tu seulement de ce que tu as provoqué autour de toi hier soir ? Ta force à décupler rapidement, le grand à lunettes et Matthias ne controlaient plus la situation…

Jia Long deglutit terrifié à l'idée d'avoir pu blesser quelqu'un ou pire.

\- Laisses moi une chance de t'expliquer reprit Arthur.

Lorsque j'ai utilisé le revelatum sur toi , Emil s'est interposé , le sort l'a touché aussi .

\- et ?

\- Il a réagit au sort. Il était entouré d'une lueur bleue , le regard vide ...il n'était pas conscient de son état donc pas conscient de sa vrai nature. Les seules créatures qui réagissent de cette façon au sort et peuvent prendre une apparence humaine sont (il compta sur ses doigts) Sirène ou triton dans ce cas, Ange et Fée. Je ne peux pas deviné en un simple coup d'œil, je suis obligé de faire des tests...

\- Une fée sérieusement ? Ok il est petit mais les fées ça fait que quelques centimètres genre, non?

Et Emil est un mec, tu es au courant ?

\- Il existe des peuples mixtes et n'oublies pas que certaines fées puissantes peuvent prendre taille humaine.

\- Ok...et pourquoi çà t'intéresses autant ? D'ailleurs tu étais obligé d'enfermer Emil dans l'un de tes...machins ? 

\- oui, a travers ma 1ere expérience j'ai pu constater qu'au contact il ne lui poussait pas de branchies ni de nageoires. J'ai pu en conclure que ce n'étais pas un triton.

Jia Long roula les yeux, il ne croyait pas qu'il tenait ce genre de conversation étrange avec son « père biologique ».

\- Bravo Einstein...je crois qu'on s'en serait rendu compte si Emil pouvait respirer sous l'eau...Et en quoi ca t'interesses ?

\- Nous intéresse. Lukas m'a demandé d'enquêter sur la mère d'Emil , évidemment si elle n'est pas humaine, je comprends qu'on ait eu peu de chances à retrouver des registres ou des traces de sa vie en Islande .

Ce qui me laisse perplexe sont les petites cicatrices sur le dos de ton ami, entre ses omoplates...Lukas à parlé d'un accident dans son enfance mais en regardant de plus près on dirait...je ne suis pas sûre mais çà me fais pensé qu'il aurait pû avoir des ailes et que l'on lui ait arraché...Je dois rappeler Lukas .

\- Quoi ? Quel délire …

Jia Long avait du mal à suivre , il avait du mal à croire à tout çà. Puis il apperçut quelque chose traverser le mur derrière Arthur. Puis un autre machin qui flottait au dessus de leur tête. Mouais , il avait récupéré ce qu'il n 'avait jamais demandé quand il était gamin, c'était officiel, il pourrait se faire de nouveaux amis et ennemis invisibles et on le prendrai pour un fou, génial.

\- Ne dis rien à Emil pour l'instant , ce n'est pas notre rôle. Installes le plutôt dans une chambre , il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller maintenant ...je suis désolé fiston . L'anglais lui posa une main sur l'épaule. J'espère résoudre rapidement ton problème et que tu me pardonnera un jour …

Les yeux vert d'Arthur Kirkland étaient empli d'une profonde tristesse . La seule chose qu'il avait voulu était se rapprocher de son fils et le convaincre de vivre sous son toit où il lui enseignerait la magie plutôt que de rester en Chine avec la famille qui l'avait adopté. Il n'avait pas su jouer son rôle de père à l'époque ou son ex compagne était encore en vie.

Le brun se degagea doucement et soupira.  
\- c'est fou tout çà ... et comment je suis censé lui expliquer qu'il se retrouve seulement en caleçon ?  
Arthur lui sourit et lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux. Son portable se mit à sonner.

L'adolescent se releva avec son adorable Iceboy dans les bras.  
\- A plus

\- Jia Long.

Le blond lui désigna un petit étui de fioles ocre tandis qu'il répondait au coup de fil . L'adolescent hocha la tête , glissa les fioles dans sa poche et monta les escaliers sans lâcher une seconde Emil .Il décida de l'emmener dans sa chambre avant d'aller se préparer quelque chose, c'est qu'il avait faim tout de même ! Il sentit qu'il aurait pu se mettre un bœuf entier sous la dent ...littéralement .

Lorsqu' Emil reprit conscience il ne voulait qu'une chose revoir son frère. Cette femme dont il avait rêvé était très belle et avait une longue chevelure platine. Mais pour une raison ou une autre sa présence l'intimidait. Il n'arrivait plus à joindre mentalement Lukas et bien sûr il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de prendre son portable avec lui , s'il avait seulement imaginer un jour que le père de son copain l'enlèverai sous la forme d'un ange... du coin de l'oeil il aperçu quelque chose . Il crut d'abord à une peluche de lapin vert posée là...mais lorsque celle-ci se mit à bouger et à prendre son envol en virevoltant dans la pièce ; Le garçon ne put réprimer un cri de surprise et posséder Monsieur Puffin et lui parler lui parut 100 fois moins bizarre . Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son macareux soit à ses côtés d'ailleurs .

\- Hi ! its flying mint bunny , at your service sir !

Emil lui balança des oreillers pris de panique .  
\- C'est pas réel , c'est pas réel , ce truc n'est pas réel…

To be continued…

 *** inugami = dieux chien littéralement**

 **Une créature que j'ai pioché dans les mythes et légendes du Japon. On disait que cette créature pouvait être invoquée lors du sacrifice d'un chien pour un rituel, sa tête ressemble pas trop à celle d'un chien sur les anciennes estampes. C'est la créature la moins hideuse et la moins bizarre de toutes les légendes japonaises je pense. Il est dit aussi que l'inugami n'est pas nécessairement maléfique, il donne des pouvoirs à son maître...cependant certains Inugami peuvent se rebeller contre leur maître et vouloir prendre le contrôle de ce dernier.**

 **Voilà, si vous avez des hypothèses sur ce qui est arrivé à Emil ou des questions n'hésitez pas à m'en parler en MP ou en reviews qui font toujours plaisir, et savoir que vous suivez cette histoire me fait encore plus plaisir. Merci et à très bientôt chers lecteurs !**

 **( mon objectif : pouvoir vous offrir un chapitre une fois par semaine soit le mercredi soit le samedi jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire ^^ )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir, bonsoir je suis de retour~**

 **Je suis désolée du retard ! (mais depuis le temps, si vous suivez toujours, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude n'est ce pas ? ) c'est juste difficile de savoir à l'avance si oui ou non j'aurai finis le chapitre à temps...Je réalise que parfois cette histoire pompe mon moral...et me frustre, je ne peux avancer trop vite.**

 **Néanmoins ne vous en faite pas je compte finir cette fanfic coûte que coûte avant éventuellement de partir pour l'étranger d'ici mi-Juillet (rien est encore complètement sûr, mais si je venais à m'installer ailleurs et avoir ce poste, je n'aurai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire/publier durant ce laps de temps…)**

 **En tous cas voici un nouveau chapitre,**

 **N'oubliez pas vos commentaires sont les bienvenus !**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **La phobie d'Emil chapitre 8**

On toqua à la porte et la tête d'Arthur Kirkland apparue .

\- Emil tu es réveillé ? Ah, tu as rencontré mon ami Mint Bunny...tu peux le voir ?

Emil. Hocha la tête lentement, incertain et en silence, les yeux ronds. Arthur soupira .

\- Je peux rentrer ? Bunny laisses nous je te prie .

Le lapin couleur verte s'approcha un instant du blond puis disparut derrière un mur. Arthur n'attendit pas la réponse du jeune homme et s'approcha du lit où il se trouvait recroquevillé dans un coin. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser tout d'abord…

\- où suis je ?

\- A la demeure Kirkland à Scheffield . Je ...j'ai paniqué lorsque tu as perdu conscience et je t'ai donc amené ici .

L' islandais n'etait convaincu qu'à moitié mais du se contenter de l'excuse pour le moment .

\- Jia Long ?

\- Il prend son déjeuner en bas . Emil..

\- j'aimerai appeler mon frère .

\- Ce n'ai pas la peine. J'allais y venir, je l'ai eu au bout du fil il y a un instant .

\- Je veux l'entendre de vive voix, passez moi un téléphone .

\- Emil écoutes moi s'il te plait ! Je te laisserai l'appelé plus tard … tu dois retourner en norvège quoiqu'il en soit. Mais j'aimerai d'abord que tu répondes à quelques unes de mes questions. Tu ne communique plus avec lui ?

Emil fit non d la tête .

\- Ton dos te fais mal ?

Un autre non de la tête. A vrai dire il ressentait des picotements mais pas la peine d'en parler se dit-il. 

\- La santé de Lukas ...est très fragile en ce moment. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop le déranger et éviter d le stresser.

\- « éviter de le stresser »...ce n'est pas un peu trop tard pour çà ? répéta Emil d'un ton ronique et accusateur. C'est lier à ce qu'il m'arrive n'est ce pas ? Il m'a jeté un sort pour que je devienne bizarre comme vous c'est çà ?

L'anglais détourna le regard.

\- Emil c'est ...plus compliqué que çà . Est ce qu' a tout hasard , te souviens tu de l'accident qui t'as laissé tes cicatrices sur ton dos ?

Emil fronca les sourcils et avant qu'il ne réponde quoi que ce soit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Jia Long chargé d'un grand plateau d'où émanait des senteurs épicées …

\- Alors, est ce que ma belle au bois dormant s'est réveillé, une petite faim ? ...out of my room Arthur, fin de l'interrogatoire barbant , il a faim et à besoin de reprendre des forces...Pas vrai Em' ?

\- Quel accident ? Et... o-où sont passés mes vêtements ?

\- Mon père t'as pris pour sa souris blanche de labo un instant pendant que je nétais pas dans le coin. Je t'ai ramené dans ma chambre et sêcher . On fais presque la même taille, ce n'est pas trop difficile de te trouver des T-shirts..je te passerai un jean tout à l'heure.

Le brun posa le plateau remplit de bol et petits mets asiates encore fumants .

\- Hum, encore une fois je suis désolé. Dès que tu iras mieux nous en reparlerons Emil. Ce serait bien qu'on ait une dicussion à trois avec ton frère...quoi qu'il en soit je suis dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi .

Avant de quitter la chambre il s'adressà à son fils : - Léon n'oublies pas de rappeler ton oncle Kiku , j'ai oublié qu'il était arrivé à Londres l'autre jour et souhaitait te voir pour un spot publicitaire...Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter si tu n'es pas en condition pour…

\- çà va je sais me débrouiller seul le vieux

\- shut up kid

\- drunk wanker

\- little jerk…

\- m…

Emil lui donna une chiquette pour que l'asiate se taise. L'anglais secoua la tête exaspéré. Il fixa Emil et lui lança :

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, si tu constates des modifications éranges en toi, comme de la lumière qui irradit tes doigts, n'hésites pas à en parler et venir me voir.

Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à son fils qui semblait ccuppé dans sa penderiel sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

\- dis moi si je dérange…

L'asiate retint un petit rire.

\- Désolé Em' chéri.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de l'islandais vexé.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe.

\- Moi non plus. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

\- et c'est quoi cette histoire de pub ?

\- oh rien, oncle Kiku est responsable publicitaire (?) et en échange de faire de la publicité pour mon café il m'a demandé d'inventer un clip pour vendre un produit proposé par sa société, faire un peu de buzz...

\- et comment tu ferai çà ?

\- avec deux beaux jeunes hommes dansant sur du Hip-hop…

Jia Long afficha un sourire narquois en fixant Emil un instant.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme çà ?

\- Tu te souviens de ma dernière soirée pour l'anniversaire de la World Academy ? De la choré qu'on avait répété...?

L'esprit de Lukas cogitait ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. Comment le pourrait-il ? Depuis qu'il avait cessé d'essayer de communiquer via l'esprit de son frère, il se sentit récupérer quelques forces mais était fou d'inquiétude. Il ne pouvait être tranquille n'ayant aucune nouvelles de son frère qui avait laissé son portable sur place évidemment.

Il aurait pu appeler Matthias et essayer de lui expliquer la situation. Lukas fit la moue en y pensant, si son ami danois était vraiment devenu amnésique, le norvégien ne voulait pas passer 3 heures à tout lui rappeler et se retrouver à devoir lui expliquer certains détails sans importance pour lui. Il fit donc la chose qui lui sembla la plus censée sur le moment et appela directement Arthur.

\- Hello ?

-Arthur...où as tu enmené Emil ? Tu as intérêt à ce qu'il aille bien…

Il s'était addressé à son ami magicien sur un ton neutre mais pas moins menaçant.

\- Lukas c'est toi ? Wouaa le prince à daigner m'appeler ? Pincez moi je rêve…

Il entendit à l'autre bout du fil la respiration saccadée de son ami. Emil va bien calmes toi. Le magicien lui résuma les événements depuis qu'il avait jeter le sortilège sur son fils.

\- Ah….j-je...je vois…

\- Lukas ? Es tu sûre que…

\- OUI ARTHUR CA VA PARFAITEMENT BIEN !

Le norvégien plaqua trop tard ses mains contre sa bouche. Il avait perdu son sang froid et guetta la porte. L'espace de quelques secondes il entendit la voix de Mei s'élever légèrement, c'était du chinois surement.

Le jeune anglais fronça les sourcils et soupira.

\- Désolé , c'était idiot de ma part….mais j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose...tu savais pour les cicatrices d'Emil ? Tu savais qu'un puissant sort les masquait ?

Le norvégien n'y tenait plus.

\- c'est ma faute...déclara Lukas entre deux sanglots à l'époque je n'avais que 7ans mais...j'avais compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Notre père ne voulait jamais laisser ma mère donner son bain à Emil depuis qu'il l 'avait ramené. C'était lui qui s'en chargeait pendant un moment. Un jour Emil qui commencait à peine à marcher s'était sali dans une flaque de boue...c'était un jour où mon père devait rentrer tard et ma mère rentrait des courses….elle avait décidé de lui donner un bain...je me suis précipitée lorsque je l'ai entendu pousser un cri aigu...sur son petit corps fragile...deux longues cicatrices longeaientt parallèlement son dos…

\- depuis son omoplate ? J'ai pu voir mais elles étaient minuscules, à peine visibles…

Le norvégien continua sur sa lancée .

\- Emil ne réagissait pas lorsqu'on y touchait, il semblait ne sentir aucune douleur et ne pas être conscient de la blessure mais...ma mère commençait à tourner de l'oeil j'ai dû l'aidée à le rhabiller, mon père est arrivé à ce moment. Ma mère l'a attaqué avec pleins de questions mais mon père y a coupé court en lui faisant perdre la mémoire. Il s'est avancé vers moi pour faire la même chose...je me suis protégé.

\- Oui , tes pouvoirs se sont révélés tôt ?

\- Mon père m'a fais signe de garder le silence. Arthur, je me souviens de tout dans les moindres détails... le regard désespéré de mon père... ce souvenir vivace ne cesse de venir hanter mes rêves.

\- Tu crois que ton père aurait quelque chose à voir avec ces cicatrices ?

\- Je...ne sais pas Arthur….je ne sais pas.

Il soupira profondément et pris un temps avant de continuer.

Je suis déterminer à aller jusqu'au bout et connaître toute la vérité. Emil à le droit de savoir d'où il vient.

\- Je comprends mieux...Luke, laisses moi vous aider Emil et toi.

\- Crois tu seulement que l'on en viendra à bout ?

\- Bien sûr. Ca aurait été beaucoup plus simple si l'on retrouvait ton père…

\- On l'a cherché pendant des années Arthur, il n'a laissé aucunes traces derrière lui... Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il fait parti des 4 meilleurs mages au monde.

\- Je pense que rien est impossible mon ami. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous Lukas, tu as ma parole de gentleman et de frère sorcier.

\- Et...et Léon ?

\- Il va bien, pour l'instant je contrôle la situation. La voix de l'anglais trembla légèrement. J'ai des réserves d'or liquide et orchidée* Mais pourquoi vouloir transférer ton pouvoir à Emil ?

\- ...Nous avons les mêmes raisons Arthur. De base, moi aussi je me suis laissé emporté par les sentiments... lorsque j'ai su que ton fils...sortait avec mon frère...et qu'il vivait avec sa famille adoptive...et voilà le résultat…

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Quelle tête de mule...mais tu...tu n'es pas encore mort Lukas ! C'est bon signe? Tu ne mourras pas sinon ce serait déjà fais. Il n'y a qu'un seul mage au monde qui l'ait réussi de son vivant de cette façon . Tu es fou d'avoir voulu reproduire un sort inventé par l'un de tes ancêtres...et en même temps je comprends ce lien fort qui vous unis. Je t'envie, je n'ai jamais eu de relation fraternelle aussi forte. Même pas avec Alfred...et j'ai même gâché la vie de mon fils Léon, il me fait tellement penser à…

\- Stop. Arrêtes çà Arthur. On en a déjà parlé. La mort de Lien n'est pas de ta faute. Et...je sens ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps…

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je me sens faiblir d'heure en heure et je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de moi alors, s'il te plait, renvoies moi Emil au plus vite. Ne lui dis rien pour l'instant.

\- Entendu.

\- J'aimerai...lui parler.

\- Je suis désolé, il est avec Jia Long il…

\- Je sais….même si tu cherchais à aider, ne mènes plus ce genres de recherches sur lui sans sa permission compris ? Il est assez fragilisé comme çà.

\- évidemment.

\- promets moi...que tu lui apprendras à s'en servir…

\- qui moi ?

\- Oui Arthur Kirkland, je ne connais pas meilleur magicien. Après tout, tu as suivi les enseignements de mon père. Je peux te faire confiance ?

\- ...tu peux compter sur moi Lukas Bondevik.

\- Adieu Arthur.

\- A bientôt mon ami.

Après avoir appelé Arthur, il l réussit néanmoins à se hisser hors de son lit, à se lever, s'asseoir dans son bureau et s'entourer de livres de sortilèges et créatures légendaires en tout genre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de temps à autre s'attendant à voir la jeune fille débarquer dans la pièce. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps, qu'il paierait les conséquences de ce sortilège quelles quelles soient. Mais il se devait d'aider et faire sa part des recherches sur la vrai nature de son demi-frère.

En Angleterre un certains danois voyait rouge. En deux heures bien des misères lui étaient arrivées depuis qu'il était arrivé au pays. Installé au volant de la voiture qu'il avait nouvellement louée , il se mit soudain à penser à Lukas. Il avait sorti son portable machinalement, il n'en était plus à cinq minutes de près. Il prendrait juste des nouvelles avant de se diriger enfin vers la demeure Kirkland dont il avait chipé l'addresse dans le bureau de son ami. Il convivait tellement avec les Bondevik qu'il connaissait la maison par coeur.

C'est alors que le e portable qu'il tenait en main se mis à vibrer.

\- Hallo…. ?

\- her tenke deg å fortelle meg hvor du er idiot forbi? Hvorfor var det mobil slukke? **

\- Hey ! lure deg selv!***

Matthias Kölher serra les dents et sa main autour de son portable.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui joue à Merlin l'enchanteur et provoque des catastrophes ! Tu n'imagines pas comment je galère depuis presque quatre heure, bon sang déteste déjà ce pays ! A croire que ton ami m'a rendu malchanceux et fait tout pour pas que je le retrouve...mais je vais les retrouver, je ne suis pas du genre à baisser les bras aussi vite...Même si la compagnie avec laquelle j'ai embarqué à réussi à perdre mon sac dans les compartiments portes bagages, que j'ai voulu ensuite louer une voiture, qu'on m'a refilé un tacot qui m'a laissé en plein milieu de la route au bout de deux kilomètres à peine ! Un gaillard très bavard m'a pris en auto-stop mais il était encore plus paumé que moi ! Cette fois j'ai réussi à me trouver une belle petite voiture qui devrait tenir la route. Arthur à qu'a bien se tenir.

\- Matthias...où es tu exactement ?

\- En Angleterre Pardi !

\- Mais encore ?

\- Tout près de Scheffield !

\- Scheffield ? Arthur...attends tu te rends chez Arthur ? Tu as gardé tes souvenirs de hier soir ? Tu ...

\- Belle déduction Sherlock… Je risque pas de venir jusqu'ici pour juste prendre le thé, encore moins avec Arthur… répondit le danois d'un ton ironique.

\- ...Pourquoi ?

\- Arthur, ce type, commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs...sinon il à enlever Ice et le petit Long, j'allais pas rester à mon bureau sans rien faire.

Le novégien se mordit la lèvre se demandant s'il n'avait pas surestimé les capacités de son ami magicien, s'il avait râté un sort aussi simple qu'oblivitus sur Matthias...bon le sort aurait pu ricoché à cause de sa baguette à la limite.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?

Le grand danois soupira dans l'auto.

\- A quoi çà vous aurait servi ? Ni toi ni Mei aurait pu venir avec moi et la question se pose même pas pour Tino , apparemment Berwald aurait quelques côtes de cassées, une jambe et quelques blessures superficielles à la tête, ils le garde une semaine à l'hôpital au cas où.

\- Je vois.

\- Et toi, comment çà va d'ailleurs ?

-...un peu mieux…. il mentait il savait qu'il avait eu un peu de répis mais la fatigue démesurée était là et sa poitrine était douleureuse.

\- Génial ! Bon je te laisse, il se fait tard et plus vite j'aurai trouvé Emil, plus vite on pourra rentrer.

\- Hum...pas besoin de jouer les gros bras, Arthur ne lui à rien fait, Emil...voulait juste rester avec Jia Long.

Pas besoin de mêler le danois à cette histoire

\- Dommage.

\- Den…

\- Oui ?

\- ...Revenez vite sains et saufs...et fais attention à toi surtout.

Lukas raccrocha précipitamment. Ce genre de phrase...il la réservait uniquement pour Emil d'habitude. Pourquoi diable son coeur cognait-il si fort contre sa cage thoracique ?

 **A suivre…**

 ***** **or liquide d'orchidée : Je ne sais pas plus que vous ce que çà pourrait être, seulement que c'est une solution doré et çà aide Jia Long à maitriser ses émotions négatives, si vous avez autre chose à me proposer je suis tout ouïe~**

 **** norvégien : « çà te dérangerait de m'expliquer où tu es passé idiot ? Pourquoi ton portable était-il éteins ? »  
**

 ***** idiot toi même !**

 **Voilà, j'espère que çà vous aura plu, à très bientôt pour les péripéties du prochain chapitre !**

 **Attendez vous à plus de magie, de drame, de feels... xD Bon weekend à tous ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs /lectrices, followers/followeuses, Je suis de retour !**

 **Je m'excuse de l'attente occasionée pour ce nouveau chapitre mais ce doit être le chapitre qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre jusqu'à maintenant ! Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier régulièrement, j'ai besoin de breaks au risque d'imploser car j'y pense et j'imagine quoi écrire presque tous les jours. Maintenant j'ai juste l'étrange impression en terminant ce long chapitre d'y avoir laissé ma sueur et mon sang...^^' et ma santé mentale au passage mais c'est aussi çà être écrivain je pense ? XD**

 **Enfin bon, pour écrire des chapitres de qualité j'ai besoin de temps vous l'aurez compris. Je suis néanmoins déterminée à finir cette fanfic coûte que coûte et je pense que vous ne serez pas au bout de vos surprises après ce chapitre-ci. Je compte finir l'histoire en deux/trois chapitres maximum avant de mettre une parenthèse importante à l'écriture de fanfictions car ma propre histoire m'attend ^^'**

 **Il se peut que les personnages sonnent vraiment OOC par moments, je m'en excuse d'avance.**

 **Je cherche une bêta, si intéréssés , merci de m'envoyer un message.**

 **Bon j'arrête de faire ma piplette et vous laisse déguster ce chapitre, particulièrement sombre mais efficace je pense.**

 **Bonne lecture ~ ^w^**

 **AVERTISSEMENT : personne émotives s'abstenir, contient un peu de gore et quelques mots et expression vulgaires utilisées par Mathias, Arthur et Jia Long**

 **DISCLAIMER : L'univers d'Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent à HIMARUYA Hidekaz**

 **La véritable phobie d'Emil**

 **chapitre 9**

Il était près de 23h lorsqu'Arthur entendit de violents coups frappếs à sa porte. Il sursauta légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils mécontent qu'on le sorte de sa reflexion, déposa ses lunettes et le livre qu'il consultait sur son bureau. Les coups étaient persistants.

\- Damn it, I'm coming, I'm coming !

Qui pouvait être impatient de le voir à ce point à une heure pareille. Il ne serait pas surpris de voir son jeune frère Alfred, ou tout autre idiot de frère qu'il avait, débarquer chez lui sans prévenir. Ce ne serait ni la 1ere ni la dernière fois. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte , devant lui se tint un grand blond trempé de la tête au pieds, contrarié et jurant en danois. Il entra dans la demeure sans se faire prier.

\- Mais que...me vaut cette visite Kohler ?

\- Joues pas au con avec moi Arthur KIRKLAND ! Après la galère que j'ai traversé pour arriver jusqu'ici, tu vas t'asseoir et me rendre Emil sans faire d'histoires !

\- Certes...et si nous en discutions au coin de la cheminée ? Proposa le gentleman anglais en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le danois grogna mais ne refusa pas car il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. . Ils se dirigèrent tous deux au salon.

\- du thé ? Du café...?

\- Où est Emil ?

\- Il s'est sûrement endormi dans la chambre d'ami ? Fit-il remarqué désignant du menton l'escalier dans le couloir.

\- Te fiches pas de moi, je connais Emil et il doit être bien réveillé ...Je vais le voir , Lukas m'a demandé de le ramené.

Il se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier. Arthur fronça les sourcils, le suivit et le retint par le bras.

\- quoi encore ?

\- Il est épuisé, comptes tu l'enmener maintenant ?

L'orage gronda.

\- ...Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici avec toi d'abord ?

Tout ce tapage avait réveillé Jia Long. Le brun bailla et regarda son réveil. « 23h30 »

Il se demanda si Emil dormait toujours. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut frustré et perplexe de constater que personne ne se trouvait à ses côtés. Il se redressa et constata la fenêtre de sa chambre grande ouverte. Jia Long bondit hors du lit et s'y précipita. En s'y penchant il remarqua alors qu'une corde de draps y était suspendue. Un éclair passa tout près suivi d'un bruit de tonnerre.

« Shit….où es tu Emil ? »

Courir...Il ne voulait penser qu'à çà . Il ne dépendait plus que de çà. Courir encore et toujours à s'en faire mal aux côtes. Inspirer deux fois par le nez, expirer deux fois par la bouche. Tant qu'il restait concentré sur sa respiration, Emil n'avait plus à les entendre. Il cherchait à fuir ces voix dans sa tête. Celles qui murmuraient son prénom sans cesse et l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. L'une d'entre elles...était celle de son frère. Le jeune Islandais ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il trébucha sur le bas côté d'une route déserte et s'étala de son long. Sa vue était devenue flou, tandis qu'il se demanda si la pluie était la seule fautive des gouttes tombant sur ses mains. Il se rassit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même par réflexe. Il blottit sa tête entre ses genoux. « Où es tu grand-frère quand on a besoin de toi ? Lukas... » Il ne mourrait pas. C'était un semi-rêve qu'il avait eu, une vision de son frère sur son lit de mort avant d'entendre « les voix ».

\- Hey.

Quelqu'un s' était rapproché de lui. Quelque chose de doux vint effleurer ses épaules. Le blond ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Emil, Est ce que çà va ? Hey réponds moi...cette nouvelle voix murmurra à son oreille et l'obligea à redresser la tête. Penché au dessus de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien se tenait Jia Long. Autour d'eux, l'islandais remarqua deux grandes ailes noires qui l'abritait de la pluie. Emil eut un mouvement de recul puis se figea devant le regard doré plein d'inquiétude de son compagnon.

\- Em' regardes moi...çà va aller, ok ?

Il essuya ses joues d'un pouce et lui tendit une main.

\- On rentre ? Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il fait...plutôt humide dans le coin.

Emil s'était jeter sur Jia Long et l'enlaçait, cachant son visage de larmes dans le torse du grand brun. Il ne savait pas comment son copain s'y était pris, mais il ne semblait pas être possédé, il se sentait en sécurité dans ces bras chaud.

\- ATTENTION !

Deux phares lumineux se posèrent sur eux

-EMIL !

Lukas Bondevik se réveilla en sueur , une main tendue vers son frère qu'il ne pouvait pas aider. Il savait que quelque chose était arrivé. Il se mis à angoisser et son coeur s'emballa de plus belle.

Mei Lin fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Lukas ? Que se passe t-il ?

\- Emil...Il est arrivé Emil… Il faut l'appeler, il faut…

\- Calmez vous Lukas, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

\- NON ! Non ce ne...non c'était une vision j'en suis sûre. Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon petit frère et…

Le norvégien semblait complètement perdu. Désorienté, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir de façon cohérente. Il semblait désespéré, il était au bord des larmes.

\- Chuuut….

La jeune taiwanaise s'approcha du jeune homme au yeux plus bleu que ceux de son frère , et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Il faut appeler Arthur...s'il te plait…

\- Je m'en occuperai, murmurra-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

Elle s'assit près de lui et entonna une berceuse chinoise de sa voix douce, mielleuse et apaisante. Les paupières de Lukas bientôt redevinrent lourdes, comme hypnotisé par la douce mélodie , il laissa reposer sa tête contre le bras de la jeune fille et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux mêmes. La jeune fille l'aida à l'étendre de nouveau sur ses oreillers.

De retour sur une route glissante et complètement mouillée en Angleterre

\- Hey çà va pas de rester sur la route comme çà !? J'aurai pû vous rouler dessus !

Il était descendu de sa voiture mais n'en revenait toujours pas de voir deux marques énormes de mains ayant stoppé la voiture alors que Matthias avait déjà un pied à fond sur le frein , au risque de perdre contrôle de l'engin.

\- Den ! Emil semblait content de le revoir mais ce n'était pas le cas de Jia Long qui se trouvait devant lui menaçant. Ses mains tremblaient.

\- Tu as failli le tué…comment oses tu ? Toute menace doit être éliminée...

Murmurra-t-il entre ses dents, d'une voix rauque.

\- Jia Long !

Le grand brun se retourna vers Emil, ses yeux étaient maintenant noires d'encre. Il posa un genoux à terre et s'inclina devant lui.

-J'attends vos ordre...maître.

Emil devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à suivre, c'était vraiment étrange mais du moment qu'il ne faisait pas de mal au danois...autant se prêter au jeu.

-Jia Long...relèves toi et...rentres à la maison. Attends moi là bas ok ?

L'asiatique eut un regard dédaigneux envers Matthias.

\- Den fait partit de la famille, je ne risque rien.

Le brun possédé semblait scruté au plus profond de l'âme d'Emil à la recherche d'un mensonge. Au bout de quelques minutes , et après avoir scanné le regard de Matthias aussi, il aquiesca et pris son envol.

\- Eh ben...j'ai cru que ton ami allait me mettre en pièce hehe...Emil ?

\- DEN ! L'islandais se jeta dans les bras du danois et se remit à sangloter de plus belle.

-Je….je veux voir mon frère...je veux que tout...tout redevienne comme avant !

\- Hey...çà va aller Icey...çà va aller tout va bien.

Le danois fit de sqon mieux rassurer ce petit frère terrorisé, ce frère qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eut. Il lui rendit son embrassade et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Ca va alller, tout va rentrer à la normale..demain on rentre en Norvège, je te ramènes auprès de Lukas.

\- C'est lui qui t'as envoyé ?

\- Plus ou moins...répondit-il se grattant la tête un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Il n'a pas une dent contre moi ?

-hum ?

-Dis moi Matthias, tout çà arrive parce que je sors avec Jia Long n'est ce pas ? Il m'a jeté un sort..une malédiction parce que ...il…

\- Non. Emil non, ton frère t'aimes. Je l'imagines pas te faire çà…

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Cette fois, le petit islandais lui faisait face , ses grands yeux améthystes posés sur lui. Matthias vérouilla son regard, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion.

-...Je ne sais pas Emil. Hônnêtement je ne sais pas.

Il ne pouvait pas être plus sincère que çà. Il avait beau eut menacé Arthur lorsqu'ils avaient découverts les chambres vides, il avait eut beau le harcelé pendant vingt bonnes minutes, il refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit. La prochaine fois qu'il parlerait à Lukas, il espérerait pouvoir apporter la réponse à la question d'Emil. Il ébourriffa les cheveux d'Emil qui ressemblaient déjà à un nid d'oiseaux.

« Allez monte, on rentre...Je t'enmènes à l'hôtel ?

\- non, dit -il en reniflant et frottant ses yeux rouges tandis qu'il prenait place à l'arrière de la vieille voiture, chez les Kirkland.

\- mais…

\- Jia Long m'attend. Ca va aller.

Il tenta de sourire à Matthias, en vain.

\- Ca va aller…

Lorsqu'Emil toqua et pénétra dans la chambre de Jia Long. Celui-ci semblait être redevenu « normale » ou presque. Il faisait les cent pas, perplexe, marmonnant des choses imcompréhensibles. Puis il se figea les yeux écarquillés face à Emil.

\- Em' ! I cey boy çà va ?

Il le prit par les épaules et le secoua.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce qui s »est passé ? Qu'est ce que…

\- Jial, calmes toi.

-Mais…

\- Commences par te calmer, arrêtes de flipper c'est stressant.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit, Jia long se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Emil je….je me souviens pas, je...Je me souviens juste de la voiture devant nous et...plus rien, le trou noir. Je suis tombé dans les pommes ? Pourquoi je me suis retrouvé ici seul ?

\- non tu ne t'es pas évanoui. Répondit Emil du tac au tac, sur un ton neutre. Visiblement son copain devenait schyzophrène, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il aurait aimé l'aider plus.

\- J'ai tellement peur...Em'

Le grand brun l'enlaça. Emil resta de marbre

\- Em', je t'en prie me laisses pas...restes avec moi, jusqu'à demain après l'audition au moins, steplait…

De vrai larmes coulèrent mouillant le T-shirt d'Emil. Ce dernier ne bogeait plus, c'est à peine s'il respirait, sous le choque. Jia Long Wang Kirkland, pleurer ? Lui si sûre de lui, taquin et toujours positif (bien qu'il ne le montre pas beaucoup) montrait son côté fragile méconnu d'Emil jusqu'a maintenant. Le jeune islandais était littéralement perdu et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son frère aussi avait besoin de lui...mais il n'allait pas mourir non plus s'il partait un peu plus tard avec Matthias, au plus tard demain soir, n'est ce pas ? Il comprendrait, il ne lui en voudrait pas...n'est ce pas ?

Il ne put qu'aquiescer mécaniquement tandis que son copain l'allongeait , déposant des baisers furtifs et humides sur son cou puis ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Les mots traversèrent naturellement les lèvres d'Emil.

\- Je t'aime.

Ces mots étaient précieux pour Jia Long qui ne les entendaient que très rarement.

\- Eg elsker pig Emil.

Le lendemain dans un studio à Londres

\- Emil t'es prêt ?

L'islandais déglutit difficilement.

\- Oui…

\- On répète encore une fois ,

\- Ok

\- Un , deux, trois, quatre, pivote, step, step, mains , high five ! Super pas mal du tout, on l'a répété que deux fois hier et tu connais la choré parfaitement !

\- Je risquais pas d'oublier vu comment on s'est acharnés dessus l'année dernière...Kassim, Nguyen et et toi vous êtes acharnés sur moi aussi.

\- A ce propos, le brun lui tira une joue, n'oublies pas de sourire mon coeur, let's the show begin.

Il lui addressa un clin d'oeil et lui prit la main. Emil le regarda sérieusement deux minutes. Son copain était vraiment bipolaire à ce point ? Puis il sentit la main de son compagnon trembler et se souvint combien c'était important pour lui.

\- Hey.

Le brun tourna la tête vers le petit blondinet.

\- çà va aller, tu peux compter sur moi…

Il força un sourire sur ses lèvres puis rougit et détourna le regard. Il s'attendit à une moquerie ou une blague stupide comme à son habitude mais rien de çà.

\- Merci Em'.

\- Vous êtes prêts les enfants ? Ce sera votre tour dans cinq minutes !

Lorsqu'ils entendirent leurs noms, ils se positionnèrent, la chanson Glide (get Lucky) débuta, chacun avait un casque micro même s'ils ne chantaient pas vraiment, l'illusion était parfaite. Emil ne savait pas que le brun avait gardé les tenues de leur dernière prestation, entièrement cousues par Felix leur camarade styliste polonais. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller à ses fantaisies , il avait juste redécouper et styliser des vêtements casuels. IL étaient habillés en blanc et noir pour l'un et noir et rouge pour l'autre. Un style plus asiatique pour l'un et européen pour l'autre.

Emil et Jia Long se sont rapidement rendu compte que le casting de base pour un simple spot publicitaire s'était transformé en un casting de jeunes danceurs pour un clip ou une émission importante. Trois juges leur faisait face et à la fin de leur prestation, des applaudissements et sifflements jaillirent de toute part. Lorsque les juges s'isolerent dans une autre pièce pour débattre des résultats , Matthias rejoint les deux jeunes, enthousiaste presque comme toujours, mais un peu nerveux aussi.

\- Super travail d'équipe les gars ! Je suis bluffer…

\- Tu as réussi à contacter mon frère ?

-... non désolé. Arthur m'à appelé pour dire qu'il tarderait pas à décoller pour Oslo.  
Matthias dû se résigner à accompagner les jeunes lorsqu'Arthur lui proposa de se rendre là-bas en un éclair dès qu'il aurait finis un petit tas de paperasse très important. Il fit remarquer que Mei Lin l'avait appelé la veille et qu'elle les préviendrai si quelque chose de grave venait à se produire. Mais tout trois avaient leur raison d'être anxieux . Matthias tenta de détendre l'atmosphère quand même .

\- Les juges vous ont adorés les gars, je suis sûr que vous serez choisis !

Kiku Honda s'approcha d'eux salua son neveu et Emil. Un agent artsiqtique l'accompagnait , se présenta et leur laissa sa carte de visite.

Puis une fois partis, le danois se mit à rire haut et fort en décoiffant les 2 adolescents. Puis s'arrêta et se mit à tousser violemment comme lorsque Lukas l'étranglait avec sa cravate. Mais Lukas n 'était pas là.

-Matthias ? Matthias !

Le visage du danois rougissait puis bleuissait a vue d'œil jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à genoux reprenant difficilement son souffle se tenant la gorge .

\- là .

Jia Long pointa en direction d'un jeune garçon, cheveux brun et 2 petites canines ,pas plus de dix ans.

Il desserait lentement ses mains lune d l'autre en fixant matthias avec un sourire narquois . Il riait bêtement fière de son petit tour.

Emil était loin d'être amusé par la situation. Il le toisa et s'approcha lentement de lui. A chaque pas qu'il faisait il sentait la colère monter en lui.

\- hahaha qu'est ce que tu veux le blondinet ? Oh , tu es magicien aussi ? Hum, tu veux te battre ? Ha ! Je pari que tu ne sais pas qui est mon grand frère , c'est un des meilleurs…

\- pourquoi as tu fais çà a mon ami ?

Emil tenta de se contrôler tant bien que mal. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, d'habitude il aurait laissé couler...mais en ce moment il détestait la magie et les magiciens plus que tout.

\- Tu parles du grand type blond ? C'est bien fait pour lui ! J'aime pas les gens bruyants comme lui...En plus c'est pas juste, vous étiez deux sur scène moi j'étais tout seul. C'était marrant de voir le monsieur devenir bleu hehe ...hey ! Poses moi j'ai le vertige , c'est pas du jeu , arrêtes !

Les bras d'Emil bougerent d'eux-même, guidés par un vieil instinct et firent léviter l'enfant de plus en plus haut .

-Emil ! A quoi tu joues , qu'est ce que tu fais ? 

\- je donne une leçon à ce sale môme qui ne connaît pas les bonnes manières.

\- C'est qu'un gamin Em', laisses le ! On est pas seuls en plus , on est pas censés utiliser la magie devant les humains !...attends, depuis quand tu fais de la magie toi ? Em' ? Eeemil tu m'entends ? Hello ?

Jia Long tenta de secouer son copain dont les yeux luisants restaient rivés sur l'enfant sans cligner. Ses mèches argentées semblaient prendre vie emais lorsque le grand brun tenta de le prendre par les épaules , il fut comme électrifié, fut projeté plus loin et atterrit sur le dos. Ses bras lui faisaient mal , des veines sombres se formaient dessus .

\- Non, impossible...c'est quoi cette énergie ?

\- Hey ça va ? On lui tendit une main pour se relever.

\- Matthias! Emil à genre...péter les plombs je crois…

\- Je vois çà...et il a mangé quoi ce matin ? Sinon tu m'expliques ?

\- Pas le temps ! Il faut retrouver les parents du gamin et évacuer les lieux. Je vais essayer de parler à Emil.

\- Aurel ! Un homme cheveux noirs et yeux verts apparu et envoya Emil dans le décor Il récupéra l'enfant qui tombait en chute libre. Les gens commencèrent à paniquer , à crier et courrir dans tous les sens.

\- Changement de plan. Tu aides à évacuer les lieux et tu appelles ton père. Je m'occuppe d'Emil.

\- Non attends !

Trop tard, il l'avait déjà perdu de vue, simplement génial. Il but une fiole dorée. Primo il faudrait effacer le mémoire d'éventuels témoins, deuxio évacuer tout les concurrents/familles et juges avec. Il fut soulagé que ce fut vite fait car ils n'étaient pas si nombreux. Il était frustré qu'Arthur ne décroche pas, çà ne lui ressemblait pas. Le pire c'est Emil qui semblait de plus en plus hors de lui à fur à mesure que le temps passait.

\- Emil...Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. Aurel est le frère de Vladimir , notre ami en commun. Je devais surveiller Aurel en son absence mais...il m'a filé entre les doigts.

\- Je voulais gagner le concours !

\- La magie n'est pas un talent qu'il faut exhiber aux yeux des humains Aurel.

\- Allons, allons on peut essayer de s'ententdre...pas vrai Emil ? Tu te souviens de Nicolas ? C'est un brave type, un ami de Lukas...

L'islandais tenait une sorte de boule de feu blanc dans l'une de ses mains.

\- Il aurait pû te tuer.

\- Qui ? Le petit Aurel ? Emil c'est un gamin, pas besoin de te mettre dans tous ces états...c'était juste une farce, allez calmes toi un peu.

Le danois tenta de poser une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il la repoussa et ignora complètement le grand blond.

\- C'est un gamin qui ne sais pas se servir de ses pouvoirs. Il ne sait pas que la magie c'est un poison...Aucun magicien n'a le droit de touher à un cheveux de ma famille….

\- Emil...Je peux comprendre que tu sois perdu et désorienté. Vladimir m'a parlé du sort de transmission que ton frère à invoquer.

\- transmission ? Répéta Matthias.

\- ...

\- Icey ? Ice, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Le jeune homme tremblait de la tête aux pieds et tomba à genoux.

Jia Long observa avec horreur la suite des événements qui se déroula devant ses yeux. Soudain son téléphone sonna.

~A la demeure Bondevik~

Après avoir salué Mei Lin, le gentleman anglais se rendit dans la chambre de son ami.

\- Lukas ? Comment te sens...LUKAS ! Lukas que se passe t-il ?

Arthur se précipia près du lit sur lequel se trouvait son ami mal en point.

Le jeune homme était cramponné à ses draps et sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il respirait difficilement. Il le secoua un peu par l'épaule.

\- Lukas, Lukas…parles moi je t'en prie…

Le norvégien tendit avec effort une main et pointa son bureau. L'anglais s'en approcha, attrapa une enveloppe qui y était posée et revint vers Lukas avec. Ce dernier murmurra dans un faible souffle :

« E-Emil... »

\- Compris. Je...la garde mais tu lui remettra j'en suis sûr.

Il la glissa dans sa veste.

\- Accroches toi !

Il posa ses mains sur son ami et essaya quelques incantations mais rien n'y fit. La condition du norvégien se détériorait à vue d'œil. Ce dernier agrippa un poignet de l'anglais d'une main et se força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui fit comprendre que ses efforts étaient vains.

\- Non, non...Lukas Bondevik, tu ne mourras pas tu m'entends ? MEI LIN APPELLES UNE AMBULANCE !

Le blond aux yeux verts prit machinalement son portable de sa poche et vit s 'afficher sur l'écran une dizaines d'appels manqués de son fils. Il s'en doutait, quelque chose était sûrement arrivé à Emil pour que Lukas soit autant affecté. Il rappela son fils. Au bout de la cinquième tonalité seulement on décrocha.

\- Bloody hell Leon ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu plus vite ?

\- Arthur ! C'est Emil il…

L'anglais entendit des hurlements à l'autre bout du fil contrastant avec un silence de mort de la part de son interlocuteur.

\- Que...que se passe t-il ? Léon ?

\- Emil...Emil souffre et je ne sais pas quoi faire , je ne sais pas quoi faire...Viens nous aider Arthur. Please...Je vais me transformé.

\- Non ! Léon çà ne réoudra rien, gardes la tête froide. Racontes moi exactemetn ce que tu vois, décrit moi Emil.

-...Il... des ailes transparentes commencent à lui pousser dans le dos en même temps qu'il ne saigne….Il sembre souffrir le martyr...on ne peut pas l 'approché, j'ai jamais sentit une force comme çà...Je me suis presque transformé.

\- Non…

\- J'ai bu 3 des fioles que tu m'as passé, on dirait que çà ne fait plus effet, j'ai...du mal à retenir ma transformation…

\- Non , non, Leon Jia Long Kirkland écoutes moi ! Ecoutes, tu ne dois pas céder. Emil fait...une overdose de pouvoirs surement. La seule façon de le faire revenir est de trouver une faille, le faire revenir à travers un choc émotionnel.

\- C'est une blague ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je ne peux pas m »approcher de lui.

\- Tu peux si tu veux vraiment le sauvé.

Jia Long eut une idée, il était prêt à tout pour sauver celui qu'il aimait de son être, quitte à se mettre en danger lui même.

\- Ok merci.

Lorsqu'Arthur raccrocha il se rendit compte qu'un silence anormal régnait dans la pièce. Le corps du norvégien était inerte. Sa main droite était restée refermée sur quelque chose près de son oreillé. Arthur s'empressa de vérifier son pouls , à la recherche d'un battement de coeur, d'un souffle...seul le silence lui répondit.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir, Bonjour chers lecteurs, me revoilà !

Cà faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien publié dites moi~

Il y a eu la finale de l'Euro, la JE (j'y suis allée seulement le premier jour, cosplayée en Hongrie, d'ailleurs j'ai des projets pour cette chère Elizaveta~ je vous en parlerai le moment venu ;)) , la vie...vous aurez compris ^^

En attendant, ce chapitre à vraiment été très difficile pour moi à écrire.

J'ai une grosse pensée pour Nice et les victimes niçoises et leurui n'a pas entendu parlé d'eux et n'y pense pas en ce moment j'ai envie de dire) Ce qui s'est passé ce 14 Juillet dernier est terrible et me donne maintenant des frissons lorsque j'ai vu certaines images sur le net. Cà aurait pû se passé n'importe où ailleurs. J'étais moi-même sortie à Montmartre ce jour là pour voir les feux d'artifice...et il y en avait du monde !

On ne peut jamais prévoir ce genre d'attaques. La peur ne vaincra pas tant qu'il y aura des français dans les rues, dans les esplanades , dans les cafés et qui sortent aussi le soir.

Il ets tard, je ferme la parenthèse et vous laisse profiter de ce long chapitre enfin là, renfermant encore plus de mystères, de tragédie, de...enfin vous jugerez vous même ^^' xD

Bonne lecture !

La véritable phobie d'Emil chapitre 10

-Qu'est ce que je fous là ...Jia long ? Jia Long lâches moi ! Ta peau, elle crame !

Le brun enlaçait la taille d'Emil, son visage blottit dans son épaule. Il hoquetait le nom de celui qu'il aimait inconditionellement. Il aurait pu mourrir en rentrant en contact direct avec lui, Arthur lui avait expliqué une fois qu'approcher un magicien qui faisait une overdose de magie c'etait comme toucher des fils à haut voltage . Mais lui s'en fichait , iqu'avait il à perdre ? Il n 'était plus humain lui même et avec un peu de chance çà tuera la créature en lui à sa place. Il voulait à tout prix rendre sa raison à Emil, mettre fin à cette torture. Pendant quelques secondes il avait eu l'impression que ses mains, ses bras et sa poitrine prenaient feu puis la douleur s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparut. Ses ailes s'étaient déployées mais la chose en lui ne tentait pas de prendre le contrôle sur lui...elle absorbait l'énergie qui émanait d'Emil ? Peut être. Sa peau brûlait ? Peut-être mais il ne sentait rien. Aucune importance. Cependant il le lâcha lorsqu'il entendit la voix de tous les jours de l'islandais et que Matthias vint à son tour prendre Emil dans ses bras pour le réconforter surement. La peau de Matthias , elle, ne cramait pas. Encore cette différence humain/ magicien/ créature magique surement. Lui pouvait plutôt se classé dans la catégorie « démon » pensa-t-il. C'est alors qu'il aperçu un cercle lumineux se former autour d'eux. Il jeta un œil interrogateur à Nicolas qui était encore sur ses gardes. Ce dernier soupira et se détendit un peu apercevant à son tour le cercle magique. Avec un petit sourire il répondit simplement :

\- Arthur. C'est sa marque.

Jia Long comprit, et aussitôt se mordit l'avant bras jusqu'au sang et frotta la petite blessure ensanglantée à même le sol, touchant le cercle. Il se tint au T-shirt d'Emil et tous trois disparurent imédiatement laissant un bulgare résigné.

\- Comme d'habitude, c'est à moi d'assurer les arrières et faire le ménage...çà va encore tomber sur moi sinon. Aureel...où penses tu aller comme çà ? Tu me files un coup de main ensuite on rentre en Roumanie. J'attends avec impatience le retour de ton frère pour lui en toucher deux mots.

\- On peut...juste oublier çà ? puis c'est pas ma faute , c'est l'autre là qui à péter un câble !

\- Aurel.

-Il est trop bizarre, je l'ai jamais aimé lui et son frère !

\- Tu as dû faire quelque chose pour le provoqué non ? Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que c'était exactement...mais ce qu'Emil à fait n'était pas volontaire...le pauvre garçon ne doit même pas s'en souvenir, ce n'est pas un sorcier de naissance comme nous !

Il posa une main sur la tête du dit Aurel.

\- Tu comprendras tout çà en temps voulu, ton frère t'expliqueras tout çà. Maintenant on a du pain sur la planche...Je te laisses nettoyer ici, je vais nettoyer l'esprit des personnes à l'extérieur…

Le petit Aurel bouda puis soupira et obtempéra se préparant à léviter des chaises pour les remettre en place, le Bulgare le retint une minute.

\- Utilises tes mains. Economises ton énergie pour les détoriations plus importantes du mur et la poutre là bas, tu vois ?

\- roooh…

\- Je reviendrai t'aider lorsque j'aurai effacer ta bêtise de l'esprit de ces gens effrayés.

Pendant un court moment, Emil sentit son ventre faire quelques looping et l'impression de se retrouvé dans le vide. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ses pieds se fixèrent de nouveau au sol et le danois l'avait lâcher. Il n'eut que le temps de reconnaître la cuisine familière de la maisonette de son frère avant d'entendre des sirènes. Emil se précipita vers l'extérieur mais quelqu'un le retint par le poignet.

\- Un moment, ton dos, tu ne peux pas sortir comme çà.

L'anglais posa sa main sur le dos ensanglanté du jeune homme qui eut un frisson avec l'impression qu'on lui glissait des glaçons sous la peau. Arthur murmura quelques mots que personne ne comprit.

\- Là, j'ai pû refermer tes plaies, le sang était sec c'est une bonne chose. Ton T-shirt était dans un sale état aussi, je l'ai racommodé, il vaut mieux te faire discret et lever tout soupçons envers nous, expliqua l'anglais,

\- quoi ?

Le cadet des Bondevik ne compris rien mais n'attendit pas plus d'explications et se dégagea vivement en apercevant une civière transportant son grand frère inconscient avec un masque à oxygène sur le nez et la bouche.

\- Lukas !

\- Que s'est il passé Arthur ? Demanda le danois se retournant vers le gentleman.

Un urgentiste s'addressa à Emil.

\- Vous êtes de la famille ?

\- oui je suis son frère ! Qu'est ce…

\- votre frère à fait un AVC, montez.

Emil jeta un regard inquiet au danois qui s'efforça de montrer une mine rassurante et afficha un large sourire.

\- On te rejoins là bas t'en fais pas, çà va aller !

L'adolescent consentit d'un mouvement de tête et les porte du camion se refermèrent sur lui avant de démarrer en trombe.

\- Venez, on prend la voiture !

~ Plus tard~

Dans la salle d'attente des urgences, Matthias faisait les cent pas dissimulant difficilement sa nervosité. Arthur semblait très concentré sur ce à quoi il réfléchissait. Mei gigotait et avait du mal à tenir en place s'accusant de ne pas avoir appeler plus tôt une ambulance vu l'état de Lukas. Jia Long essayait une nouvelle fois de la rassurer et la convaincre qu'elle n'y était pour rien tout en jetant de fréquent coups d'oeil à son copain. Ce dernier n'affichait aucune expression se contentant de fixer le sol. Ses mains le trahissaient.

\- Emil Bondevik Steilsson ?

Il releva la tête, se leva comme un piquet d'un bond et s'approcha rapidement du médecin suivi de près par Matthias .

\- L'état de votre frère est stable, il est hors de danger pour le moment. Vous pouvez aller le voir mais…

Emil en avait assez entendu, il voulait en effet voir Lukas, son stupide frère qui devait arrêter de jouer Merlin l'enchanteur.

\- Eeuh faites pas attention, il est juste eun peu chamboulé… annonça le danois.

\- Il s'inquiète pour son frère je comprends. Néanmoins je voulais vous prévenir...Monsieur Bondevik est toujours inconscient et nous aimerions effectuer de plus ample tests…

\- Il va s'en sortir ?

Le médecin parla d'un ton neutre.

\- Si mes soupçons se vérifient...préparez vous au pire cas de figure…Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour découvrir rapidement la cause de cet arrêt cardiaque et prévenir d'éventuelles futur attaques…

\- Une crise cardiaque !? S'exclama le danois, on nous parlé d'un AVC !

\- et vous êtes… ?

\- Matthias Kohler, pédopsychiatre et…

\- Et leur tuteur, ajouta Arthur avec assurance, j'ai ici avec moi une preuve si vous en avez besoin…

Matthias un bref instant avec des yeux ronds et reprit composture s'il ne voulait pas que le médecin se méfie de lui.

\- et vous êtes ?

\- Arthur Kirkland, le meilleur ami de Lukas Bondevik, je l'ai trouvé inconscient dans sa chambre.. C'est Mei Lin, ma belle fille ici présente, il sourit à la jeune fille qui sanglottait, qui à appelé l'ambulance.

Jia Long ne comprenait pas, pourquoi son père se prenait il la tête à inventer des excuses ?

Le médecin cru en cette version des faits et reprit son explication.

\- Il se trouve que monsieur Bondevik à été victime d'un AVC et d'une crise cardiaque simultanée.

\- Comment… ?

\- Nous serons en mesure de vous donner plus d'informations dans la soirée, au plus tard demain matin. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire si monsieur Bondevik à des antécédents médicaux ?

Arthur s'avança de nouveau.

\- Je peux, je suis le seul à qui il en parlait.

Matthias grimaça, à quoi jouait Arthur ? Il connaissait Lukas bien avant qu'il ne le rencontre à la fac ! Il se retint de faire un scandal, il voulait avant tout pouvoir rejoindre Emil.

\- Pouvons nous voir Lukas aussi ? Demanda Jia Long contre toute attente. Mais le brun avait croisé le regard vert de l'anglais, il avait compris qu'il tramait quelque chose, il avaoit besoin de se retrouvé seul avec ce médecin. L'adolescent le plaignit et l'enviait d'être « un simple humain ».

\- Eh bien...pas plus de deux personnes à la fois . Je vous prierai de nous laisser effectuer les premiers tests dans une heure puis de nouveau trois heures plus tard selon son état. Monsieur Bondevik peut entendre ce qui se passe autour de lui, n'hésitez pas à lui parler…

-Merci docteur.

\- Monsieur Kirkland, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau ?

\- Un instant , je dois toucher deux mots à mon fils et sa sœur en tête à tête…

\- Bien , je repasserai dans un quart d'heure.

-Merci. Il s'adressa ensuite au grand blond.

\- tu peux aller le voir, s'il y a un problème avec Emil appelles moi, il faut le maintenir calme sinon qui sait de quoi il est capable...Il possède tous les pouvoirs de Lukas en lui maintenant. Il arrêta le danois d'une main. Je sais que je te dois bien des explications. Va le voir d'abord, on en reparlera ensuite.

-Arthur...tu ne peux rien faire pour Lukas avec te pouvoirs bizarres ?

\- Si j'avais pû je l'aurai déjà fais Matthias crois moi…

Le danois ut un moment de recul n'ayant jamais vu autant de souffrance dans le regard de ce professeur d'anglais , secrétaire d'état à mi-temps et créateur de l'étrange trio qu'il formait avec Lukas et Vlad.

\- J'y vais alors.

Emil regardait figé sur place son frère allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital. Il aurait pu pensé qu'il dormait paisiblement , chose plus normale au monde. Si seulement il n'était pas entouré de moniteurs et de fils lui sortant des bras, des poignets, des machins qui lui couvraient la poitrine reliés au moniteur qui affichait...ses battements de coeur supposa Emil, comme ceux qu'on voyait dans les films.

Il n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état. Aucun des deux frères n'avait eu de graves accident ou n'avait dut être hospitalisé auparavant. Il eut peur de s'avancer vers lui. Matthias failli lui rentre dedans en pénétrant dans la chambre.

\- Hey...lui murmurra le danois. Puis il l'incita à approcher son frère ensemble.

Il pouvait voir à quelle point Lukas lui paraissait fragile en ce moment. Ce grand frère qu'il admirait au fond de lui même, qu'il n'osait pas décevoir. Ce frère qui à toujours été là pour lui alors qu'il ne lui rendait pas toujours...Ce même frère était là étendu, pâle et si fragile...Sa main se ballada inconscimment sur ses cheveux décoiffés. Il manquait quelque chose.

\- C'est çà que tu cherchais ? ; Murmura le danois tendant un point fermé devant lui et révélant une barette en forme de croix Je l'ai trouvée près de la porte, elle à dû tomber quand ils l'ont transportés…

Il plaça la croix à sa place dans les cheveux du norvégien.

\- Tu peux lui parler si tu veux Ice … Le médecin à dit qu'il pouvait nous entendre.

Voyant que l'islandais ne se décidait pas, il prit la parole en se penchant vers Lukas.

\- Hej Norge...tu sais Emil à toujours eu un rêve...si tu veux savoir il faut que tu te réveilles rapidement pour que Ice te le raconte. Je pense qu'il aurait aimé que tu le vois aujourd'hui à Londres. Lui et Jia Long ont assuré . Tu sais Arthur à du te dire que c'était pour un casting pour une pub, quelque chose comme çà ? Eh bien surpise de l'oncle Kiku manager, il les a incrits à un casting « nouveau talent » . Les Jury les ont adoré ! Et s'ils sont séléctionnés parmi les 10 meilleurs, ils iront à Paris !

\- Personne n'ira à Paris murmura Emil d'une voix rauque.

Matthias ne l'entendit pas.

\- Alors il faut que tu te remettes vite en forme et que tu l'accompagnes si çà arrive ! Arthur compte sur toi aussi, on t'attend tous...et tout rentrera dans l'ordre…

\- Non ! personne n'ira à Paris ! C'est...c'est impossible et rien ne rentrera dans l'ordre Matthias ! Répliqua un peu plus fort Emil.

\- Emil ?

Le regard de l'adolescent était dur et froid.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je me suis souvenu de ce que j'ai provoqué à Londres en venant ici... J'ai tout gâcher ! Par MA faute, Jial risque de ne pas réaliser son rêve...Par MA faute, tu failli être tué ! Par ma faute...on a failli...tous y passer.

Maintenant des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de l'islandais aux yeux violets qui décida de les cachés derrière ses mains. Matthias s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ice…

\- Je...n'suis pas normal…

\- chhhh, dis pas çà Emil. Il lui frotta le dos puis s'arrêta.

\- Dis c'est moi ou il fait vraiment froid ici...hey Emil ? Hey, hey, hey Emil, regardes moi, regardes moi s'il te plait. Cà va, ton frère est là, il est vivant. Je suis là aussi , devant toi… Le jeune homme tremblait de la tête aux pieds puis releva la tête vers Matthias.

Un œil d'Emil avait gardé sa couleur d'orgine et pleurait, l'autre était aussi claire et pâle que le crystale contourné par des petites spirales bleus redessinant le contour de son œil. Puis entendant la voix apaisante du danois, il cligna des yeux et cet œil était redevenu normal ainsi que la température de la pièce.

\- C'est rien, çà restera notre secret à nous deux d'accord ?

Il suivit le regard de l'adolescent.

\- à nous trois.

Emil s'avança vers son frère inconscient et murmura :

\- Qui suis je storebror ? Pourquoi j'ai de tels pouvoirs maintenant ? Expliques moi Storebror…

Plus tard dans la journée, Jia Long semblait trouver toujours une excuse pour s'éloigner d'Emil lorsque celui-ci se rapprochait dicrètement de lui , estimant avoir besoin d'un minimum de soutien en ce moment… D'habitude il se plaignait des mots doux et des câlins imprévus devant tout le monde de la part de son copain espiègle. Mais dans cette situation...qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour les avoir ! Il finit par s'assoupir légèrement sur l'épaule de Matthias. Ils avaient été autorisés tout deux à rester un peu plus après la fin des heures de visites, en attentes du diagnostic finale de l'état de Lukas. Arthur, Jia Long et Mei étaient partis avec Tino qui avait éventuellement été mis au courant et était venu voir ses cousins. Il proposa alors d'héberger Arthur et les deux jeunes.

Alors que Matthias commençait aussi à sentir la fatigue et le stress permanent accumulé les dernières 48h , si ce n'était plus, et commençait à piquer du nez Une infirmière arriva dans la salle d'attente où ils se trouvaient et les appela.

\- Monsieur Kohler et Monsieur Bondevik ?

\- oui ! Répondirent -ils à l'unisson.

\- Suivez moi je vous prie.

C'est dans la chambre de Lukas que la nouvelle leur fut annoncé. Lukas Bondevik était plongé dans un profond coma. Matthias était livide et Emil se mit à rire nerveusement puis se tourna vers son frère.

\- Allez la plaisanterie à assez durée, debout ! T'as assez roupiller non ? Je veux rentrer et fautnourrir Monsieur Puffin aussi, alors maintenant que tu t'es amusé avec tes tours façon Harry Potter, tu te lèves de ce lit et on quitte cet endroit qui craint.

\- Emil...

\- Aller Lukas...j'ai compris la leçon...je te crois maintenant, je crois à la magie, je passerai plus de temps avec toi aussi...je t'appelerai grand frère pendant une semaine si tu veux…

Le danois l'appela d'une voix blanche et tenta de lui poser une main réconfortante sur l 'épaule de l'adolescent.

\- Emil, il est vraiment…

L'islandais ne lui prêta pas attention.

\- Lukas arrêtes de faire ta feignasse ! Aller Lukas on rentre ! T'as promis de m'expliquer pour tes recherches importantes , hein tu te rappelles ? Tu sais celles qui étaient si importantes que tu restais planqué chez toi pendant trois mois sans voir personne...Lukas...tu as promis…tu as...

Emil n'en pouvait plus, il se mit à hoqueter puis se laissa allé contre le corps de son frère, ses larmes coulant sans cesse sur ses joues tout en cognant le torse de son ainé de ses poings serrés.

\- Du lovet å alltid bli hos meg !...idiot ! ...Logner ! Logner ! Logner ! *

A suivre…

* Tu avais promis de toujours rester à mes côtés ! Idiot ! ...menteur ! Menteur !

Note :

Comme persos Hetalia :

Nicolas = Bulgarie

Aurel = Moldavie

Vlad(imir) = Roumanie

PS : je compte terminer cette fanfiction dans un ou deux chapitres, je ne vais guère avoir le choix cher lecteur, je reviendrai dessus si trop abrupte. (prochain chapitre mercredi)

Portez vous bien, à bientôt~ ^ŵ^


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour chers lecteurs me revoilà !**

 **Comment allez vous ? J'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances. Malgré la chaleur et une connection qui fonctionne une fois sur deux, je ne chôme pas ! Voici le 11e chapitre de cette trépidante aventure ! (peut être aussi incensée/ absurde ou folle ? Vous avez le choix xD)**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes, je suis actuellement à la recheche d'un(e) assistant/assistante bêta. Si intéressez , nous pouvons en parler par MP ! J'ai besoin d'aide pour mes fanfics en Anglais et français, je me doute que je dois faire pas mal de fautes d'accords malgré moi... ^^''**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là de votre « fidélité » x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **La véritable phobie d'Emil**

 **Chapitre 11**

Émil je te comprends mais soit raisonnable ...tu ne peux pas dormir et rester ici voyons !

\- Je reste, je veux être là lorsque cet idiot se réveillera.

\- Mais…

\- Mr Kohler ?

Une infirmière le prit à part. Le danois soupira. 

\- Il n'accepte pas ...

\- oui je comprends répondit l'infirmière, c'est tout à fait normal...il peut rester pour la nuit, nous pouvons faire une exception pour un soir.

\- Puis je rester aussi ? J'ai moi-même du mal à y croire. Il s'agit de mon meilleur ami et je n'aimerai pas non plus le laissé seul à se morfondre comme çà près de son frère...

\- eh bien ce n'est pas un problème , nous avons quelques chambres de libre dont celle d'à côté. On ne prévoit d'y recevoir personne avant demain soir...et le directeur de l'hôpital est mon oncle.

\- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle.

\- je vous en prie ... . N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez encore besoin de mes services. Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier, lui adressa un clin d'oeil furtif et s'en alla .

Çà voulait dire « tu m'en dois une ». Mathias leva les yeux en l'air, encore une qui s'imaginait des choses...ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Mais au moins il n'aurait pas à appeler Tino pour venir les chercher.

~Le lendemain~

\- Emil Steilsson Bondevik ! Lâches ce corps , ça suffit...il ne se réveillera pas ! Écoutes moi , il faut qu'on parle...

\- Tu mens ,et Je n'ai rien à te dire , je reste près de mon frère...alcolo !

\- petit insolent...ton frère m'a nommé ton tuteur magique alors tu dois m'écouter ! Pour la énième fois comportes toi en adulte …

Le danois bailla et s'étira avant d'entrer dans la chambre en entendant tout ce remue ménage . Il était à peine neuf heures.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici...Arthur ?

\- Ah tiens , te voilà toi ! C'est comme ça que tu veilles sur lui ? Ça fait une heure que j'essaye de le faire lâcher prise...il ne laisse personne s'approcher de Lukas pas même le personnel pour s'occuper de lui !

\- je m'en occupe...amateur finit-il par murmurer. Arthur ne savait pas interagir avec des jeunes, peut être même encore moins avec des enfants . Le danois s'approcha des frères Bondevik. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent .

\- Emil ? Hey Emil salut, ça va ? Wouah...tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi non plus ? Hey ça va aller , il est tenace.

\- Non Matthias , rien ne va !

\- Lukas va se réveiller crois moi ...il est coriace, mais...il faut lui laisser le temps tu comprends ?  
Emil le regardait de ses yeux rougis, hocha lentement la tête puis enlaça une nouvelle fois son grand frère . Il ne pouvait pas être réellement dans le coma ? Il ne voulait pas l'accepter...pour la simple raison que Lukas lui même lui avait dis qu'il y avait peu de chances que l'on se réveille dans un cas pareil, ou du moins pas indemne...il remarqua en prenant la main droite de son frère qu'elle était refermée sur quelque chose. Il desserra délicatement les doigts de celui-ci sur un morceau de papier froissé qu'il se dépêcha de mettre dans sa poche pendant que Matthias et Arthur argumentaient .

\- Tu as pris ma voiture, je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Arthur grimaça et marmonna.

\- ...j'avais encore à parler en privé avec mon fils..

\- En parlant de lui, il n'est pas venu avec toi ? Çà pourrait drôlement aider Emil, tu n'y a pas pensé ?

\- Non ! Non pas du tout après votre mésaventure à Londres , je préfèrerai que Léon se repose ...c'est autant éprouvant pour lui que pour Emil ...d'ailleurs j'ai une lettre pour lui de Lukas ...je te la remets , je ne ppourrai pas m'occuper d'Emil tout de suite, je pars avec Jia Long un moment ...il a besoin de moi tu comprends ? et tiens , tant qu'il n'est pas majeur , Lukas t'a nommé comme tuteur légal .

\- Qui moi ? Mais je suis pédopsychiatre je ne suis pas...je n'ai jamais eu de jeunes à ma charge moi !

L'anglais haussa les épaules.

\- s'il t'as choisis toi c'est qu'il doit te faire confiance je suppose .

Le danois se gratta la tête mal à l'aise et deglutit difficilement en jetant un coup d'oeil à Emil. Ce dernier se redressa lentement et se tourna vers eux. Le danois le prit par les épaules après avoir fourré l'enveloppe et les papiers dans son long manteau.

\- On revie dra le voir, Matthias essaya de réconforter Emil mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Le chemin du retour fut silencieux.

~Une fois devant la maison des Bondevik~

-Emil.

Jia Long se tint devant eux inexpressif mais le regard rivé sur l'islandais.

\- t'as genre deux minutes ? Je voulais te voir avant de partir avec mon père...

\- partir ? Où çà ?

\- Génial ! Bon, Artie nous on va se prendre un café à l'intérieur…

\- q-quoi ? Leon je t'avais dis de rassembler tes affaires et de m'attendre ! Hey ! Matthias lâches moi !

\- Dr Kohler dit qu'il ne faut pas se mêler des histoires de cœurs des ados...

\- Mais tu ne comprends rien idiot ! Poses moi à terre! JiaLong Léon Kirkland j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ! Je t'aurai humpf !

\- Que tu es bavard dis donc ! Laisses les respirer deux minutes ! ... il n'y a pas mort d'homme .

Une fois dans le salon, depuis lequel ils pouvaient toujours apercevoir les jeunots , il déposa le magicien à terre.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point il est dangereux de les laisser seuls …

\- Tu sais de qui tu parles là tu es sûr ? Ils s'aiment, ils se feraient jamais de mal !

\- Ils possèdent des pouvoirs qu'ils ne contrôlent pas...ils sont jeunes et se laissent envahir facilement par leur émotions . Surtout Emil, il te faut plus d'exemples ? Ils n'ont aucun self contrôle...ce qui peut leur être fatal à un moment ou un autre.

Emil s'approcha de son amant, lui foutu une baffe puis l'enlaça fort.

-Em'... 

Le brun rendit tant bien que mal l'étreinte de son petit blondinet . Ce dernier releva la tête pour l'embrasser et Jia Long posa deux doigts sur la bouche de l'islandais.

\- Non. Emil recules un peu steplait …

\- hein ?

Le brun se degagea lui même des bras d'Emil et recula de deux pas. 

\- pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu m'as ignoré hier ?

Le brun inspira et expira une fois profondément. 

\- écoutes Emil ...j'vais pas tourner autour du pot . Toi et moi... faut qu'on fasse une pause .

\- quoi ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un break. Genreje vais passer un moment en Ecosse avec mon père. Puis peut être repartir en Chine un moment . Le vieux est furax d'avoir très peu d' infos, il à déjà posé beaucoup de questions Mei via skype...elle prend le premier avion après demain.

\- c'qui veut dire ? Tu comptes m'abandonner aussi c'est çà ?

Cette fois le brun ferma les yeux .  
\- non Em' écoutes... 

Emil se rapprocha du brun 

\- alors c'est quoi le problème ? Après tout çà...tu as plus besoin de moi, alors tu me jettes ?

\- Emil j'ai pas le choix ! Tu ne...tu ne comprends pas ! Jia Long laissa echapper un grognement et recula, se retenant de justesse de frapper l'islandais sous l'effet de la colère.

\- ptetr' vaut mieux que je revienne pas…c'est..mieux comme çà.

Emil tomba à genoux les mains sur le coeur , pris de violents tremblements.

Le brun se figea dans son mouvement, incertain puis entendant son père le héler, se décida rapidement et lui déposa un dernier baiser sur le front.

\- Je suis désolé, je te promets que tu ne reverra plus ce monstre hideux devant toi.

Il lui tourna le dos, déployant ses ailes sombres et s'envola. Emil était paralysé sur place, la bouche entrouverte , le regard dans le vide et une main sur son cœur extrêmement douloureux.

 **(Petit bonus ne vous promettant pas de pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine) :**

 **-** C'est toi mon papa ? Dis je pourrais voler un jour comme toi ? Tu m'apprendras dis ?

-...Et tu penses que je vais vous faire confiance Arthur Kirkland, après ce que vous avez infligé à votre propre fils ? C'est à cause de vous...qu'il n'a jamais souri naturellement !

\- Emil sors de là !

-Ma véritable phobie ce n'est pas l'eau. C'est...


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut mes chers lecteurs et auteeurs de fanfics, je suis de retour ! Comment allez vous ?**

 **Moi j'ai la forme, super forme. Je vous écrit depuis Lisbonne ! Eh oui, j'avais besoin d'un bol d'air dans ma vie...Oui çà faisait longtemps que je ne donnais plus de nouvelles mais ne vous inquiétez pas, voici le chapitre 12 de cette folle histoire !**

 **Un souvenir- un conflit- annonce de disputes...un bon début pour une histoire parallèle que j'écriverais peut être un jour...**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus, j'espère que vous avez eu une bonne rentrée, enjoy ! ^^**

La véritable phobie d'Emil

chapitre 12

\- Hahaha Woaaah Jia Long c'est magnifique !

\- guh !

\- Mei...Mei-Mei ! Sensei* arrive !

Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et dans une longue robe chinois en soie verte arriva essouflée devant l'autre petite fille qui s'était adressée à lui. Cette jeune fille portait également un chemisier rose aux manches longues et une jupe blanche. Une réplique parfaite de Mei mais 10 ans plus jeune. Mais d'où connaissait-il Mei déjà , Elle portait un bambin dans ses bras.

\- Tu es sûre Lien ? Vite , reprit-elle en s'adressant à lui , vite descends du toi Long- Long !

« Long Long » pensa-t- il. S'agissait-il de Jia Long ? Ne s'appelai-t-il pas Emil ? Ceci ne pouvait être qu'un souvenir...Il entendit alors une voix d'enfant , calme et posée qui ne ressemblait en rien à la sienne répondre :

\- Je...je ne peux pas…

\- c'est pas le moment Long Long ! Repris la jeune chinoise de plus belle, si Sensei te vois nous serons tous puni !

Donc, en regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était sur un toit. Avec des des fuseées de feu d'artifice en main et un pied gauche coincé entre deux lattes du vieux toit sur lequel il se retrouvait.

Sa voix n'était pas la sienne cependant il en doutait.

\- Long Long attention ! S'égorgea la petite Mei. Soudain il sentit une odeur de brûlé tout près de lui. Il s'aperçut alors sur sa droite que l'un de ses feux d'artifice avait commencé à enflammé le vieux bois sec.. Il devait à tout prix sortir de ce maudit toit. Mais plus il tirait sur sa frële jambe, plus il avait mal. Il entendit et aperçu un jeune homme, dans la vingtaine, vêtu d'une tenue chinoise traditionnelle également et une queue de cheval qui tombait sur son épaule gauche qui l'interpella également. Ce pendant la fumée commençait à s'épaissir, l'entouré et l'étourdir.

\- Léon…

Une nouvelle voix. Plus claire et bien plus proche de lui résonna à ses oreilles. En se retournant il coisa un regard perçant vert translucide à travers la fumée. Puis un visage familié et des ailes blanches se dessinant derrière l'inconnu.

\- Tu es…

\- vite on doit te sortir de là.

\- Att-attends...c'est toi, mon vrai papa… ? Sa vue se brouilla et il se sentit tomber dans les vappes.

Il se vit ensuite près d'un lac tenant la main à l'inconnu blond aux yeux vert. Cette fois il n'avait pas d'ailes et portait chemise blanche , veste et pantalons noir. Ce dernie r s'adressa à lui :

\- Léon dis moi...Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Es tu sure de n e pas voiloir venir avec moi en Angleterre ?

\- Je ne veux pas quitter Lien, Mei-Mei, Yoon So , Sensei…

\- En effet ce serait compliqué de revenir ici

\- Et…

\- oui ?

Le garçon garda un moment le silence.

\- Léon ?

Le garçon fixa l'adulte du regard. Il n'afficahit aucune hostilité, son regard était néanmoins déterminé, comme s'il s'apprëtait à ne dire que la vérité et seulement la vérité.

\- Mon nom est Jiaa-Loong, c'est celui que maman à choisis pour moi. Sensei à toujours été là pour moi...Où étais tu papa pendant tout ce temps ? Avant que maman parte dans ce monde horrible ?

Je veux rester à côté d'elle et soulager sa peine.

\- Qu…

-Oui, je vois maman presque tous les jours, quand je vais sur sa tombe.

\- Ecoutes moi L...JiaLong tu ne dois jamais aller dans l'au-de-là...Tu dois venir avec moi, ta mère...ta mère ne reviendras jamais tu comprends ?

\- Elle m'a dis que bientôt elle m'emmènerait avec elle, que je lui manquait beaucoup.

Arthur ne savait que répondre, incertain.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel Jia Long Kirkland...regardes moi, regardes attentivement ici.

Il lui montra un point sur le lac d'où soudain surgit un nénuphar et un lotus. Puis l'eau s'agita doucement en même temps que la main du jeune n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Observant plus attentivement le visage de son père et ses yeux luisants , il s'écria.

\- C-c'est toi ? Donc C'est bien toi qui m'a sauvé du toit l'autre jour ?

Il fit un mouvement de tête regardant son fils avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu peux...tu peux voler ?

-Oui...et bien plus encore, j'ai acquis des pouvoirs, si seulement je les avais réussi plus tôt..peut être que j'aurai pu guérir ta mère.

L'enfant posa une main sur celle du blond et regarda deux grue prendre leur envol au loin vers l'horizon.

\- Papa...tu crois que je pourrais voler comme toi un jour ?

Encore une fois sa vue se brouilla et il se retrouva dans un tout autre endroit. Cette fois-ci il n'était plus l'enfant mais l'apercevait. Un petit garçon brun aux yeux noirs qui ressemblait énormément à une version miniature de JiaLong lui-même. Mais était ce ses propres souvenirs qu'il visualisait ? N'était-il pas Jia Long ? Une faible voix tenta de lui rappeler son prénom à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à ce focaliser sur lui même , seulement sur ses sensations, celle d'être légèrement secoué, mais il n'y avait personne à ses côtés qui ne le touchait, çà ne faisait aucun sens. Son attention se porta sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de sous-sol sombre et humide où l'on pouvait quand même entendre les voitures et les vendeurs à la sauvette au dessus de leur tête. L'enfant se trouvait dans un cercle que son père finissait de tracer pas une ombre d'inquiétude s'affichait sur son visage.

\- Papa ?

\- Un peu de patience, d'ici peu tu auras tes ailes...je te l'ai promis n'est ce pas ? Tu ne dois en aucun cas quitter ce cercle compris ? Seulement quand je te le dirai…

\- Oui.

\- Un petit sourire furtif se dessina sur les levres de l'enfant. Sa gesture néanmoins montrait son impatience et inquiétude.

Son père, un énorme livre en main commença à psalmodier un charabiat et le pentagramme s'illumina. Ainsi que l'enfant d'une lumière blanche.

\- détends toi…

Ses pieds décollèrent du sol et des centaines de petites lucioles voletèrent autour de lui, Jia Long était émerveillé.

Soudain tout bascula et devint confus. Un crissement de pneus se fit entendre au dessus de leur tête et le jappement d'un chien. Arthur trop concentré sur son sortilège ne s'était pas rendu compte que la lumière de la pièce se mit à vaciller et qu'un courant frais s'y engouffra. Les lucioles disparurent, le garçon était terrifié.

\- Papa…

Soudain celui qui observait, au moment où il vit une grande ombre difforme apparaître dans la pièce sous forme de fumée et s'approcher du cercle et de l'enfant il eut l'impression que l'on coupait son souffle. Il aurait voulu crier mais rien ne s'échappait de ses lèvres, ce fut l'enfant qui le fit à sa place. Il ressentit tout ce que l'enfant devait ressentir lorsque cette fumée semblait vouloir trouver refuge dans ce corps d'enfant.

\- L éon !

Le magicien psalmodia avec plus de force, tournant les pages de son livre. Tandis que les poumons d'Emil prenaient feu, que ses côtes s'entrechoquaient, que ses os semblaient grandir et changer de forme Il eut même l'impression qu'une substance froide le paralysait alors qu'il tentait de se contorsionner sous les douleurs. Son corps prenait feu, et fixant le magicien il avait peur mais ressentit petit à petit de la colère et de la rage envers lui. Comme si cette personne était son pire ennemi. Il essayait tant bien que mal de respirer comme si on lui privait de son air et bientôt sa conscience. Emil ne sentait plus ni ses pieds, ses jambes, ses bras ses jambes...Le cri de rage et inhumain de l'enfant sifflait à ses oreilles. Son coeur se serrait, cognait fort trop fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'entende plus...Au même moment une voix lointaine semblait l'appeler.

Il vit le magicien impuissant jeter son livre, tentant d'effacer désespérément le pentagramme.

\- Non, non , non çà ne devait pas se passer comme çà… esprit maléfique je t'ordonne de sortir d'ici ! Il tomba à genoux pétrifié et impuissant face à cet épouvantable spectacle.

\- Léon !

Le tourbillon autour de l'enfant cessa. Un rire rauque s'échappa de la bouche du garçon qui inspectait ses mains comme s'ils les voyaient pour la première fois. Des mains et pieds arborant de longues griffes. Deux petites ailes dans le dos. A moitié blanches et à moitié noires.

Deux battements d'ailes suffirent à envoyer Arthur s'écrasé contre un mur. Mais lui ne sentait aucune compassion pour cet homme.

La voix lointaine se rapprocha.

\- Emil...Emil...EMIL ! Bon sang EMIL réponds moi !

Il cligna deux fois des yeux et se retrouva en plein air, un ciel légèrement nuageux et il était dans les bras de Matthias qui le secouait comme un prunier. Arthur n'était pas loin, la mine renfrogné, à la fois inquiet et s'approcha d'Emil, celui-ci recula, évitant la main qui s'approchait de lui..

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- Que t'as t-il montré ? C'est Jia Long qui t'as jeté un sort...le baiser de feu. Un sortilège qui permet de partager des souvenirs et sensations liées à ceux ci à la personne de son choix...

\- Je vois...mumurra le cadet Bondevik en se relevant doucement, instable Il repoussa l'aide de Matthias pour affronter Arthur.

\- Tout est très claire...je comprends mieux qu'il veuille rejoindre son oncle...en Ecosse. Je comprends pourquoi il à toujours évité de me parler de vous...Comment voulez vous que je vous fasse confiance Arthur Kirkland. C'est vous, à cause de vous..vous avez détruit son enfance ! Il n'a jamais souris naturellement ! Jamais l'ombre d'un sourire ou un rire lorsque'on partageait des souvenirs d'enfance, même les plus drôles...C'est aussi pour çà qu'il n'a jamais supporté de se retouver dans des endroits sombres...

\- Attends, tu as dis l'écosse ? Il à dit qu'il partait pour l'écosse ? L'imbécile…

\- c'est vous l'idiot et l'imcompétent... Je n'ai pas besoin d'un tuteur comme vous, comment devrai-je vous faire confiance ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Lukas aurait eu envie d'avoir un ami comme vous, il devait vraiment être miro à l'époque…

Il se retourna et s'engouffra dans la maison claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

\- Damn it , s'écria l'anglais, je dois absolument rattrapper Léon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il à dit ? L'interrogea le danois.

\- Je compte sur toi, Emil...prends soin d'Emil, il va avoir besoin de ton soutien. Mon fils à dû lui montré...ce fameux jour où j'ai râté mon sortilège et cette malédiction s'est abattue sur lui…

Deux ailes blanches se déployèrent dans son dos, je dois absolument retrouvé mon inconscent de fils avant qu'il ne tombe sur mon frère qui ne l'a jamais accepté dans la famille...Il est en danger. Je reviendrai vers Emil.

\- Attends ! Je comprends rien !

\- Je te donnerai plus d'informations bientôt, mais il faut absolument que tu le calmes si tu veux survivre à ses changements d'humeurs !

Et sur ces mots, Arthur Kirkland s'envola sur les traces de son fils.

 **Sensei : maître** **(** **Marque de respect envers un aîné** **ici** **)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, Bonsoir, boa noite, très chers lecteurs et lectrices !**

 **Et nous voici repartis pour un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout beau qui j'espère vous plaira !**

 **(oui je ne suis pas régulière, oui j'ai du mal à tenir mes promesses...mais que voulez- vous, la vie est faite d'imprévus...et de mystère ! xD**

 **Je me suis également mise à apprendre le norvégien récemment )**

 **Profitez bien de ce chapitre très chers~**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent éternellement à Himaruya Hidekaz.**

 **La Phobie d'Emil Steilsson**

Chapitre 13

Emil avait claqué la porte de la chambre de son frère et se laissa choir à même le sol. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut une paire d'ailes blanches a travers la fenêtre...il ne s'y attarda pas. Les points serrés jusqu'à avoir les jointures blanches, il ramena les genoux vers lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie devait elle se montrée aussi injuste envers Jia Long. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter çà ?... Il s'en voulait, il n'était pas le seul a souffrir des bizarrerie de la " magie" de son frère. Fourra ses mains dans sa chevelure un peu trop longue au gout de Lukas qui lui faisait remarqué souvent. Il trembla et tenta de ne pas se laisser allé. Pourquoi son frère se serait mit dans une situation pareil...dans quel but ? Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Sans son frere il se sentait perdu...c'est alors qu'on toqua a la porte.

\- Vas t'en! laisses moi...

\- ...Je suis dans la cuisine si tu me cherches Emil, je ne bosse pas jusqu'à la semaine pro...je ne compte pas bouger, si tu veux me raconter ce qui s 'est passé... tu sais où me trouver"

Au bout de quelques longues minutes il entendit le danois soupirer et s'éloigner lentement de la porte derrière laquelle il était adossé. Emil frappa le sol de son poing avec rage puis se releva tant bien que mal. Il avait mal à la poitrine.

Il se figea un moment sur place. Il avait quelque chose dans la poche droite de son jean...il défroissa le morceau de papier. A première vue c'était une photo de Lukas et lui enfants. Puis petit a petit, à la manière d'une photo Polaroid, il distingua d'autres détails...des lucioles autour de la tête du bébé qu'il était sur la photo. Il souriait à quelque chose ou quelqu'un alors que Lukas le tenait dans ses femme aux longs cheveux argentés apparue à la droite de Lukas, leur faisant face. Habillée d'une simple robe longue mais l'air digne et imposant.

Qui avait pu prendre cette photo ? Qui était cette femme ? Il bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à fouiller les tiroirs du bureau de son frère. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette femme sur une autre photo et pas seulement dans ses rêves...peut être sa mère ? Pourquoi Lukas lui aurait caché çà ? Il tomba sur un dossier rempli de notes écrites par la main de son frère. Des notes brèves et courtes. Des pays et des villes étaient mentionnées, essentiellement des pays nordiques. Les recherches de Lukas l'avaient mené apparement en Islande avec un certain Vlad, collègue de fac surement.

Puis il tomba sur une carte de l'Islande...vierge. Et celle d'une île qui semblait être plutôt tirée d'un livre pour enfant ...les trolls, les farfadets, sirènes et dragons çà n'existait pas…encore moins les fées. A cette dernière pensée il eut l'impression que son coeur se serra un peu plus.

Il finit alors par trouver la photo qu'il cherchait. Son père et cette femme étaient ensembles...il la tenait dans ses bras, les deux lui souriaient.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi...coupable ? Et terriblement seul. Après tout, sa mère n'était jamais morte d'un accident comme on a chercher à lui faire croire...c'était sa faute à lui. Au final, il n'était le fils de personne. Qui lui disait que Mr Bondevik était vraiment son père ? Il a toujours pensé qu'ils n'avaient aucune ressemblance.

Bon sang ce qu'il avait été naïf. Naïf de croire qu'il avait une famille et qu'il était comme son frère, ses camarades, amis, son copain...humain. Ce n'était pas le cas. Lui était l'alien de service et était le dernier à le découvrir...

« çà va aller »

Il crut d'abord à une illusion auditive mais le chuchotement se fit plus proche et un peu plus audible.

« tu n'es pas seul. Tu as la réponse en toi »

\- Q-Qui est là ? C'est pas possible, si je me mets à entendre des voix…

« N'abandonnes pas avant même d'avoir essayé ! Tu es mon frère, tu peux découvrir d'où tu viens et qui tu es vraiment, tu en es capable...j'ai confiance en toi, Emil Steilsson Bondevik »

\- Lu-Lukas ?

Aucune réponse. Mais il distingua pendant une longue minute, qui lui sembla durer une heure, la silhouette de son frère contre le rebord de fenêtre, les bras croisés l'observant.

\- RAAAAAH ! Laisses moi partir ! Lâches ! C****** !

Il tira sur sa cigarette et crâcha une bouffée de fumée au visage du jeune garçon aux ailes de démon et dont l'un de ses deux yeux noisettes avait viré au rouge sang. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Léon c'est bien çà ? Tss...tu as cru qu'il te suffisait d'apparaître et de dire que tu étais le fils de mon petit frère pour que je te crois et t'accueilles à bras ouverts ? Ha ! Mais c'est que tu as du culot de te présenter chez moi gamin...ou bien tu es extrêmement stupide.

Jia Long fumait. Il devait faire un effort pour rester conscient ou le roux serait le premier à satisfaire son envie de meurtre.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu attends, libères toi ? Tu as asez de puissance pour te libérer et sortir de cette cage non ?

Le roux l'observait d'un air amusé.

Mais c'est qu'en plus il se fichait littéralement de sa gueule l'écossais ! Il lui aprendrait à revoir de ce que pouvait être fait un Kirkland Wang...et la définition de « famille » aussi. Ok il ressemblait à un monstre. Ok il n'avait pas vu cet homme depuis ses 6ans peut être. Mais c'était de la provocation et l'animal en lui lui donnait envie de clouer le bec à son oncle une fois pour toute.

Le jeune homme s'empara des bareaux des deux mains et commença à les écarter. Il sourit satisfait de sentir le métal ne présenter presqu'aucune résistance...à un détail près. Il forçait sur ses pieds enchainés au mur. Bien qu'il avait l'impression que ses chaines se briseraient d'un moment à l'autre, il sentit comme une décharge le parcourir le long du corps, des pieds à la tête. Il tint quelques minutes avant de tomber inconscient.

Un homme de petite taille, portant une longue cape sur les épaules et les cheveux en bataille se présenta devant la demeure Bondevik. Il resta quelques mètres en retrait à l'observée un moment.

« Alors, c'est ici que tu te cachais…»

 **A suivre...**


	14. Chapter 14

La véritable phobie d'Emil Chapitre 14 

_Par Thor, par Zeus par...ok on arrêtes tooout ! Hum-Hum… Y'a t-il encore quelqu'un ? Je tiens à m'excuser...Je ne pensais pas que ma dernière publication remontait au...8 Novembre 2016 ! Le moment où je me dis, « Ah quand même... » je pense n'avoir jamais déserté aussi longtemps ce site...si vous croyez ? U.U_

 _Bon j'ai laissé des reviews à droite et à gauche il n'y a pas si longtemps...enfin voilà je vais sûrement me répéter mais tout écrivain me comprendra si je dis que j'ai une vie en dehors d'Hetalia et ….et qui est loin d'être tranquille..._

 _En ce moment j'ai un peu plus de temps pour écrire et publier et c'est parce que...dans ma vie c'est compliquer et je cherche un nouveau boulot ! Si, si je cherche activement, on y croit ^^ quelque chose de moins stressant et frustrant que ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers 10 mois et demi...Le top serait dans le domaine de la traduction ou du tourisme…_

 _Cependant je garde un très beau souvenir de ces 10 mois de dur labeur...ma semaine de vacances en Norvège, rien que çà...Je ne regrette pas d'avoir économiser essentiellement pour ce moment là...Non je n'ai pas rencontré un beau norvégien stoïque...mais on m'a parlé de petits hommes des plaines norvégiennes ! x) Et les Fjords norvégiens sont magnifiques...je regrette juste de ne pas avoir osé me perdre plus à Bergen...où n'avoir eu personne avec qui camper là-bas ^^ ._

 _Breeef sur ce, je vais répondre à mes reviews ! Quand même, depuis le temps...x)_

 _MedusaLegend : Merci beaucoup ! 3 Ta review du dernier chapitre m'a fait chaud au coeur, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne sais pas si tu suis toujours cette fanfic...mais voilà, on y est chapitre 14 ! Et j'ai déjà commencé à rédiger le chapitre 15, ce qui est plutôt bon signe n'est ce pas ?_

 _J 'espère également que tu n'as pas mal pris mon silence...Ton commentaire m'a encouragé malgré les apparences..Ce chapitre à dû être corrigé et fignolé plusieurs fois xD Mais voilà je pense que ce sera plus lisible / compréhensible à partir de maintenant._

 _Et je pense avoir répondu aux précédentes reviews, je remercie encore une fois les reviewer, à chaque fois que je relisais ces reviews je reprenais confiance…_

 _Je m'excuse aussi de la tardive correction du résumé de la fanfiction, c'est bien une AU humain, Matthias est un ami des deux demi-frères Lukas et Emil._

 _Au dernier chapitre notre Emil était tourmenté par Jia Long et il déprime, en clair il est entrainé dans une spirale infernale d'événements négatifs. Et je vous rappel un étrange bonhomme se tenait tout près de la maison. J'ai d'ailleurs fait une ellipse pour éviter un détail ennuyeux (un de moins ! xD) . Jia Long pour sa part s'était enfui en écosse sous sa forme de demi-démon, son père Arthur sur ses traces._

 _Et je n'ai pas d'autres éléments essentiels en tête qui puissent être flous. (N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je ne mors pas, juste tête en l'air parfois...mais je réponds tout de même ! :) )_

 _Bon assez de blabla, sans plus attendre, le chapitre 14 !_

 _Disclaimer : Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, applaudissez plutôt Himaruya Hidekaz._

\- bon le buveur de sang, réveilles toi et racontes nous ce que tu fous ici ?

Le petit homme au chapeau étrange et aux yeux carmins battit des paupières. Il avait été assommé et attaché à une chaise dès qu'il avait pénétré dans la cuisine « par effraction » où se trouvait Matthias. Il aurait pu facilement s'échapper si ses pieds n'étaient pas congelés et solidement collés au sol. Il eut un sourire en coin. Le petit possédait bien les pouvoirs d'une certaine personne. Bien sûr il ne comptait pas avec la force brute de Matthias en arrivant...mais çà n'avait plus d'importance.  
\- Tu me connais murmurra t-il en fixant le danois.  
\- ah oui ? Ah...ah...oui...oui..  
\- Qu'est ce que tu es en train de lui faire sale vampire ? répliqua sèchement Emil en tournant le visage de leur envahisseur , qui fixait le danois, vers lui.  
\- Oui c'est Vlad Emil ! Je sais pas pour quoi je ne m'en souvenais plus mais c'est lui ! Tu veux une bière mec ?  
Le roumain haussa les épaules et repondit :  
\- Bingo Matthias, c'est bien Vlad. J'adore voir ta tête d'idiot quand je te rends tes souvenirs...c'est pour çà que tu ne sortira jamais avec Luke, trop humain. Tu as du rhum sinon ? Il se mit à regarder Emil de haut en bas. T'as vachement grandit petit blondinet...  
\- tss tu viens faire quoi ici ? Mon frère n'est pas là.  
La glace se mit a fondre.  
\- Fous le camp ajouta le cadet des bondevik avant de tourner le dos au vampire et à un danois stupéfait. Le roumain répondit calmement sans se départir de son sourire.  
\- fufufufu, tu te trompes Emil, il est là.  
\- quoi ?  
\- il est là et justement il veut nous parler.  
\- Vladimir, Lukas est à l'hôpital, qu'est ce que tu...racontes...  
Le grand Danois tituba et tomba raide.  
\- Matthias !  
\- Oui, son corps y est, pas son esprit. Ne t'inquiètes pas Emil, il n'a rien senti...pour l'instant.  
Le roumain se leva rapidement , ses cordes tombèrent a ses pieds et il sortit de sous sa cape une craie, un petit livre et 3 bougies.  
\- Non...non pas encore, je t'arrêtes tout de suite, pas encore cette foutue magie !  
Emil brandit ses mains devant lui, espérant que quelque chose se passe, au mieux il congèlerait le type sur place.  
Il ne se produisit rien. Des petites étincelles apparurent au un court moment seulement.  
\- Amateur.  
Le roumain continua son remue ménage autour du danois et Emil se rendit compte que ses mains étaient liées par les cordes qui une minute plus tôt traînaient par terre.  
\- Mais quand...?

\- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre Emilou !

Emil n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le danois reprit vite conscience et se jeta sur lui, les faisant basculer tous les deux par terre. Il l'enlaça fort puis le regarda dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas l'idiot de danois qui se tenait devant lui.  
\- Bonjour petit frère...nous avons peu de temps alors écoutes moi attentivement...  
Emil voulut se débattre et tenta de mettre un coup a Lukas mais bien sûr celui-ci l'avait vu venir et une main de danois suffit à maintenir Emil en place, impuissant les mains liées.  
\- Emil écoutes moi...Vlad lâches ses mains.  
\- Tu es sûr Luke ?

Le roumain claqua des doigts et les cordes se rompirent.

Emil se massa les poignets et mit une droite à son frère. A Matthias qui n'y était pour rien aussi….mais son frère l'avait senti il en était sûr. L'aîné n'a pas cherché à éviter le coup cette fois.

\- Emil, le mage vampire se raprocha des deux frères et posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Nous savons ce que tu ressens en ce moment, avec tout ce pouvoir en toi...  
\- Non ! Fermes-la , te mêles pas de çà, va bouffer de l'ail ! Il se dégagea et recula un peu plus alors que son frère dans le corps de Matthias se rasseyait.

Vous ne savez rien...et c'est quoi ce bordel ?! On m'explique ? Lukas ...c'est bien toi ? dans le corps de Matt…attends, comment...? Je ne comprends plus rien.  
Le norvégien, dans le corps du grand danois, grimaça et Emil cette fois il reconnu la voix de son frère.  
\- Oui c'est bien moi, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...  
\- Il occupe le corps d'un humain vivant grâce à de la « fichue magie ancienne » et le reste de magie resté en lui. Le vampire lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

Il enfreint une règle fondamentale du code des sorciers à cause de toi tu sais. Il peut tuer l'idiot ici présent et rester coincé dans ce corps pour une éternité. Artie et moi on iraient en tôle et toi tu serai envoyé à l'école pendant que Lukas purge sa peine.. Pour un magicien de haut niveau qui a perdu ses pouvoirs, l'éternité çà peut être loong.

\- Hein ?  
\- Vlad ? Renforcement vitale, peux tu t'en occuper s'il te plaît ?  
\- Yep , trèès long...  
-Vlad.  
-Vraiment long continua le roumain tout en s'étant levé, déplacé et cherchant une page exacte de son carnet.  
\- Bon j'ai compris ! s'ecria Emil. Il inspira et expira. Vas y racontes, il te faut quoi pour revenir et que tout rentre dans l'ordre Lukas ?  
\- Emil...il lui caressa la joue, ne t'énerves pas et restes calme. Je sais que je n'ai pas agi de manière correcte...j'ai eu peur de te perdre et je voulais au moins...te rapprocher de tes souvenirs d'enfance...

\- Quoi ? où est le rapport ?

\- Fais le maximum pour rester calme. Évitons de détruire ce beau pays et ce continent nommé europe. Oui, je suis sérieux. Tu as...  
Vladimir psalmodiait debout derrière eux.  
\- Je fais mon possible Luke mais tu dois retourner dans le cercle !  
Emil aida Lukas à s'appuyer sur lui et il remarqua que ses yeux d'un mauve profond luisaient sur le visage de Matthias.  
\- Ecoutes, Vladimir est ton meilleur allié en ce moment, écoutes-le, il te mènera à la forêt noire de l'heydal...Tu dois y trouver un puit...Vlad t'accompagneras et t'en dira plus...Il faut que tu te rendes...  
\- Lukas ! Où çà ? Luk...  
\- A notre clairière. Termina le roumain.

Le roumain avait arrêter ses susurrements et referma son livre. Il s'approcha de Lukas qui faiblissait et allait devoir rendre ce corps a son propriétaire.

\- J'ai besoin de parler une minute a ton frère aus d'un moment à l'autre.  
\- çà va aller Emil...je...compte sur toi.

Emil l'enlaça une seconde.  
\- oui...aurevoir grand frère. Il se leva comme un automate et se dirigea vers le salon.  
Le roumain releva un peu le corps lourds du danois et murmurra alors a son oreille s'addressant à Lukas .  
\- T'en fais pas je vais lui apprendre les bases.  
\- L'école...  
\- oui quelques semaines au moins...çà ira toi ?  
\- oui, mais...  
\- Tu ne te montreras plus pendant un moment c'est cà ?  
\- Vlad...je te le confies, toi et Arthur vous...  
\- Je sais. Abrèges. Tu meurs d'envie de me raconter un truc Lukas et il te reste littéralement, il lui prit le poigné et regarda sa montre, deux minutes si tu veux éviter le pire.  
\- Je sais. Sa bouche se crispa. Il tint brusquement les bras du vampire fermement  
\- j'ai vu mon père Vlad ! Il...il n'est pas dans l'au-delà comme je l'croyais, c'est un gardien&...  
\- il ne put finir sa phrase il savait qu'il devait partir au plus vite. Il était gêné d'avoir utilisé ainsi le corps de celui qu'il affectionnait. Oui il admettait qu'il l'aimait bien cet idiot et il décida de rester dans la maison dans sa forme spectrale jusqu'à son réveil. Il quitta donc le corps qui retomba à moitié sur Vladimir.  
-Arf, Lukas ! Putain c'est lourd ce truc...et merde plus de mana...et j'ai faim super !  
Emiil ! J'ai besoin d'un coup de main là !  
Apparut une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes qui virèrent à l'ocre lorsqu'elle se mit a feuler. Comme un renard. Oh non, çà sentait mauvais tout çà.  
\- eeuh Emil toujours là ?  
\- Encore toi ? Le vampire pervers qui s'est amusé a voler mes sous vêtements pendant mon stage en roumanie ?  
\- « L'infirmière chinoise ! » qui moi ? Non,non il y a erreur sur le type mademoiselle, je ne me permettrai pas...vous êtes charmante. Eeeuh...EMIL !

\- Ayaaah !

Pendant ce temps, quelque part en Ecosse et plus précisément dans la tête d'un certain gentleman anglais.

Arthur fixa la scène qui se présentait a lui et surtout son fils qui le ramena 10ans auparavant.

" dans un jardin en Angleterre, il était installé devant son hôte Françoise, charmante femme aux cheveux blond vénitien attachés en une queue de chevale, qui passait des vacances et l'invitait a prendre le thé. Ils s'étaient connus pendant des cours d'art et avaient décidé de garder le contact.

\- papa

\- ce vin est très bon j'en convient mais la bière anglaise...

\- Papa

\- oui bien sûr...je comprends mais placer ton fils Matthew dans un institut privé en France c'est peut être légèrement exagérer...

\- DAD LOOK !

\- Qu'y a t-il Leon ? Ne vois tu pas que papa a une discussion...LEON !

Le blond se leva subitement et se précipita sur son fils faisant basculé sa chaise par la même occasion.

\- tu vas bien ? Ou t'es tu fais çà...?

Le petit garçon tendit vers lui ses petites mains ensanglantées. A la surprise de l'anglais, celles ci s'ouvrirent sur le corps d'un petit oiseau blessé. Jialong avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Le chat...il a joué trop fort avec l'oiseau, je suis pas arrivé a temps...tu peux l'aidé ?

L'adulte soupira de soulagement et jeta un coup d'oeil a l'animal qui clairement s'était vidé de son sang et ne bougeait plus. Arthur posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils qui le regardait les yeux brillants d'espoir.

\- Léon...je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire. Il faudra l'enterré et s'il te plaît laves toi vite les mains après pour éviter de tomber malade...

\- m...m...mais tu...tu as des pouvoirs et...

\- y'a t-il un problème très cher ?

Françoise se leva et fit mine de s'approcher d'eux.

\- Non, non ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle, restez où vous êtes, j'arrive dans un instant.

Chh Leon ! lui murmurra l'anglais en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de l'enfant qui hoquetait un peu plus fort.

\- oui je suis magicien mais c'est un secret. Cet oiseau est déjà parti...au paradis, un endroit meilleure.

\- l-l'autre m-m-monde...?

\- pour les animaux oui. Il se releva.

\- Françoise s'impatiente, maintenant va, ne t'inquiètes pas il est heureux où il se trouve…Fais une prière en l'enterrant sous un bel arbre, comme je te l'ai enseigné. N'oublies pas de te laver les mains ensuite pour goûter.

\- ...menteur ! Maman aussi tu aurais pu la sauver, juste que tu ne veux pas !

Jia Long se mit a courir larmoyant.

\- Le...

\- Allons , allons Arthur laissez il reviendra dès qu'il aura faim...un caprice ?

\- Leon...vivre loin de la Chine et sans mère...il soupira et regarda le ciel, rentrons pour vous éviter la pluie. Il lui proposa son bras qu'elle accepta en silence avant de rentrer dans la maison de vacances où jouait ses deux enfants du même âge que Léon.

L'anglais retrouva plus tard le garçon en pleurs a la lisière de la forêt. Il se trouvait agenouillé devant un trou creusé au pied d'un vieux saule pleureur. Il s'approcha doucement, lui caressa le dos puis le prit dans ses bras ce qui lui valu pleins de coups et hurlements de son chérubin mais qu'il ne lâcha pas. Il resta patient et se montra bienveillant jusqu'au moment où l'enfant s'endormit épuisé.

Il fut ramené a la réalité par les pleurs de l'adolescent, dont les vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits preuves d'une transformation auparavant, Jia Long Kirkland se tenait agenouillé devant un corps couvert de sang.

~A la demeure Bondevik~

Le corps de Matthias Kohler fut allongé sur l'un des sofa du salon. Seul sa poitrine se soulevait a un rythme constant preuve qu'il respirait, cependant il ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Mei resta a préparer un remède qui soulagerait la migraine et le mal être de Matthias, elle savait au combien c'était désagréable de se faire déloger de son propre corps. Vladimir après la gifle et la raclée magistrale qu'elle lui avait mise en 2 minutes fut aller se calmer dans la forêt et chercher une proie apétissante. Une kitsune, l'esprit renard, comment il aurait pu se douter ?! Et qu'est ce que fichait cette fille lá serieusement.  
" Je te laisses partir car j'ai tout entendu. Mon futur beau-frère a besoin de toi, mais on se reverra avec Elizaveta, ce n'est que partie remise...et ce sera ta fête" qu'elle lui avait lancé. Il eut un frisson, il ne craignait pas Elizaveta...il préférait juste ne pas avoir affaire à elle. Elle avait une sacré réputation et il ne s'était battu qu'une fois contre elle aux côtés d'autres vampires. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment ces deux là avaient pû devenir amies.

Mais le plus inquiétant dans tout çà restait Emil qui se trouvait dans le salon, sur un fauteuil. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et ne disait rien pendant que Mei lui racontait son récit. Comment du temps qu'elle vivait avec ses frères et à partir de ses 12ans ses pouvoirs se sont révélés. Elle ne devait jamais se transformer seulement quand son père l'autorisait à se promenée seule.

Emil fixait le regard vide une photo sur une commode sans vraiment la voir. Il se sentait vidé. Il n'arrivait pas à écouter Mei.

Il ne s'attendait a rien de tout çà et regrettait amèrement d'avoir souhaité quelques mois auparavant plus d'aventure et d'action dans sa vie. Il était royalement servi. Sa mère biologique, son frère...voulait-il vraiment en apprendre autant ? Le fallait-il absolument ? Çà lui faisait peur tout çà. Par delà de l'aspect surnaturel...il avait peur de découvrir d'autres vérités sur lui-même et sa famille. Il s'était fait à l'idée de n'avoir plus que Lukas, Matthias et Tino comme famille. Oui Matthais le comprenait mieux que personne. Après tous ces événements, il avait simplement peur de devenir fou. Rester là sans rien faire n'était pas une option s'il voulait que son frère se réveille un jour. Mais les medecins savent ce qu'ils font non ? Et si Lukas voulait se réveiller il n'avait qu'a le faire non ? Pourquoi se lancer dans une quête pour trouver..un puit. Sérieusement Lukas ? Emil se sentait dépassé et complètement largué à ce point.

\- Eeeemil ? Est ce que çà va ?

Le jeune articula avec difficulté comme s'il n'avait plus utilisé sa voix durant un siècle.

\- Oui, çà va...merci. Où est vlad ?

\- Le vampire ? Partit soigner sa fierté dans la forêt...c'est un pervers de première, ton frère devrait mieux choisir ses fréquentations.

\- Quand est ce qu'il revient ?

\- Quoi ? Je ne sais pas, il est partit il y a une demi-heure déjà…

\- Ok. J'ai besoin de lui parlé. Si on me cherche je suis dans ma chambre.

\- Je te tiens au courant si monsieur Kohler se réveille entre temps.

\- Merci Mei.

Emil Steilsson monta silencieusement le vieil escalier menant à sa chambre, referma consciencieusement la porte derrière lui, s'empara de son casque qui trainait sur la table de chevet et se laissa tombé sur son lit. Il avait besoin de se distraire un peu et de « faire le vide pour se recentrer», l'expression favorite de son frère. Il avait surtout besoin de vider sa tête. Malgré la musique a plein volume ses pensées se tournèrent immanquablement vers Jia Long. Comme il aurait voulu l'avoir à ses côtés, lui parler et pouvoir entendre sa voix rassurante. Il retira de sa poche gauche de son jean son téléphone portable qu'il fixa un moment. Puis il composa le numéro qu'il avait plus habitude de textoter qu'appeler. Aucune réponse, évidemment. Il lui manquait tellement...Et ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'Emil Steilsson se replia sur lui même et se laissa petit à petit partir dans le monde des rêves guidé par la musique de son ipod.

Fin du chapitre 14

To be continued

 _Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors il est très long , certes, mais je l'ai écourté, oui c'est vrai, c'était bien plus long...j'ai réussi à m'arrêter ici. Vous avez remarqué que souvent j'aime bien finir mes chapitres avec un personnage endormi ou qui a perdu conscience ? ^^' Alors je pense que c'est à cause de l'effet visuel, l'effet « black out » avant de passer à la scène suivante me plaît bien...j'essaierai de l'utiliser moins souvant, çà peut être lassant je sais._

 _Bon que va-t-il arriver en suite ? Quelle sera la prochaine décision d'Emil ? Va-t-il faire confiance à ce vampire pervers ? (désolé si Roumanie se révèle un peu OC, personnellement je le vois bien avec cette personnalité, il se prend pas la tête et il arrive à gérer quand même, tranquil…) Et du côté de Jia Long ? Que s'est-il passé ? Que va-t-il devenir ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, à très bientôt chère lectrice, cher lecteur !;)_


	15. Chapter 15

La Phobie d'Emil chapitre 15

 _Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Nouveau chapitre, plutôt sombre comportant des ellipses...Alors elles sont nécessaires car je ne veut pas éterniser cette histoire… Que j'ai commencée il y a déjà 2ans maintenant. J'ai d'autres projets également. Bien sur si vous lisez ceci je tiens à vous offrir une fin d'histoire digne de ce nom…Cà prendra encore un peu de temps, mais je sais parfaitement où j'en suis , petit à petit vous vous sentirez moins perdus ;)_

 _Note : Attention mort d'un personnage. C'est nécessaire, n'allez pas me haïr..._

 _Je vous réserve d'autres revirement de situation, n'en perdez pas un morceau ;)_

 _Disclaimer : Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Himaruya Hidekaz._

\- Allistair…

Arrthur Kirkland s'approcha et s'agenouilla aux cotés de son fils maudit par sa faute.

\- Arthur...je...je...je ne voulais pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, il a provoqué la bête en m'enfermant…

L'anglais remarqua les traces sur les poignets de son fils et à sa cheville gauche se trouvait encore un anneau de fer. Il avait été enchaîné.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

\- çà n'aurait pas dû se terminé comme çà ! Je n'ai jamais voulu çà ! « si….il le méritait » Non ! Je te jure que je ne me souviens de rien...

Il se tenait la tête et hoquetait. Il ressentait de réels remords...mais aussi un sentiment proche de la satisfaction en jetant un œil à ses mains et au corps inerte devant lui. Il n'y comprenait rien.

Une voix retentissait dans sa tête.

\- Non, non...Maintenant je suis un...un...

\- ssssh it's ok love. Everything will be fine...je te promets de t'aider et de te libérer de cette malédiction ne serait-ce la dernière chose que je fasse.

Le sorcier aux yeux verts s'approcha plus de son fils et le serra fort dans ses bras. Tel 10ans auparavant, il se mit à fredonner une ancienne mélodie chinoise que son fils ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Icey ! Est-ce que çà va ? Mei m'a tout raconté et...tu pars quelque part ? C'est quoi ce sac ?

Emil inspira et expira. Il se tourna vers l'intru dans sa chambre et le détailla de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant sur son visage.

\- Toi çà va ?

\- Hein ? Oui, oui mais…

\- Super. Emil posa une main sur l'épaule du danois. Prends soin de toi Matt, salut.

Le sac à l'épaule il quitta sa chambre sans un regard en arrière. Il avait prit le temps d'observer la chambre où il avait grandit depuis que leur cousin Tino avait décider de revenir en Norvège habiter avec eux dans la vieille maison de famille. Il avait dû la racheter mais par chance le nouveau propriétaire n'avait eu le temps de profiter de sa maison de vacances, la maison était telle que leur parents l'avait laissée. Puis Tino avait emménagé avec Berwald et ne restait plus que lui et Lukas. Jusqu'a ce que lui-même ne s'aille installé au campus de sa fac. « Il à vraiment dû se sentir seul mine de rien... »

\- Hey ! Hey Emil ! Attends, où vas tu là ?

\- En randonnée avec le vampire…

\- Vlad ?

\- Malheureusement...la réponse est oui. Et non tu ne peux pas nous accompagner Matthias.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu pars avec lui ? Attends, i peine quelques heures tu ne le supportais pas et maintenant tu pars avec lui on ne sait pas où...tu rentres pour diner j'espère ?

\- Matthias…

\- Bon je sais que tu es déprimé, tout çà c'est beaucoup, on devrait en parlé tu sais.

\- Matthias…

\- Et puis ton frère il tient beaucoup à toi , juste moins bavard que moi, après on se comprends, mais toutes ces histoires de magie et créatures bizarres, de possession...çà me dépasse ! Ton frère...prends peut-être des substances. T'en prends pas toi, dis ? Ou alors trop de café. Et c'est pour çà entre nous qu'il parlait souvent dans le vide...

\- Matthias ! Stop écoutes...merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais j'ai enfin 18 ans. Je suis plus un gamin et…

\- Je comprends.

\- J'ai besoin de m'y retrouvé...seul. Et je vais trouver un moyen d'aider Lukas.

\- Comment çà… ?

\- T'inquiètes pas le danois, il est entre de bonnes mains !

Emil roula les yeux.

\- D'ailleurs tu ne peux pas venir, car tu es humain. Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Bon maintenant Matthias je dois te dire un truc dans les yeux, d'homme à homme…

\- Attends. Vlad, s'ïl te plaît j'ai une dernière chose à demander à Matthias si tu permets.

\- roooh ok ok...5minutes pas plus et je te garantie pas qu'après il s'en souviendra.

\- Si il s'en souviendra crois moi...Matthias. S'îl te plait...veilles sur mon frère au cas où il se réveille. Si Fin demandes où je suis passé…

\- Tu es retourné à la fac étudier, c'est ce que tu avais de mieux à faire, ne t'inquiètes pas je gère. Et Emil

\- Hum ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

Le danois prit la main droite de l'adolescent et y déposa une barette en forme de croix.

\- Il m'en voudra pas, il est mieux avec toi, c'est un téléphone, fais y gaffe. Et çà c'est de ma part.

Il lui montra une bombe de poivre avant de la glisser dans le sac d'Emil et lui mit un collier autour du cou. Une sirène et ce qui ressemblait à une dent y étaient accroché. Le danois ne s'en défaisait jamais d'habitude.

\- Tu vas en avoir plus besoin que moi je pense.

\- Matthias...Merci.

Tous deux sursautèrent en entendant un klaxon de voiture.

\- bon c'est pas que je m'ennuis mais on a de la route à faire ! Matt, je t'ai sorti une bière, elle est sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- ah euh Merci Vlad. Bon bah…

\- à la prochaine Matt.

Contre toute attente, Emil l'enlaça du mieux qu'il put, un court instant avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Mei l'arrêta et l'enlaça fortement.

\- Bonne chance. Ne t'en fais pas pour mon frère, mon père et moi allons aider Arthur, et je le connais mon petit frère, il attendra ton retour j'en suis sûre.

Emil la remercia et monta dans la voiture côté passager auprès du vampire.

\- Accroches ta ceinture petit, on est partis.

\- Appelles moi Emil et rien d'autre...ou je te congèle sur place.

\- C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à Luke on va bien s'entendre.

Le vampire augmenta le volume de la radio.

\- Pourquoi moi…

En Ecosse

\- Il fait froid murmurra Arthur. Rentres dans la chaumière je m'occupe d'Allistair…

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas à…à le faire tout seul !

\- C'est mon frère Léon...

Soudain tous deux entendirent un toussotement et un faible gémissement.

\- Allistair !

Arthur chercha une pulsation et prit le pouls de son frère ainé. Faible. Il respirait néanmoins, encore en vie.

\- Vite, aides moi à le porter !

Arthur se retransforma entre temps et déchira les manches de sa chemise afin de créer un garot aux endroits les plus ensanglantés.

\- A-Arthur…what the hell...

\- Sssh çà va Allistair...Je suis là. Ne parles pas, je vais m'occupper de toi.

Léon ne dit rien, en partie soulagé mais aussi..énervé. Ressentait-il de la rancoeur ? Du regret ? Pourquoi ? Juste de savoir que son oncle avait survécu...il ressentit un frisson le long du dos.

\- Léon ?

Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur la tâche actuelle.

\- je dormirai dehors ce soir murmurra-t-il à son père.

Sur une route en Norvège

\- Can you dance like an Hyppogriff ? Mamamamama ! YEAH !

\- Vladimir ! Soit tu la fermes, sois tu me poses ou je…

\- Tu te jètes toi-même, sérieux ? Non mais sérieusement, tu ne connais pas les Weird Brothers* p'tit gars ? Tu n 'écoutais jamais de musique avec Lukas ?

Le jeune Bondevik aux cheveux gris soupira.

\- Musique et Lukas ne riment pas beaucoup. Il écoute du classique je crois, il adore le violon. Et ses délirs, du genre créatures imaginaires et grimoires, çà ne m'a jamais branché non plus…

\- Attends.

Le roumain pointa un doigt vers la radio.

\- Ecoutes çà...Tu reconnais ?

Emil écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers Vladimir.

\- Pas possible…

\- Si, si, ton frère et moi haha ! Arthur était le bassiste… On s'appelait les « thirsty magic bunnies » à l'époque…On y est.

Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de nullepart.

\- Descends, la forêt se trouve à 1km d'ici environ.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi… ?

\- Allez, çà te fera les jambes, un peu d'exercice.

~Quelques instants apèes être entré dans la forêt~

\- Bon écoutes, toi et moi, on attire la magie et des créatures. On est sorciers que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu as vu le troll et mes amis hier soir ?

Emil se souvint s'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit, en retirant son casque, il avait entendu un chant étrange venu du jardin. Un feu y était allumé, il se sentait curieux et attiré. Le roumain était entouré de petites lucioles. En y regardant de plus près çà ressemblait à des fées et un énorme esprit s'approcha de lui pour le salué. Il s'apppelait Troll et était le protecteur de Lukas. Maintenant, c'est à lui qu'il obéirait en cas de besoin. Vlad avait eu le don de rassurer Emil qui autrement se serai enfui sans demander son reste.

Le cadet Bondevik songea qu'il devrait consulter le chapitre vampires dans les bouquins qu'il avait embarqué avec lui dès qu'il aurait une minute à lui.

\- Bon, reprit le roumain, la forêt sombre a sa propre légende. On va forcément tombés sur eux.

\- Sur qui ?

\- Attention !

Le vampire agrippa Emil et l'enmena derrière un arbre. Une secousse se fit ressentir et Emil entraperçut une forme diforme s'abattre sur le sol à l'endroit où il se trouvait une minute auparavant. Un pied ? Ce n'était pas possible...Il entendit un grognement puis d'autres secousses qui se firent sentir avec beaucoup moins d'impact.

\- Qu'est ce que… ?

\- Hum il n'y en avait qu'un cette fois...il faut être prudent à ne pas te faire écrasé c'est tout. Aujourd'hui ils sont presque inoffensifs, si tu les provoque pas en faisant un vacarme infernal…

Emil lui offrit son plus beau visage d'incompréhension.

\- Ah oui excuse, tu ne connais pas la légende de la « Lune Oeil de Troll « ?

\- Euh...Non désolé.

\- Ah. Cà m'étonne que Lukas ne t'ai jamais raconté de légendes locales.

Emil rougit légèrement.

\- Si ...quand j'étais petit sûrement...mais Tino lui interdisait car c'était trop effrayant et j'avais habitude d'en faire des cauchemars apparemment...Je m'en souviens pas et Lukas n'a jamais ramener çà sur le tapis. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, cette légende est importante pour nous. Il marqua un temps de pause.

On ne bouge pas d'ici le temps que je te la raconte car les trois sont réunis et sont près à roupiller bientôt.

Il était une fois un village où l'on racontait que tout les enfants s'aventurant dans la forêt n'en revenaient jamais. Trois trolls y vivaient et seuls les chasseurs les plus hardis s'y rendaient pour ramener du gibier. Deux frères trop curieux…

En Ecosse les jours passèrent, Léon voulait partir s'exiler sur une île déserte. Arthur l'en dissuada, il restait dehors pour le moment, son père l'aiderait, il se concentra sur des exercices de méditation. Tant qu'il ne voyait pas Allistair et qu'il se concentrait sur des tâches comme couper du bois, faire du sport et cuisiner, il restait lui même.

Cependant, Arthur commençait à perdre espoir voyant que presque aucun de ses soins n'avaient d'effets sur son frère. Un jour qu'il refaisait ses bandages, Allistair l'arrêta, lui prenant la main.

\- Arthur...çà ne sert à rien.

\- Comment çà ne sert à rien tête de mule ? Tu…

\- Non. Ecoutes moi, assis toi..petit frère.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux, depuis ses 12ans que son ainé ne l'avait pas appelé de la sorte.

\- Tu as fait du bon travail. Je...regrettes sincèrement ne pas être resté plus longtemps à tes côtés. Tu as rencontré maître Bondevik...Il gémit. Non çà va, çà va...Tu l'as rencontré et j'étais rassuré. J'étais sûr que tu deviendrai l'un des meilleurs sorciers. Nous avions d'autres frères..nous avions un autre frère, plus jeune puis plus tard deux autres que je ne pouvais abandonné….Tu connais l'histoire.

Il toussota. Je n'ai jamais été très bavard avec toi, j'étais contre ton mariage avec cette humaine...je suis désolé. Ton fils...est devenu un homme. Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas reconnu...Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que votre sceau se brise, il était pratiquement parfait. Ton fils Léon était épuisé et tu n 'as pas voulu qu'il entraine son mental au cas où...Quoiqu'il en soit...çà va aller. Tu es intelligent et...tu as le sens de l'honneur je sais bien. Eduquer un fils seul n'est pas facil. Yao était là...Je comprends que tu n'aies pas eu confiance en ce vieux renard. Je n'ai pas pu te soutenir dans ce combat non plus...Je regrette.

\- Tais toi idiot ! Remets toi vite sur pieds…

L'écossais aux cheveux roux, mi-longs fit non de la tête en souriant. Tes frères vont biens, mais çà me ferait plaisir si un jour vous vous retrouviez pour boire un coup dans un bar du coin...

\- Allistair…

\- Ma bibliothèque est à ta disposition…

\- Allistair…

\- Et arrêtes de donner ces fioles infectes au gamin...çà vaut plus rien maintenant, apprends lui à controler sa conscience….je vais passer le bonjour a nos parents et...à ta femme de ta part.

\- Allistair arrètes tes conneries…

L'écossais lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'Arthur pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tenant la main de son frère.

\- Grand frère...je suis désolé ! Désolé pour les disputes, les insultes…

\- Et toi, tu me pardonnes ?

\- Oui, je te pardonnes tout !

Le roux ricana, ses yeux verts posés sur son frère.

Puis, la main de l'écossais s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

\- Allistair ?

Arthur retira la main de ses cheveux et colla son oreille contre le torse de son ainé.

\- Ba-Bump-Ba-Bump- Ba-Bump- Ba—Bump- Bump – bump - bump...Bump.

Son coeur s'arrêta, il regardait fixement Arthur, un sourrire attendrissant aux lèvres.

\- Merci pour tout Allistair...reposes en paix.

 _* « weird brothers », référence aux « Weird Sisters » d'Harry Potter et la coupe de feu, univers qui appartient à J.K Rowling._

 _** La légende que j'appelle « La lune Oeil de troll » est un conte norvégien nommé « l'Oeil des trolls » je vous invite à l'écouter ici :_

watch?v=WpG0oPiV0WM&t=1516s

 _Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et...qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un ^^'**

 **Avant tout merci au guest et medusalegend qui m'ont laissés des commentaires.**

 **MedusaLegend : Aah maybe...maybe not, it's Lukas bestfriend after all...yeah might be worst idea ever actually.**

 **Randonnée mémorable avec l'oncle Vladi~ xD**

 **Guest :Merci, je suis contente que la fic te plaise toujours ^^**

 **Petite information, cette fanfiction comportera officiellement 22 chapitres, ni plus ni moins.**

 **Nb : La façon de parler d'Emil a peut être changer entre deux, je m'en excuse d'avance, je pense que çà lui va comme un gant de rouspéter pour un rien toutes les 5 minutes…**

 **Sans plus de blabla, je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

La phobie d'Emil chapitre 16

\- Donc si je résume...tu me dis qu'il y a trois trolls dans cette forêt ?

Vlad, contre un arbre et les bras croisés hoche la tête.

\- Aveugles et casi sourds ?

\- Yep.

\- Et d'après ton histoire...la lune serait leur œil ? N'importe quoi , faut pas déconner, c'est impossible !

\- Cà je ne sais pas gamin, mais depuis ils occupent la forêt en attendant de se venger des gamins qui leur ont voler leur seul oeil. Quand on avait ton âge on a failli y rester après une dispute explosive entre Luke et Artie, t'aurai dû les voir courir dans tous les sens quand le troll est apparu haha !

\- Mouais…

\- Bref, maintenant suis moi, motus et bouche cousue, ils sont à 300 mètres de nous, je les entends ronfler déjà.

Ainsi Vladimir et Emil reprirent leur marche vers le nord. Ils contournèrent les trolls et durent même escalader, et plus crapahuter pour Emil, sur une de leur jambe qui leur barrait le chemin. Il faisait déjà nuit noire. Ils montèrent une colline en sortant de la forêt et au sommet les attendait un profond silence. Pas une brise de vent. Le roumain scrutait l'obscurité et la plaine qui s'étendait sous leur pieds de ses yeux de sang.

\- Ha j'ai repéré le puit ! A moins de 100 mètres après avoir descendu çà !

\- sérieusement ? L'isladais soupira. Et dis moi, on fait quoi avec ce puit après ?

\- Tu plonges dedans pour lire les souvenirs de ton frère idiot !

\- Hein ?

\- Il t'en a jamais parlé ?

\- Eeeuh…

\- chut ! Ecoutes.

Le vampire entendit des battements d'ailes et des piaillements lugubres.

\- Emil, cours.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cours, pars devant je te rejoins !

\- M-mais qu'est ce qui te prends… ?

Elles se rapprochaient.

\- Par Dracula, bouges !

Le roumain le poussa et Emil eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper avant de tomber tête la première. Voyant l'air sérieux du vampire, il se mit à dévaler la colline à toute vitesse. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Vlad s'écrier :

\- Ha ! Comment on se retrouve ? Je vous ai manquer on dirait…que le bal commence !

Pendant ce temps Emil courrait comme il n'avait jamais couru auparavant. Il espérait vite trouver le puit car il manquerait d'énergie rapidement. Ses poumons brûlaient et il sentit une sensation désagréable de picotements. Au niveau de la tête. Une brûlure au niveau de la joue. D'instinct il se protégea le visage. Il se dit que ce n'était rien, juste l'adrénaline, le vent et la fatigue. Puis il sentit qu'on lui griffait les jambes...le vent ne transperce pas les vêtements d'habitude... C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose se jeter sur lui et le faire tomber. Lui et la chose roulèrent jusqu'au pied de la colline. Il entendit un cri perçant à exploser les tympans de n'importe qui. En se tournant vers l'agresseur, il aperçut un visage hideux et sentit des bras plumés ainsi que des griffes en guise de mains et pieds. Il se débattit pour échapper au monstre qui l'étreignait.

« Norg Troll ! »

Une brume apparut et forma l'apparence d'un troll qui n'obéissait qu'a la famille Bondevik. Emil était peut être un « demi Bondevik » mais il possédait les pouvoirs de Lukas.

\- Oui maître.

\- Tu peux m'aider là steplait ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, j'attends vos ordres…

\- Helveti *! t'es aveugle ou quoi ?

\- Oui en effet, je ne peux me servir que de deux sens sur cinq monsieur.

\- Débarrasses moi de ce..cette chose sur moi !

Des ronces apparurent autour des membres de l'attaquant qui l'immobilisèrent un moment, ce qui permit à Emil de s'enfuir et de reprendre sa course effrénée.

\- Ce sortilège ne durera que quelques minutes maître.

\- Non mais j'hallucine ! Tu sers à quoi au fait ? Non, ne réponds pas...Et arrêtes avec « maître », appelles moi Emil !

\- Oui... maître Emil.

Le jeune homme roula les yeux. Il entendit d'autres piaillements derrière lui.

Perkele !* Troll, protèges moi !

\- Je vous ai donné ma parole...seulement pour cela je dois puiser dans votre énergie.

\- Ok , d'accord, vas-y ! répondit le cadet Bondevik exaspéré par les bonnes manières du Troll. Il se faisait griffé de partout, elles devaient être plusieurs à le suivre et cet esprit de troll papotait avec lui comme s'il prenait le thé. Il donnait feu vert au troll parce qu'il n'aurait pu rien faire d'autre de toute façon.

Soudain Emil sentit une force nouvelle l'envahir. Il voyait mieux dans le noir et lorsqu'une de ces horribles femmes s'approchait de trop près, il offrait des droites à qui mieux mieux. Il accéléra sa course en même temps.

\- Maître, nous approchons du puit.

\- Oui je le vois !

Un vieux puit qui semblait éclairé de l'intérieur se trouvait au centre d'une petite clairière.

\- Qu'est ce que çà peut être encore...marmonna Emil. Bientôt arrivé devant il sent ses forces le lâché au mauvais moment. Le cadet Bondevik chute et finit sa course en roulé boulé jusqu'au puit. Il sentit les pierres froides contre son dos.

\- T-Troll ?

\- Je suis désolé jeune maître, je ne peux continuer à vous prélever de votre énergie vitale.

Emil devait se relever...sinon c'était finis pour lui.

Soudain du coin de l'œil il aperçu une de ces créatures qui ressemblaient à une espèce hybride de zombie plus qu'autre chose. Alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui et le réduire en charpie, elle fut projetée plus loin.

\- Emil !

\- Vlad ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour sauter ? Raah saletées...je te couvres, plonges Emil !

Suivirent une suite d'injures dans une autre langue qu'Emil ne chercha pas a comprendre.

Il devait le faire, il découvrirai la vérité, pour Lukas se dit-il. Il réussit à se hisser jusqu'au bord du puit. Il y vit une eau d'un bleu turquoise avec des teintes plus sombres et plus claires. Le puit ne semblait pas très profond en lui même et il distingua ses yeux...qui changèrent de couleur pour devenir un ton plus sombre, ressemblant à ceux de son frère. Il inspira et se décida à plonger, tête la première.

\- Où...où est ce que je suis maintenant ?

Tout était blanc autour de lui. Aussi blanc que la neige. Puis trois personnes apparurent un à un autour de lui. Arthur Kirkland, Vladimir et son frère Lukas.

\- Luk...qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Et Vlad, t'étais pas là haut avec ces machins ? Hey ! Je te cause vampire débile !

Aucun des trois ne répondit, ils se limitèrent à le fixer et lui tendre une main chacun.

Cà ne pouvait pas être les vrai magiciens. Aucun ne pouvait se retrouver dans ce puit avec lui, Arthur n'aurait pas laissé Jia Long dans l'état qu'il était. Réfléchis Emil...tu es dans un puit magique...pas d'eau. Suis je mort ? La représentation de Lukas fit non de la tête, comme s'il avait entendu Emil.

\- Sérieusement les gars vous êtes flippant…

Un sort peut être ? Un test, Lukas ne pouvait pas garder ses secrets avec juste un cadenas ou un mot de passe dans ce puit paumé non...une minute, Vlad m'a parlé de souvenirs...bon ok, je me lance, on verra bien !

Il s'avança du faux Lukas et lui serra la main. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire et un clin d'oeil furtif avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Des images et sons défilèrent soudain sous les yeux d'Emil sou forme de photos animées...ou de mini écrans. Le jeune homme s'approcha et toucha l'un d'eux où il se vit bébé dans les bras de quelqu'un. Le petit écran choisi s'agrandit tel une fenêtre. Emil voyait et entendait tout comme s'il y était. Un souvenir. Ils les avait trouvés. Les souvenirs de Lukas. Une précieuse base de données.

 ***Helveti juron Norvégien (Emil habite la norvège)**

 ***Perkele juron Finlandais (Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Cousin Tino quand il s'énerve c'est en finlandais, qu'est ce que vous croyer ? Bon j'aime faire mes recherches et çà peut être interessant et pratique d'apprendre les jurons d'autres langues mine de rien)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur ma conception de la magie dans cette fanfic et si quelque chose n'est pas compréhensible (comme troll et ses facultés limitées)**

 **A bientôt !**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Me revolià avec un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Je m'excuse pour l'attente, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Note : Merci à MedusaLegend et merci à tous les lecteurs et followers de cette fanfic. Je me suis posée un objectif, je compte terminer cette fic d'ici début Novembre voilà, je vais faire mon possible.**_

 _ **Attention peut contenir quelques mots vulgaires / jurons.**_

 _ **Bon chapitre ^w^**_

La phobie d'Emil chapitre 17

\- ...il..Emil…Hey Emil !

L'adolescent se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant. Il cracha un peu d'eau.

\- Bon sang, quand est ce que tu comptais refaire surface ? Si je t'avais repêcher plus tard, je me demande ce que tu serai devenu…

\- ...un esprit de plus ?

\- Ne fais pas ton malin.

Ces efforts en valait la peine, il avait pu récupérer de précieux souvenirs et en savoir plus sur sa mère grâce aux recherches de Lukas. Et puis il était en vie. Trempé mais en vie.

\- Jolies cicatrices…

Les habits du vampire étaient en lambeaux, des morsures et griffures remplissaient ses bras et sa poitrine, il avait aussi un œil en sang.

\- Vlad...c'était quoi ces...choses qui nous ont attaqués ?

\- Pfeu, des harpies gamin...de foutues harpies envoyées par une vampire noble et puissante...Il soupira. Elle me fait suivre souvent, ce jeu dure environ deux siècles, elle n'a pas beaucoup connu le sens de l'humour...enfin bon. Qu'as tu vu de beau ? Où allons nous ?

Le regard d'Emil brilla, plus motivé que jamais, il avait une chance de connaire sa mère biologique.

\- ...en Islande.

\- Carrément ? Ah je vois, c'est pour çà…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas me suivre dans le monde magique, tu n'es pas prêt. Tu rêves si tu penses pouvoir y aller comme çà.

\- Hein ?

-Tu vas devoir aller à l'école Emil, tu dois apprendre à te servir correctement de tes « super » pouvoirs et t'habituer aux créatures de notre monde.

\- C'est une blague ?

~ Pendant ce temps en Ecosse ~

\- Jia Long Léon Kirkland ! Arrêtes de démolir la maison de mon frère !

Le jeune homme était incontrôlable et jamais Arthur n'avait vu autant de fureur et d'émotions chez son fils.

\- Et alors ? Et alors, il est mort ton frère! Par MA faute...fais chier ! J'aurai du disparaître, pas lui !

\- Ce n'est pas toi...arrêtes de te torturer, vas te calmer…Ce n'est pas toi, Jialong qui l'a tué…Il était encore en vie...je n'ai pas su le guérir correctement.

\- Arrêtes de chercher des excuses ! Tu ne sais rien, dans cette cage, tu ne comprends pas cette envie de...de le tuer qui montait en moi...et tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens là tout de suite !

JiaLong cacha son visage et sembla sangloter. Alors que son père s'approchait de lui pour le réconforter, il se mit à rire hystériquement. Son bras tomba ballant , il avait le regard perdu.

\- Jia Long ?

Sentant Arthur s'approcher de lui, il l'esquiva et reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Ne m'approches pas ! Ne me touches pas...je suis dangereux. Je suis..un monstre !

\- Reprends toi !Jia Long, tu es mon fils pas ce démon ! Tu es humain, tu as des passions, des rêves...

\- Ha ! Regardes où m'a amener mon rêve ! Et avoues, je suis un étranger pour toi…

\- Je..j'aurai dû être plus présent oui, je...suis désolé. Ta mère avait plus d'idées que moi pour les sorties et activités en famille…je te racontais des histoires, çà ne te déplaisais pas.

\- La seule chose que tu faisais de bien.

Le regard d'Arthur s'assombrit, Jia Long y pouvait voir également de la tristesse mais sa négativité et frustration prenaient le dessus.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu ferai aussi bien de me tuer, tu rendrai service à tout le monde…

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te demande de me tuer.

\- Jia Long qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Allez tues moi ! Je ne veux pas me transformer en monstre assoiffé de sang ! Je ne veux plus faire de mal autour de moi..Alors Vas- y ! Tu es le « célèbre » Arthur Kirkland, nommé y'a pas longtemps l'un des meilleurs sorciers du monde non ? Cà devrait pas être compli…

L'adolescent eu le souffle coupé par une giffle magistrale de son père qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Comment oses tu imaginer une seconde que je veuille TE TUER ou que ce soit FACILE ? Vraiment Jia Long ? Que penses tu de ton vieux père, je me pose la question...T'ai je déjà fais du mal ? Ce démon en toi veut se nourrir de ces sentiments, reprends toi fils ! Tu n'es pas un démon. Tu es mon fils, un humain. Tu es et seras toujours ma préoccupation numéro une. Vladimir et moi avons chercher longtemps un moyen de sceller ce...ton hôte. Après toutes ces années je croyais vraiment qu'il serait trop faible pour exister encore...

\- Arthur...j'ai tué un homme ! Tu te rends compte ? Mon oncle, ton propre frère !

\- Jia Long, écoutes moi. Regardes moi. A ta place...si j'étais également possédé par un démon, je l'aurai fait, j'aurai peut être fait pire. Sais tu pourquoi ? Ton oncle...Allistair est disons un conservateur. Et je me suis sentit délaissé et le moins aimé lorsqu'il m'a envoyer vivre seul chez sieur Bondevik, puis je me suis installé dans le monde magique, je me suis inscris moi-même à l'école de sorciers où j'ai vraiment rencontré Lukas. Et Vladimir…

\- Où veux tu en venir ?

\- Que ta haine et frustration est compréhensible, la dernière fois que je t'ai emmené voir ton oncle il a failli te donner en apéritif au dragon qu'il élevait à l'époque….tu cassais tout sur ton passage et posait des pêtards n'importe où...quoiqu'il en soit.

Arthur prit son fils dans ses bras.

\- N'oublies pas qui tu es Jia Long Kirkland. Tant que tu n'oublies pas, personne d'autre ne mourra près de toi. Je t'aiderai jusqu'au bout. Maintenant montes te reposer dans une chambre.

Arthur ne fit aucune remarque mais sentit les tremblements du jeune homme. Jia Long inspira et expira avant de répondre :

\- Oui...dad. Goodnight.

Une fois dans sa chambre, porte fermée, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta. Une fois au bord du lac il y pénétra lentement, fit quelques brasses et se laissa flotté sur le dos. Après un moment d'éternel silence, il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

~Pendant ce temps, quelque part en Norvège~

\- Emil ! Futu-i*, reviens ! Où est ce que tu te caches...Attends que je te mette la main dessus…

Lorsque Vladimir se mit à invoquer un sort, Emil avait reprit le control de ses jambes et se mit à courir en sens inverse, vers la forêt. Il fallut a Vladimir quelques minutes pour s'en apercevoir.

\- Quel mouche l'a piqué...Eeemil ! Je te conseil vraiment de revenir...Mon frère a à peine 12ans et me pose moins de problème que toi pour y aller…

\- Cingler...ce type est cinglé...aller à « l'école », et puis quoi encore ? L'appelé frère ou tonton Vladi ? Bleh plutôt mourir. Magique ou non, une école était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin maintenant. Il savait qu'il trouverait ses réponses en Islande. Les recherches de Lukas le conduisait jusque certains villages du Nord-Ouest, quelqu'un connaissait forcément sa mère…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Emil ne vit pas le vampire lui bondir dessus. Il lui montrait les crocs et Emil n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi dur et des yeux aussi rouge. Il eut du mal a déglutir.

\- Grr...Ne m'obliges pas à utiliser la manière forte et mes pouvoirs sur toi ! Tu crois sincèrement pouvoir aller en Islande alors que tu n'arrives même pas à voir tes ennemis ? Tu dois apprendre à comprendre et visualiser notre monde et ses « bizarreries » Emil. Les yeux d'un magicien sont diferents d'un simple humain…

Il se releva et remit Emil sur pied, sans le quitté du regard.

L'Islande ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, c'est l'un des pays possédant la magie et les créatures les plus anciennes du monde entier, certains disent que c'est le poumon ou le noyau du monde magique même. Seul certains mages de hauts rangs y sont pour surveiller l'équilibre et assurer la sécurité et des créatures et des habitants.

Alors maintenant tu me suis, nous allons à l'école de magie et j'irai te voir toutes les 2 semaines.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je testerai tes compétences de défense et quelque connaissances de base de survie...Compris ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler...sinon je te rattrappe et je te mords c'est claire ? J'hésiterai pas...Seul moi peut te dire si tu es prêt ou pas pour le voyage.

-J-J-Je ne suis plus un gamin Vladimir !

\- Dans le monde où je t'enmène tu n'es encore qu'un asticot !

 _ **Fin de ce chapitre**_

 _ *** Futu-i : juron roumain (littéralement veut dire « fuck » en anglais, comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours cher lecteur)**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : Oui Vladimir est un mage vampire certaines créatures peuvent donc lui laisser des blessures temporaires. C'est un vampire qui guérit rapidement en général et il est bien immortel.**_

 _ **Concernant JiaLong...Arthur c'est son père biologique mais il à passé plus de temps chez Yao que chez Arthur qui venait le chercher de temps à autre. Il ne sait pas s'occupper d'enfants seul et ayant vécu près de 8ans en Angleterre avec sa mère, dans la même maison, difficile pour le petit Jia Long de ne pas penser à sa maman. Il préférait vivre en Chine avec ses « frères » et sa sœur Mei où il se sentait vraiment en famille.**_

 _ **Voilà n'hésitez pas si vous avez d'autres questions, a la prochaine !**_

.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour, j'ai une bonne nouvelle chers lecteurs, j'ai enfin finis la version papier de cette Fanfic ! J'ai pu avec fierté écrire le mot « FIN » pour cette histoire x) en attendant, nous voilà au chapitre 18, Enjoy !

PS : Je ferai des efforts pour publier plus souvent, Samedis, mercredis ou dimanches, comptez sur moi.

Disclaimer : Hetalia, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz et pour d'éventuelles références à Harry Potter, ce monde appartient toujours à J.K Rowling.

La phobie d'Emil chapitre 18

\- Ayaaa ! Tout ça ne présage rien de bon ma fille ! Jia Long aura de plus en plus de difficulté à garder le contrôle sur le démon si il se nourrit de ses sentiments les plus obscurs...la colère, la frustation, la peur, la tristesse…

Yao Wang faisait les cent pas dans le salon de sa demeure. Une villa familiale obtenue par son dur travail. Il avait fait un peu de tout pour nourrir sa grande famille mais ce qui le fit gagner beaucoup d'argent furent ses capacités de vendeur. Il savait séduire en proposant toujours les bonnes offres selon le profil du client. Il créa et investit dans sa chaîne de restauration asiatique. Il aurait voulu que tous ses frères et ses filles héritent plus tard d'un restaurant aux quatres coins de l'Asie. Mais seul Jia Long se lassait de ses études et aima l'idée « temporaire » de travailler puis diriger un restaurant à HongKong. C'était neveu de sang qui de tous ses frères adoptifs, il considérait plus comme un patrirache soupira.

\- Je sais Papa, c'est pour çà qu'on a besoin de ton aide soupira Mei Lin. Tu peux aider à se débarasser de ce démon ?

\- hum...je ne peux pas faire grand-chose à part affaiblir Crow, le démon de ton frère. Le sceau posé par Arthur Kirkland et sieur Lupei devait être suffisament puissant pour le détruire à long terme. Emil serait la raison d'un tel réveil ? Le petit ami de Jia Long...tous étaient persuadés qu'il n'avait aucun don pour la magie mais maintenant...

\- Lukas lui a transmis ses pouvoirs je te rappelle.

\- Oui...et il s'agit de magie puissante et dangereuse...Emil possède forcément quelque chose qui intéresse le démon pour qu'il revienne avec une telle puissance...reste a savoir ce que cela pourrait être…

On toqua.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

\- Pas que je sache...voyons voir. Le patriarche commença à compter sur ses doigts.

\- Kiku est à Paris en ce moment, responsable manager de je ne sais plus trop quoi, Lien et Kassim ont chacun leur vie au vietnam et en Thailand, ils ne viennent jamais

\- Hum, au nouvel an et la réunion de famille annuelle ?

Yao continua imperturbable.

\- Yoon So fait sa tournée et participe à toutes sortes d'émissions étranges

\- c'est une idole papa, soupira la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ?

On toqua plus fort et plus longtemps.

\- çà va, çà va j'arrive ! Restes Mei. Ah...je ne suis plus aussi jeune que je l'étais, si c'est un de ces vendeurs à la sauvette je jure que…

Mais le patriarche de la famille Wang n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase lorsqu'en ouvrant sa porte, une masse s'écroula sur lui.

\- Ayaaaaaah !

\- Papa ?

\- Le vieux…

\- Jia Long ?

Il perdit connaissance. A ce même moment ses ailes se replièrent et disparurent dans son dos. Mei aida son père à allonger JiaLong sur un divan du salon. Ses muscles semblèrent se détendre mais d'énormes veines restaient saillantes sur son cou et ses avants-bras.

\- çà ne présage rien de bon mumurra Yao.

Le téléphone sonna.

~Ailleurs~

Emil ne sentait pas très à l'aise. Parcourant les couloirs de sa « nouvelle école ». Bien sûr la cour intérieure était magnifique et tout ce qu'il voyait ne cessait de l'émerveiller. La magie...il n'y aurait jamais cru de sa vie avant ! C'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Les élèves avaient tous des baguettes et pouvaient se promener accompagnés de leur chats, hiboux ou rats de compagnie. Certains volaient sur des balais, seulement dans la cour intérieure ou pendant les dits « cours de vol ». Il avait été lâchement abandonné par Vlad à l'entrée de l'école aux allures de vieux château à quelques mètres d'un village paumé.

A part apprendre à « maitriser » ses pouvoirs, Emil s'était fixé un autre objectif, éplucher tous les livres sur les fées et en particulier celles qui vivent ou vivaient en Islande, sa mère avait un lien de près ou de loin avec ces petites choses. Lukas avait écrit que leur père était connu pour avoir « défier le temps »...pour çà aussi il devrait se renseigner.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement se demandant quand croisera-t-il quelqu'un qui l'aiderai à trouver sa classe, trois élèves s'approchèrent de lui en riant. Le blond du trio parla le premier :

\- Alors le nouveau, t'es perdu ?

\- Je…

\- Et Gilbert regardes amigo, il à la même couleur de cheveux que toi ! s 'écria le brun à la peau basané.

\- Personne n'est plus awsome que moi ! S'écria un sorcier au visage pâle,aux yeux rouges et qui comme Emil possédait une chevelure tirant vers le blanc. « plus claire...c'est peut être un vampire» pensa Emil. L'homme aux yeux rouges continua.

\- Montres nous ce que tu sais faire !

Tous trois pointèrent leur baguette sur lui.

\- Emil tenta de se saisir de la sienne et la fit tomber maladroitement. De plus il n'avait aucune idée de comment lancer un sort. Il n'en connaissait aucun sauf un.

\- A-A-Accio !

La baguette bondit dans sa main et es trois éclatèrent de rire.

\- encore un humain qui se prend pour un sorcier ! S'écria le brun.

\- Hey Tonio, Gilbert, j'ai une idée dit le blond. Puis s'adressa à Emil, ne bouges plus, tu seras parfait dans une minute….

Emil d'instinct croisa les bras devant lui et ferma les yeux. Il se souvenait des ses mois de bullying en inégrant l'académie avant l'arrivée de Jia Long. Ni coups ni douleur ne vint, il s'autorisa à ouvrir un œil. Les trois imbéciles étaient à même le sol, morts de rires… sauf le dénommé Gilbert qui le fixait d'une façon bizarre et...rougissait ?

D'instinct il porta ses mains à son visage, puis ses cheveux...qui avaient grandits jusqu'à sa taille ? Et ses vêtements également avaient changés...il portait une jupe. Sa poitrine avait un aspect étrange également. Emil lui retourna un regard furieux, il voulait en découdre et se venger, ces abrutis avaient osés…

\- çà suffit.

Emil entendit la voix grave provenir de son dos, une main s'apposa sur son épaule.

\- Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire que de l'embêter ?

L'homme le dépassa et pointa sa baguette sur les trois sorciers. Emil remarqua qu'il portait un masque au passage.

\- Hey Saadiq...çà va c'était juste une petite blague de bienvenue...répliqua le brun.

\- C'est un sort bien enquiquinant, tu le sais Francis ? Au cas où vous n 'avez pas remarquer, il à récupéré sa baguette... sans baguette. C'est un mage de haut niveau s'il peut utiliser des sorts de vive voix.

\- Qui lui ? Cette larve ? S'exclama Francis. Tss, impossible...Aaaaah ! Ne restez pas là à me regarder, aidez moi, enlever çà de mes cheveux, aaah !

Un serpent était apparu sur la tête bouclée du jeune homme blond à l'accent français.

\- Tu vas regretter çà dit Tonio en suivant son ami. Gilbert s'approcha d'Emilqui était resté pétrifié face à la scène et, sous le regard du dit « Saadiq » lui fit un baise main.

\- A très vite beauté murmurra Gilbert.

Il suivit ses amis avec un temps de retard.

\- Beurk. Emil essuya sa main sur un coin de sa jupe, qu'il se mit à tirer dessus lorsque le sorcier se tourna vers lui, l'observant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tiens c'est bizarre, personne n'a jamais vu Gilbert Beilshmidt dans un tel état.

Il se gratta le menton puis sourit tout en se penchant vers Emil.

\- Je comprends meiux pourquoi.

Il lui tendit une main.

\- moi cest Saadiq Saadounn.

\- B...Steilsson. Emil Steilsson.

Emil dévia le regard et refusa la main qui lui était offerte.

\- drôle façon de me remercier !

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, je me serai débrouillé…

\- Hum, oui oui bien sûr…

Emil se retrouva soudain émitoufflé dans un grand manteau, celui que Saadiq portait et un bras passé sur ses épaules, il fut entrainé par l'homme masqué.

\- H-Hey !

\- Aller viens, fais pas ton timide je vais pas te laisser comme çà, je t'enmène voir ma famille.

\- Pardon ?

\- ah c'est vrai tu es nouveau ici...On te place dans une maison et un groupe d'élèves d personnes nommés « famille ». On nous regroupe après des exams d'aptitude et selon notre niveau de magie aussi.

\- On ?

\- Oui le directeur et les profs. Bref tu auras le temps de voir tout çà...ah je t'ai passé mon manteau car tu es assez gêné comme çà pas vrai ?

Emil fit un petit mouvement de tête et murmura un merci poli.

\- maintenant on va voir Gupta, un ami de ma maison, il pourra t 'aider, ce sort prends minimum une journée à se dissipé. T'inquiètes pas, Gupta c'est un petit géni.

Je m'excuses d'avance si ce chapitre se termine un peu abruptement mais j'ai eu du mal à découper ce chapitre...je l'ai également raccourci pour éviter de tomber trop dans le détail inutile de l'intrigue. Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, des questions à poser ou si tout simplement vous avez des commentaires à faire sur la suite.

A très vite ^w^


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello tout le monde ! J'ai pris pas mal de retard sur mes publications dû à certains problèmes de santé dont j'ai du m'occuper, je m'excuse et remercie votre compréhension chers followers.**_

 _ **Je te remercie MedusaLegend pour ton commentaire, ne t'en fais pas çà va aller, ils vont s'en sortir...ou pas. Emil va trop adorer l'école qu'il ne voudra plus la quitter xD**_

 _ **Sinon, pour me faire pardonnée et j'ai besoin d'un nouveau défi, j'ouvre des commissions de dessins gratuites !**_

 _ **D**_ _ **emande**_ _ **z**_ _ **moi de dessiner n'importe quel personnage d'anim**_ _ **é**_ __ _ **ou dessin-animé européen,**_ _ **et je le ferai**_ _ **pour vous, je vous l'enverrai par message privé ou mail si vous me donne**_ _ **z**_ _ **votre adresse par mp.**_

 _ **Note 1: ma spécialité sont les chibis, plus rapides à dessiner en général ;)**_

 _ **Note 2 : je sais, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour prendre ce type de demandes, mais si ce n'est pas interdit, pourquoi pas ?:)**_

 _ **NB : je ne prendrai pas plus de 4 demandes, si je les finis avant le 25 décembre, j'en reprendrai ne vous inquiétez pas.**_

 _ **Sans plus attendre voici un nouveau chapitre de cette merveilleuse fanfic, on se rapproche du chapitre 23 mine de rien bonne lecture !**_ :)

La phobie d'Emil Steilsson chapitre 19

Jia Long dansait au rythme de la musique qui provenait de son casque. Il portait une tenue de sport, des pantalons baggy oranges et un sweat-shirt noir dans la cour intérieure de la demeure Wang. Il se sentait en pleine forme. Après son apparition maladroite chez son ainé Yao quelques semaines auparavant, suivant ses conseils il se reposait autant que possible et avait décidé de renouer avec le Hip-Hop. Il trouvait qu'il s'améliorait de jour en jour et les voix du démon semblaient s'être tu. Il se dit qu'enfin de compte il lui suffisait juste d'être lui-même , se libérer l'esprit et « s'investir dans sa passion » à 100 %. Mais il se sentait incomplet, il ressentait le manque de quelque chose, de quelqu'un... « Emil». Il continua à danser de plus en plus vite perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain il entendit « Je peux t'aider à le retrouver ».

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net et appuya sur le bouton pause de son Ipod. Qui est là ?

« Celui que tu appelles « Monstre « ou encore « le démon »…mon nom est Crow soi-dit en passant.

\- Quoi ? Jia Long ne cessa de regarder autour de lui puis se mit à courir, sortit de la demeure et s'en éloigna de plus en plus se perdant dans une forêt de bambou. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle. Crow lui riait au nez dans son esprit.

\- Ok...Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas hanter quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Allons...J'allais simplement te proposer mon aide pour retrouver ce cher Emil…

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne passe pas de pactes avec les démons.

\- C'est ton père qui m'a invoqué…

\- C'était un accident !

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'est pas assez fort aujourd'hui pour me défier et t'aider à te débarrasser de moi et il est seul. Cependant Emil…

\- Où veux tu en venir ?

\- C'est Emil Steilsson qui m'a réveillé, il à donc également le pouvoir de me chasser de ton corps…c'est une bonne nouvelle n'est ce pas ?

\- Tu y gagnes quoi ?

\- Je te dois ma voix, tu ne te serai pas déchaîné contre ton oncle, je n'en aurai jamais eue. Et si cela ne suffit pas...je serai libéré de ce corps humain ? Je n'arrive pas à te posséder à ma guise, tu as gagné en force d'esprit et détermination, je dois l'avouer. Maais j'aimerai bien avoir le contrôle total sur un humain, j'ai besoin d'un corps propre… Si on retrouve ce petit elfe, on sera tous deux gagnants. Un corps pour moi et ta paix intérieur pour toi, retour à une vie d'humain banale.

\- Quel elfe ? Bref, et comment comptes tu t'y prendre ?

\- Mon flair. J'ai mes méthodes mais pour cela j'ai besoin de ta coopération.

Jialong hésita, depuis quand écoutait-il ce qu'avait à dire un démon ? Son père l'avait toujours prévenu à quel point ils pouvaient se montrer pervers et manipulateurs...et en même temps il savait que tout seul il n'avait aucune chance de le retrouver.

\- On doit sacrifier quelqu'un pour te trouver un corps ?

Le démon sentit encore la réticence de Jia Long.

« Non, une fois libéré vous n'aurez plus rien à voir avec moi, je chercherai ma proie par mes propres moyens. »

\- Très bien dans ce cas...j'ai une condition Jia Long se mordit l'index de la main gauche faisons un pacte, tu ne seras pas autoriser à tuer qui que ce soit et tu n'as droit de me contrôler qu'à 60 % seulement.

« bien, nous avons un accord, tu récupèreras ton corps à chaque levé de soleil jusqu'au midi et ce pqcte prend effet maintenant...ce qui signifie que l'heure est venue»

Le démon se réjouit pendant que Léon perdait petit à petit connaissance, sommeillant dans l'inconscient.

Non loin de là Mei Lin se promenait au milieu des bambous, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Elle découvrit le corps son frère à même le sol prit de quelques spasmes qui s'arrêtèrent net.

\- J-Jia Long ?

Il se releva lentement et lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, il se montra menaçant. A la place des yeux d'ambre de son frère se trouvaient deux yeux sombres ne reflétant absolument rien.

D'instinct, la jeune femme prit sa forme de renard et s'enfuit, coursée par son frère, elle l'ammena inconsciemment vers leur demeure familiale. Le démon e faisait que s'amuser, il se nourrissait de la peur de Jia Long qui voulait à tout prix garder leur pacte secret.

Alerté par le vacarme de la bagarre, Yao qui parlait à Arthur par téléphone, les rejoignis rapidement devant la porte principal et s'interposa entre eux. Sa fille était couverte de blessures. Le démon quant à lui, adressa simplement un sourire.

~Ailleurs, dans un monde parallèle ~

Sur l'île de l'école Fullbery*, les jours passèrent. Les semaines,les mois.

Déjà bientôt 4 mois passés dans cette école.

Emil s'était lié d'amitié avec Heraclès et Sadiq en quelque sorte, car pour une raison ou une autre sa présence le mettait mal à l'aise. Aussi il évitait soigneusement de se retrouver seul avec lui.

Il avait intégrer une maison comportant 2 demi-frères, Matthew et Kyle** et une jeune fille, Tania, cousine de Francis avec qui il se lia d'amitié également. Grâce à elle il semblait ne plus croiser Francis et ses amis du tout et c'était tant mieux. Il avait tant à apprendre et travailler encore...Vlad ne lui faisait aucun cadeau lors de leur entrevues certains dimanches. Cela exaspérait Emil de ne pas arriver à toucher le vampire pas impressionné du tout. Car il s'agissait de çà, d'attaquer et de réussir à toucher le vampire qui ne tenait pas en place. Sa défense s'améliorait lentement mais surement. Néanmoins Emil ne cessait de progresser en cours, il impressionnait ses camarades et intriguait ses professeurs.

Un jour il comprit pourquoi certains adultes insistaient à lui demander s'il n'avait pas eu un frère ou autre membre de la famille dans cette école. Il avait été entraîné, par Sadiq et Héraclès emportés dans une énième dispute qui portait sur le talent respectif de chacun, jusqu'à la salle des récompenses, médailles et autres distinctions de magiciens devenus prestigieux.

Alors qu'Emil passait sous une voûte de pierre menant à la salle adjacente, son ami grecque le pointa de l'indexe les yeux ronds, puis quelque chose au dessus de sa tête puis de nouveau sa personne et s'écria :

\- Ha ! Je le savais ! Regardes Sadiq !

\- Quoi encore, qu'est ce que tu …

\- Tu ne vois pas ? Ils ont les mêmes traits de visage, la même expression et le même regard !

\- ...mais pourquoi nous avoir menti ?

\- Hein ? De quoi vous parlez ?

Emil se retourna et vit le portrait d'un homme blond l'air sérieux tenant un sablier de son bras gauche, suspendu au dessus de la voûte.

-...qui est ce ?

\- Attends...tu ne sais pas qui c'est Emil ? Sérieusement ? C'est Sieur Bondevik, l'un des magicien les plus légendaires de tout les temps !

Heraclès lui saisit le poignet.

\- Viens suis nous, on va te montrer, tu es un Bondevik pas vrai ?

Sans attendre de réponse, ils menèrent le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés devant une vitrine remplie de médailles et de titres honorifiques. On y pouvait lire « meilleure recherche aboutie de l'année xxx » « meilleure classification de la Norvège » « élevage de créature en Islande » « Meilleure théorie proposée sur xxx » souvent accompagné des noms « » ou bien...

\- Lukas Bondevik, pincez moi je rêve !

\- Tu le connais ? Murmurra Héraclès.

\- Je pari que c'est son frère maugréa le magicien au masque, les bras croisés sur son torse. Je ne comprends pas que tu aies pû nous cacher çà n'empêche.

Emil était démasqué mais ne s'en inquiétait pas plus. Il entrevit également quelques deux, trois fois les noms « Kirkland » et « Lupei ». Il se tourna ensuite vers le tableau, fasciné par l'apparence de son père qu'il ne se rappellait pas, étant trop petit la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ils ne possédaient aucune photo de lui.

\- Comment mon père est devenu légendaire ? Demanda Emil abruptement à ses amis qui se regardèrent. Héraclès se jeta à l'eau.

\- les rumeurs disent que lorsque sieur Bondevik, l'un des meilleurs élèves et prof de cette école à mystérieusement disparu, il travaillait sur une théorie du temps et s'était rendu en Islande. Il cherchait des « maitres controleurs du temps », peu de gens croyait qu'une espèce quelconque avait le pouvoir de manipuler le temps à sa guise.

\- Mais Sieur Bondevik avait déclaré en avoir trouver un, dans l'une de ses dernières lettres pour l 'école. Il avait même envoyé quelques mèches de cheveux et…

Sadiq reçu un léger coup de coude et un regard sous entendu de la part d'Heraclès.

\- et ?

\- Et un échantillon de magie, rien de plus.

Emil se doutait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose mais se garda de les interroger plus pour l'instant.

\- Quelle était cette créature ?

\- une fée à taille humaine et aux cheveux d'argent.

Un élève surgit soudain devant eux, tout agité.

\- Hey qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Une réunion dans la salle commune dans 5 minutes, la directrice à un message à faire passer sur le nouveau couvre-feu…

\- Un couvre-feu ? S'indigna Sadiq, depuis quand…

L'élève reprit.

\- Un intru rode dans l'école...déjà 6 élèves à l'infirmerie depuis avant-hier sans énergie.

 _A suivre…_

 _* Fullbery...comment dire...c'était çà ou l'école magique, je sous entendrai qu'il n'y en qu'une dans le monde entier...non je ne pense pas. Anecdocte : ce nom de Fullbery est un nom de famille que j'avais choisis comme nom de famille pour l'héroïne de mon tout premier projet de roman inachevé._

 _** Kyle : Australie_

 _Alfred à déjà été vaguement mentionné et je n'ai pas envie d'en faire un magicien. Il vit sa vie de riche aux Etats-Unis, pas besoin de s'attarder sur lui._

 _Voilà, comme d'habitude, les commentaires sont appréciés, il est tard, je vous aime, à très vite pour le prochain chapitre ! (hâte de recevoir vos petites demandes ;D)_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, après moulte rééditions à ce chapitre, me voilà de retour !**_ _**L'intrigue se délie,**_ _ **tout doucement.**_

 _ **Attention Personnages OC, je pense surtout à Héraclès et Sadiq, vous m'excuserez.**_

 _ **PS : le nom de l'école est horrible...pensez que c'est le nom de famille de la directrice, qui est loin d'être une innocente et directrice lambda.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennet à Himaruya Hidekaz et les références de sortilèges sont tirées de l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling que j'admire beaucoup pour son courage et sa tenacité.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

La véritable phobie d'Emil chapitre 20

~ Un soir, dans un bar près de l'école de magie Fullbery ~

\- Un verre de sang chaud Toris*.

\- Cà alors , si ce n'est pas le petit vampire de Fullberry ! Quel mine épouvantable tu as dis donc !

\- J'imagine bien oui...rah ce gamin va me rendre fou… marmonna le roumain en se massant les tempes.

\- Allez racontes-moi tout, je t'offre un petit shot de ton liqueur préféré avec ta boisson.

\- Merci Toris...Non c'est rien, j'essaye juste de former un petit nouveau, mais il lui manque un truc qui gâche tout.

\- Ha , je n'y crois pas, LE Vladimir Lupei qui, i peine 15 ans encore jurait ne jamais prendre d'apprenti avec lui sous son aile ?

\- Pff, J'ai changé d'avis, j'ai pas le droit ? Il a du potentiel mais il...il lui manque juste de la confiance en lui et il n'y arrive pas ! Il arrive pas à léviter encore moins voler, pas d'agilité, aucune dextérité...Y'a que la défense qui fonctionne. Je comprends pas.

\- Peut être que…

\- Ah non, tu n'oserai pas !

\- Beeen, quelqu'un qui de base n'aime pas enseigner…

\- Je suis un très bon professeur et même un des meilleurs ! Tu en connais beaucoup des vampires qui enseignent ?

-Hum-Hum. Bonsoir Toris, je peux te parler Vladimir ?

\- Arthur !

\- Manquerai plus que le jeune Bondevik et l'équipe serait au complet...Qu'est ce que je vous sert Mr Kirkland ?

\- Un scotch...on peut prendre la salle arrière ?

\- Elle est à vous !

Une fois seuls et face à face, le magicien murmura à son ami vampire.

\- Vlad, Emil est en grand danger...

~Pendant ce temps~

Accosté à la ballustrade de sa chambre, Emil repensait aux événements de la journée. La découverte de l'apparence et l'identité secrète de son père, Allan Bondevik, Grand magicien renommé qu'on appellait « Sir », son frère aussi était connu pour ses recherches...alors ses études de médecine, c'était du pipeau, que des mensonges ? Un demi-mensonge alors, car il avait bien rencontré Matthias à la fac ? Peut être ailleurs au final, peu importait maintenant.

Ce qui le gênait le plus était le regard insistant de la directrice qui s'était souvent porté sur lui en pendant qu'elle parlait, demandant à tous de garder son calme et de bien respecter le règles de sécurité telles « ne jamais se retrouver seul » et d' « ouvrir l'oeil ». De la prévenir soit elle ou un professeur de quelque chose d'anormal.

Il fut intérrompu dans ses pensées par Michelle qui lui tapota l'épaule et lui indiqua qu'un magicien nommé Héraclès cherchait à le voir, çà ne pouvait pas attendre demain. Emil séclipsa de sa « maison » intrigué et tomba nez à nez avec Héraclès, l'air inquiet et ne cessant de regarder à droite et à gauche.

Emil...je suis désolé si tu dormais mais je dois absolument te parler de quelque chose...tu dois le savoir.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Suis-moi en silence, jusqu'au 3e étage.

En quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau de la directrice.

\- J'ai surpris une discussion entre le prof d'Histoire et elle… Héraclès soupira et prit Emil par les épaules. Je vais te montrer pourquoi elle veut absolument te voir demain, j'ai ma théorie...mais tu dois être 100 % honnête avec moi.

\- …

\- Je comprends que tu n'aies pas confiance, on se connaît depuis à peine 5 mois...mais crois moi je te comprends mieux que tu ne le pense. Emil...comment as tu fais pour rentrer dans cette école tu n'as pas dû passé par le test de sang n'est ce pas ?

\- Test de sang ...non je ne crois pas, qu'est ce que… ?

\- Tu te souviens de la lettre de Sir Bondevik ? Eh bien, Depuis 20 ans déjà, la directrice prélève quelques gouttes de sang des premières années et à toutes les nouvelles rentrées...J'ai aussi gruger le test, je le sais a travers de témoignages, et tout çà à cause de çà.

Héraclès ouvrit la porte du bureau à l'aide d'un sort, en utilisa un autre pour éliminer tout sort de protection et invita Emil à s'avancer. La pièce était sombre mais on devinait les contours du bureau, quelques tableaux ornant les murs...et un réceptacle de verre contre lequel Emil faillit se cogner.

\- Lumos.

\- Héraclès pointa lentement sa baguette. À l'intérieur s'y trouvait un parchemin jaunit avec une écriture élégante signée par . Juste en dessous, une photo de dos d'une femme portant une tunique blanche, des cheveux argentés et deux grandes ailes de libellule.

\- Emilia Steilsson, la découverte d'Allan…

Puis sur sa gauche Emil vit avec horreur ce qui semblait à des ailes similaires qui devaient être aussi grandes que ses propres mains, tâchées d'une substance rouge séché aux extrémités qu'il reconnu comme ne pouvant être que du sang, Emil porta ses mains à ses lèvres et partit de la pièce en courant vers une fenêtre, étrangement les toilettes ne se trouvaient qu'au rez-de-chaussez et qu'aux étages de chiffre pair. Une fois son estomac vidé il se retourna et aperçu que son ami l'observait d'un regard pensif.

\- Tes yeux...murmura-t-il...Tu ne le contrôle pas, pas vrai ? Tes yeux, bien que rares déjà sont les yeux violets, ils changent, deviennent plus claires quand tu es surpris ou en colère, je l'ai remarqué…

L'imcompréhension, la peur et la colère s'emparèrent un instant d'Emil qui se précipita sur Heraclès le tenant au col de sa chemise.

\- Qu'est ce que tu sais d'autre ? Pourquoi cette histoire t'intéresses tant que çà ? Tu fais partie du ministère de la magie ou quoi ?

\- Hey du calme...Je veux juste t'aider. Avec ce que je sais, j'ai seulement une théorie...que tu es le fils d'Emilia et ces ailes t'appartiennent, du moins t'appartenaient, si c'est le cas, tu dois partir avant qu'elle ne te mette la main dessus. J'essaye simplement de t'aider et éviter que tu ailles te faire disséquer. Le monde magique est nouveau pour toi, mais on a des sorciers qui comme des scientifiques mênent des recherches, répertoriant toutes les créatures magiques ou non, nouvelles espèces...La directrice cherche à tout prix à honorer la thèse de ton père.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- d'une espèce d'êtres vivants capables de contrôler le temps comme ils le veulent, les gardiens du temps, personne ne doit savoir Emil.

Emil le relâcha et commença à faire les cents pas. Il avait arrêter déjà une ou deux dois le temps, donc apparemment c'était anormale et casi impossible pour un sorcier lambda...d'après Vladimir, l'élément de Lukas était la glace seulement car il empruntait de l'énergie à ses amis fantastiques pour puiser dans les autres éléments en général. Et du coup, ces ailes...pourquoi son père les auraient envoyées par courrier ? Pourquoi il aurait trahi le secret de sa mère ? Et si elles avaient vraiment été les siennes, cela voudrait donc dire que...

Emil interrompit ses pensées en voyant, par la fenêtre ouverte donnant sur la cour intérieure , Sadiq apparaître dans la cour principale où poussent des plantes vivantes capables de ligoter 5 personnes comme des saucissons en quelques minutes. Il marche d'une démarche étrange suivit d'un intru, celui-ci attends patiemment que sa victime soit immobilisée pour s'en approcher. Il lui arrache son masque et le jette par terre tandis que Sadiq semble se débattre instinctivement contre les plantes.

\- Hey !

Emil sauta et atterrit souplement devant l'intrus, baguette en main.

\- Stop, tu vas arrêter d'envoyer des gens à l'infirmerie voleur, mesures toi à moi ! ...Quoi ? Jia...

\- Expellarmus ! S'écria la voix d'Héraclès derrière lui, son sort fut paré mais il avait rejoint Emil en une minute, sans avoir eu à bouger.

\- Heraclès ?

Ce dernier ramassa le masque de leur ami et le libéra des lianes. Il se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Hey ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? D'où tu me touches le philosophe ?

\- Il se passe que ce démon à essayer de te voler ton énergie, le sort de ton masque l'a ralenti...

\- Ooh, il va me le payer celui-là.

\- Non !

Les deux se tournèrent étonnés vers Emil.

\- C'est...c'est à moi de m'en occuppé, je m'en charge, allez chercher un prof…

« Emil ! »

Un éclat doré apparut un bref instant dans le regard de Jia Long Kirkland. Habillé de noir, sa peau semblait plus sombre, ses yeux et joues plus creusées qu'a l'habitude.

Le démon se mit à parler d'une voix douce pour l'amadouer.

\- Oh Emil, je t'ai chercher depuis si longtemps…

\- Tu n'es pas Jia Long...Recules, et rends lui son corps... monstre. C'est toi qui vole l'énergie des étudiants ? Réponds !

\- Mais voyons Emil, après tout le temps que j'ai mis à te chercher...c'est comme çà que tu m'accueilles ? M'aurais tu remplacé par tes nouveaux amis ? Le démon savait parfaitement que Jia Long pouvait les entendre et se réjouissait de l'énergie qu'il lui donnait inconsciemment. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour qu'il réclame les droits sur son corps il ne pouvait rien faire à part se soumettre complètement.

Crow continua.

\- J'ai parcouru les Cinq continents de cette planète terre, j'ai cherché dans de nombreuses dimensions...J'avais bien le droit de récupérer des forces pour te revoir ? Il s ne sont pas mort après tout...Approches et vient me saluer, qu'attends tu ?

-...Tais- toi ! Jia Long ne se serait jamais pris à des innocents. Donnes moi ton nom qu'on en finisse !

\- Cà sent mauvais Héraclès, on devrait éloigner Emil...Heraclès ?

Le démon sourit.

\- Oh , tu serai bien surpris, lorsque tu es dans le tableau, je ne pense pas que le reste lui importe. Et pour toi, mon nom actuel est Crow...et j'aimerai avoir une conversation privée avec toi !

D'une main il balaya l'air , Sadiq et Héraclès avec. Ce dernier en colère, ses cheveux bouclés lévitèrent dans tous les sens et il fit apparaître un sceptre ancien dans ses mains.

\- Emil n'est pas le seul descendant d'une gardienne du temps s'écria t-il en fonçant sur le démon, goûte à la fureur du petit-fils d'Héra !

\- Intéressant…

Le démon para les coups de sceptre avec ses griffes.

\- Sauvez-vous ! S'écria Héraclès. Emil , tu dois t'en aller !

\- C'est pas vrai...cet idiot ne sait pas utiliser le sceptre, il l'a juste fait apparaître ! S'exclama Sadiq. Prends mon masque Emil !

\- Oui, restes là, j'y vais.

Inpuissants et abassourdis par ce qui se passait sous leur yeux, ni Emil ni Sadiq ne réussirent à bouger, laissant Héraclès se faire vider de son énergie et son corps se faire jeté comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Le démon se pourlécha les lèvres comme s'il venait de dévorer une proie, or il n'avait qu'aspirer de l'énergie.

\- Quel gâchis...mais ne t'inquiête pas je vais bien user de ce cadeau. La magie du temps...personne ne se mettra sur notre chemin Emil !

Sadiq ne bougeai plus et Emil sentit ses pieds s'avancer d'eux-mêmes.

\- N-n-non…

\- Allons laisses-toi faire...Ta magie est encore plus puissante que la sienne, car plus ancienne sûrement ...Le démon réussit à changer la couleur de ses iris, il savait qu'il avait le dessus, le garçon ne pourrait résister. A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Emil entendit son prénom. « Emil, reviens à toi Emil...»

Cela suffit au jeune homme aux cheveux argentés pour reculer de deux pas et penser « sifflet », il souffla dans le bout de métal matérialisé devant lui.

\- Tu veux dire, que ton fils a assassiné ton frère, attaqué sa sœur et le vieux renard, que tu as essayer de guider le démon sur de fausses pistes et que tu as finis par perdre sa trace depuis une semaine? Qu'est ce qui te fais dire qu'il est déjà dans les envi...A-a-aargh !

\- Vladimir ?

\- C'est le sifflet de Lukas que j'ai remis à Emil en cas de problème. J'avais oublié la puissance de ce machin...tu n'entends rien ?

\- Je suis toujours un sorcier humain je te signale.

\- Grr, Allons-y, arrêtes de jacasser pour rien !

Le démon se tenait sur un genou les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, Sadiq tenta quelque chose mais le démon fut plus rapide à s'en remettre. Il tordit le bras de Sadiq et le fit valser ailleurs et ensuite arracha le sifflet des lèvres d'Emil et le brisa. Emil se concentrait pour invoquer son pouvoir, c'était sa seule chance. Le démon le giffla et s'approcha de lui pour aspirer son énergie. Alors qu'Emil commençait à perdre pied et sentit ses sens s'engourdir, soudain il se retrouva projeté sur la pelouse et le démon loin de lui. Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds se tint entre les deux.

\- Ôtes tes sales pattes de mon fils démon !

A suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

Bonsoir / bonjour / bomdia

Prochainement le chapitre finale, attendez vous à ce qu'il soit long, c'est le boss final, vous allez avoir réponse à toutes vos questions (je l'espère) chers lecteurs /lectrices !

( Attention : ce chapitre ne sert peut être pas à grand-chose, j'espère qu'il saura vous faire patienter un peu plus néanmoins )

Disclaimer : Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent à leur auteur respectif, seul l'intrigue Crow et Allan Bondevik m'appartiennent.

Sans plus de blabla, le chapitre 21 que vous attendiez tant.

Bonne lecture !

La phobie d'Emil Chapitre 21

Le temps sembla se figer.

\- Hahahaha, mais quelle agréable surprise ! ria le démon en se relevant. Si ce n'est pas ce cher vieil Allan…

\- Quoi ? Allan Bondevik...mon...p-p-père ? Emil ne bougea pas d'un pouce sous l'effet du choc.

\- Crow...Je te pensais scellé à jamais, laisses mon fils en paix et quitte ce corps immédiatement !

\- Quel accueil. J'aimerai bien mais l'ennui...c'est que ton fils a beaucoup trop d'énergie et de pouvoir, laisses moi l'en débarrasser...susurra-t-il en se pourléchant les lèvres.

\- Tu devras me passer sur le corps. Tu as réussi l'énergie de 23 élèves...dont Heraclès Karpusi, que te faut-il de plus ?

\- Emil...tout simplement.

\- Je vois… ce n'est pas uniquement son pouvoir que tu souhaite lui retirer...mais son âme. La magie ancienne permet bien des choses...encore faut-il savoir s'en servir démon. Tu avais l'intention de fusionner avec ce corps, l'une des deux âmes serait condamnée à errer dans l'Autre monde pour l'éternité…

\- Comme tu peux le voir je suis près de mon but. Tant que je tiens ma promesse et je lui donne ce garçon...mon hôte ne s'opposera pas à moi.

En y regardant de plus près, Emil observa Jia Long qui était de plus en plus méconnaissable...son corps déformé par des muscles sur-développés (encore plus que Matthias ou Berwald) et son visage lui donnait un air de mort vivant plus qu'autre chose.

\- Si tu le permets, reprit Allan, nous allons demander à l'intéressé son opinion sur la question… Si cela implique de blesser Emil d'une quelconque manière...je pense qu'il préférerai mourir. Vladimir ? je t'en pris c'est à toi.

\- c'est fait Sir Bondevik, souria le vampire qui se tenait à deux pas de JiaLong. Crow remarqua alors le cercle dessiné sous ses pieds.

\- Impossible…

\- Je ne suis pas une créature limitée dans le temps non plus démon, voilà ce qui arrive quand on écoute les belles paroles du sir Bondevik.

\- Vladimir...ne me dis pas que tout le monde continue avec ce stupide titre ?

\- Tous les élèves de cette école depuis votre « disparition » de ce que je sais...Sir. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir au passage...sir.

\- Vladimir arrêtes çà tout de suite.

\- Si tu veux...Allan Sir.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de glorieux Allan Bondevik soupira. je n'ai jamais voulu être reconnu pour une faute que j'ai commise et que je viendrai à regretter amèrement longtemps...

Vladimir pencha la tête sur le côté affichant la mine de celui qui ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Allan murmurait, il devrait attendre les explications pour plus tard.

Emil n'écoutait qu'a moitié, se concentrant sur la silhouette de JiaLong. Le pentacle compliqué sous ses pieds s'était illuminé, d'une lueur mauve et le jeune homme s'était mis à hurler, une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre frappant une vitre invisible. Aucun son ne s'entendait s'échapper de ses lèvres. Soudain son regard se posa sur Emil en particulier, il reconnut alors ces yeux d'ambre liquide qu'il aimait tant.

\- Jia Long ! Emil se releva d'un bond. Qu'est ce que vous lui faites ? Il est redevenu lui-même, faut le libérer !

Allan agrippa Emil par les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de la cage du jeune brun.

\- C'est une ruse de Crow murmurra Allan à l'oreille de son fils. Tant qu'il restera dans sa prison de verre il ne pourra s'en prendre à personne, nous allons essayer de rentrer en contact avec ton ami JiaLong...j'étais présent lorsque ce démon a été scellé par Lukas, Vladimir et Arthur…

\- Pourquoi étais-je le seul à pouvoir te sentir et te voir à l'époque Allan ? Pourquoi laisser ton fils dans l'ignorance ? demanda le vampire.

\- j'étais là seulement afin de m'assurer que mon fils et mon apprenti ne se fassent pas tués.

\- Merci papa Bondevik…

\- Je sais aujourd'hui que tu es un ami honorable et possédant un grand potentiel de nécromancien vampire…

Ce dernier rougit légèrement par le compliment...attendez depuis quand les vampires rougissaient ?

Allan se tourna vers la silhouette de JiaLong lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre derrière eux.

\- Léon ! Léon !

\- Arthur ?

Allan sourit, seul mon disciple pourrait défier n'importe quelle magie…

\- Allan ? Allan Bondevik , c'est bien vous maître ?

\- Oui Arthur, je brise un nombre inqualifiable de lois magiques pour être ici et vous venir en aide…

\- çà doit être de famille, murmura Vlad.

Pour libérer définitivement ton fils il faut connaître avant les conditions du pacte qu'il a passé avec ce démon nommé Crow.

\- Un pacte… ? Mais…

« Je...Je voulais juste retrouver et revoir Emil ! Je suis désolé papa, je n'aurai jamais dû te désobéir, j'ai franchi le pas, je mérite de disparaître avec ce démon... »

Allan et Arthur sursautèrent en entendant la voix dans leur esprit.

\- JiaLong… ?

Allan reprit rapidement la parole.

\- Ce sortilège, bien que puissant est temporaire. Nous allons lui demander les conditions du pacte, le temps reprendra doucement son cours dans un instant, pour l'éxorciser...

\- On va avoir besoin des Wang murmurra Arthur les sourcils froncés, nous allons avoir besoin des personnes qui sont tout aussi importantes pour lui que le rôle qu'elles ont jouées dans sa vie. Je les ai contactés, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

\- Bien. Vladimir !

\- Oui chef, oui ?

\- Enmènes Emil loin d'ici...il planta son regard dans celui de son fils.

\- Je te demande pardon Emil pour toutes ces années de mensonge...Je te dois la vérité...je te retrouves en Islande, le Sneffel central, celui qui garde les souvenirs de ta mère Emilia Steilsson.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en coeur Emil et Vladimir .

\- Mais monsieur, votre fils il est pas près du tout pour l'Islande !

\- J'ai dit, l'Islande...Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. J'ai confiance en les capacités de mon fils, sa bonne mémoire... et ton aptitude à couvrir ses arrières Vladimir...je peux compter sur toi ?

Exaspéré mais Résigné Vladimir Lupei répondit un faible :

-...oui Sir Bondevik.

\- Non minute! Pourquoi tu as révéler l'existence de maman comme gardienne du temps ? C'est quoi un gardien du temps au final ? Pourquoi tu réapparais que maintenant !?...j'ai vu des ailes dans le bureau de la directrice...mes ailes qui m'ont laissé des cicatrices dans le dos pas vrai ?

\- Emil...je suis désolé. Le regard de son père s'assombrit. Tant de questions à répondre en si peu de temps…

\- Expliques moi ! C'est à cause de tes mensonges que Lukas...Lukas…

\- Calmes toi, chaque chose en son temps ! Je vais devoir porter main forte à Arthur pour sauver ce jeune homme moin d'être sorti d'affaire...Tout ce que j'ai fait était dans le seul objectif de te protéger Emil Bondevik Steilsson, mon fils.

Emil ressentit un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale en entendant son nom entier.

\- Fils...va et ne te retournes pas ! Le temps reprend son cours petit à petit...

\- Le temps reprend son cours petit à petit… répéta Emil comme hypnotisé. Allan Bondevik n'était pas gardien du temps pour rien. Il n'arriverait à rien lui expliquer avec ce jeune homme en phase de devenir entièrement un démon sans retour possible à sa vie humaine.

Vladimir profita de l'état temporairement légume d'Emil pour le prendre sur son dos et tout deux disparurent dans les couloirs sombres de l'école sous le regard mélancolique d'Allan Bondevik.

Allan sentit également que 3 individus s'approchaient rapidement de l'enceinte de l'école tandis que des élèves réveillés par le chahut se mouvaient extrêmement lentement dans les couloirs de tous les étages.

Le temps reprenait tout doucement son cours.

A suivre...


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonne année 2018 !**

 **Me revoilà enfin et voici un petit résumé de ce qui se passe dans cette fic : Lukas est toujours dans le coma après avoir tenté de partager ses pouvoirs innés de sorcier avec Emil...Il ne s'attendait pas à réveiller la vrai nature de son petit frère ado...qui n'est clairement pas un simple humain. Jia Long est possédé par un démon et se rend à l'école de sorcellerie Fullbery qui se situe dans une dimension magique et, par le pur des hasard, juste au dessus de Bergen en Norvège. Emil étant en danger, son père avait enfin eu du temps libre depuis 10ans et décide d'apparaitre devant son fils et de faire la moral au démon qui veut se débarasser d'Emil et JiaLong. Vladimir échappe pas au sermon d'Allan Bondevik...et se retrouve avec la mission d'accompagner Bondevik Steilsson junior en Islande sur une fichue montagne dont l'endroit leur reste encore inconnu...de la part de papa Bondevik, grand magicien et maître du temps overbooké avec à peine le temps de faire la morale à son ancien élève Arthur et à Vladimir qu'il a à peine vu une fois...et du coup il est censé avoir un rôle important maintenant...quand il apparaitra au sommet d'une montagne tel un vieux sage...ah si si c'est prévu dans le script Emil, arrêtes de te plaindre et on va finir cette histoire coûte que côute, bonne fin, mauvaise fin je veux rien savoir !**

 **Un grand merci à Medusa Legend et le mistérieux lecteur Guest dont les « j'aime » me remontent le moral aussi.**

 **Medusa Legend : Oui pauvre Léon. Et notre petit Emil...non je te rassures il va pas tomber dans la dépression profonde ou devenir schyzo...il doit juste partir dans l'un des pays les plus reculés et froids au monde, en espérant pouvoir un peu engueuler son père... xD**

 **Mesdames et messieurs, fans d'Hetalia et/ou lecteurs/suiveurs de cette histoire, je vous souhaite une Bonne lecture !**

 **La véritable phobie d'Emil - chapitre 22**

\- Hein… ? Vladimir tu m' expliques ? On fout quoi à la maison ?

\- Fait froid en Islande, j'ai seulement pris le nécessaire dans ta chambre pendant que tu étais dans les vapes, prends des fringues et on est partis. Voyant qu'Emil ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il commença à préparer un sac de voyage avec des provisions, lanternes et autre.

C'est tonton Matthias qui paye le voyage ajouta-t-il en secouant les billets devant le nez d'Emil histoire de le faire réagir. De son côté, le jeune homme tentait de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs. Il était à l'école, avait vu Sadik se faire agressé par une ombre, Heraclès qui avait perdu son combat aussi contre…

\- Jia Long ! Il est où ? Allan et Arthur ? Qu'est ce qu'on fou là saleté de vampire ? Si c'est une blague…

\- Wow calmes toi ou on arrivera jamais au point de rendez-vous si tu es autant sur les nerfs ! Tu te souviens pas ? C'est ce cher Allan qui a dit « On a peu de temps, je compte sur toi pour couvrir les arrières de mon fils même si j'ai confiance en lui »...pourquoi tu le transportes pas là-bas ître du temps hein ? Parce que je commande, y'a pas le temps et faut exorciser l'asiat'...mais en attendant c'est Vladi ici présent qui vous a chercher pendant que vous bronziez on ne sait pas où !

Le vampire mimait à chaque phrase et à l'aide de ses mains, des marionettes qui se parlent entre elles.

\- Allan...mon père...le snef...comment on retrouve le sniffl… ?

\- Le sneffel gamin ! Baaaah , c'est pas pour rien que j'ai ramené çà de ta chambre en vitesse non !?

Vladimir lui tendit un vieux pendentif. Celui qu'il avait pris avant de quitter la chambre de Lukas ? Celui qui apparaissait souvent dans ses rêves...avant que son frère tombe dans le coma. Il avait lû un livre parlant des « vies antérieures ».

\- Vladimir...c'est quoi le rapport avec ce sniffel...?

\- Ce médaillon est intemporel, il a appartenu à un maître du temps. Il t'appartient Emil, depuis des générations...il lie ta vie à celle de ta mère et ton frère. Ce médaillon va nous aider à retrouver le bon SNEffel, où se trouvent les souvenirs de ta mère ! Compris ?

\- Si on veut…et comment tu sais tout çà Einstein ?

\- Ton père aime bien utiliser la télépathie pour gagner du TEMPS et donner ces expliplications.

Lui s'était fait à l'idée qu'il était exception à tout, après tout il contrôlait le temps involontairement. Sa mère le faisait et maintenant son père...le temps et les vies passées, çà devait être lier çà non ? Mais alors...Emil se massa la tête, il avait mal au crâne.

\- tu veux savoir pourquoi ton père est parti sans rien dire ? Pourquoi il a livrer le secret de ta mère à la scientifique folle qui sert de directrice à cette école et pourquoi tes pouvoirs se sont révéler que maintenant...Oui ou pas ? Alors fais moi confiance, on y va, en route petit prince du temps, y'a pas le temps ! Et franchement...j'aurai préféré que tu sois un mage de la terre comme Lukas ou une reine des neiges, elle serait moins compliquer ton histoire crois moi !

Ils s'envolèrent donc pour l'Islande.

 _Pendant ce temps dans la cour de l'école de sorcellerie…_

 _Je sens une présence magique s'approcher dangereusement de l'enceinte de cette école murmurra Allan à l'intention d'Arthur, Hum...deux êtres magiques et...un humain ? Allan fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas et il y avait peu de choses qu'il ne comprenait plus depuis au moins 10 ans…_

 _\- c'est le clan Wang Allan, répondit l'anglais d'un ton morne, il les avait appeler après tout même si l'idée que Yao est amené son frère adoptif ne l'enchantait pas des masses et l'intriguait._

 _Les renards, père et fille apparurent en un bond devant eux avec grâce soutenant chacun par un bras leur frère coréen si Arthur se rappelait bien, il ne les avait vu qu'une fois au grand complet il y a bien longtemps lors d'une visite à JiaLong._

 _Des élèves avaient fleuris autour de la cour gardant une bonne distance tout de même. La directrice apparut au même moment que Yao allait parler._

 _\- Mais qui vois je dans mon école ! Si ce n'est pas le plus grand sorcier disparu de tous les temps, Allan Bondevik ? Ce cher Arthur Kirkland et...Je ne me souviens pas permettre la présence de renards roturiers dans ma prestigieuse école ! Et encore moins...cette chose dans cette prison de verre, un démon ?_

 _\- Madame «Rivelière » enchanté de faire voTre connaisssance en chaire et en os mais je ne crains qu'il nous manque du temps pour discuter...et je comprends tout à fait votre trouble donc...bonsoir à tous jeunes gens ! Il jeta une poignée de poussières sur la dite directrice et les élèves. Yao ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait._

 _\- Mei rapproches toi de mr. Bondevik je vais chercher Shien !_

 _\- Arthur si vous le voulez bien…_

 _Arthur AQUIESÇA d'un coup de menton et créa un pentacle simple de transportation. Simple, mais efficace._

 _\- Shien ! Où est donc tu passé mon neveu ?Le renard regardait autour de lui à la recherche d'une chevelure sombre, une paire de lunette et une paire d'yeux particulière._

 _\- Ici Yao murmura un jeune homme derrière l'épaule de Yao. Le jeune sorcier qui était en phase de terminer ses études de magie, c'était sa dernière année mais bien sur qu'elle ne pourrait pas être paisible avec une telle famille et ce, où qu'il aille._

 _\- Aah je t'ai déjà demandé de m'appeller tonton ! Aller viens aru, nous allons les rejoindre chez l'imbécile aux sourcils épais._

 _Shien soupira, réajusta ses lunettes du bout de son index et suivi son oncle._

…

 _\- Ayaaah Bondevik ! Vous êtes donc réellement en vie et la rumeur de votre retour était vraie aussi ! Où étiez vous depuis tout ce temps ?_

 _\- C'est disons une très longue histoire mon ami et nous avons…_

 _\- peu de temps ! finit l'anglais irrité. Pouvons nous sauver mon fils maintennt ? Et cette cage…_

 _est-elle vraiment nécessaire ?_

 _-Jia Long ! S'exclama la jeune fille renarde en s'approchant de la cage magique où se trouvait son frère affaibli et blessé par sa transformation et leur abrupte déplacement._

 _\- Une seule question , que fait cet humain parmi vous et ce jeune garçon avec vous ? S'enquit Allan auprès de Yao qui déjà faisait signe à tous d'encercler JiaLong._

 _\- Yoon So ici présent est mon jeune frère humain, né d'une mère coréenne. Il est l'idole secret de notre cher Jia Long et comme vous pouvez le voir il est sous hypnose...voici ma fille Mei-Lin et mon neveu Shien en dernière année d'études...ils ont grandi tous ensemble. Il manque Kiku, mon autre frère de sang...mais il n'a jamais eu une grande influence ou été une source d'inspiration pour JiaLong._

 _\- donc...Yoon So est hypnotisé et n'a aucune notion du danger qu'il encourt, c'est ce que tu essayes de nous dire vieux fou ! Ce sont tous des enfants, je ne comprends pas bien ton plan vieux renard…_

 _\- Du calme Arthur…Allan posa une main bienveillante sur l 'épaule de l'ami de son fils ainé._

 _\- On est plus des gamins ! S'indigna la jeune femme...et on connaît les risques, on ferait tout pour notre frère JiaLong._

 _\- En effet se limita a répondre Shien qui réajustait ses lunettes nonchalant. Mais il n'en était rien. Ses yeux brillaient d'un feu inconnu._

 _Allan reprit._

 _\- Comprends bien Arthur qu'a ce stade de la transformation, le clan dans lequel ton fils à grandit est ton seul espoir. Il va falloir travailler en équipe si tu veux sauver ton fils et réparer ta faute. Je ne puis rester plus longtemps mais je vais vous aider à minimiser le risque de vous faire tuer._

 _Il tendit la main vers Yao pour qu'il la serre et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le renard tressaillit, ferma une minute les yeux et comprit._

 _\- Vous avez maintenant avec vous un échantillon de la magie d'Emil, la magie la plus ancienne connue au monde. Après tout, il est né en Islande, du berceau même de la magie._

 _Arthur reprit, tout le monde a t-il bien conscience de ce que cela implique ? Vous risquez tout de même d'y laisser une part de vous durant l'exorcisme…_

 _\- Oui nous le savons répondirent en coeur Shien et Mei._

 _\- Et Yoon So ne craint rien étant humain et sous ma protection… Il n'est là que pour rappeler le rêve de Jia Long de devenir chanteur…_

 _\- Idol K-pop murmurra un Yoon So en transe. Oh quel beau papillon…_

 _Tout le monde regarda Yao._

 _\- Qu'y a t-il ? Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un sous hypnose ? Il n'est pas sourd mais ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'on raconte, je ne suis pas stupide. Allez, viens par ici Yoon So._

 _Ailleurs_

 _\- Vlad ! Vladimir ! Çà fait des heures qu'on court ! On est pas bientôt arrivés ? Elle est où cette foutue montagne ?...Pourquoi on court d'ailleurs ?_

 _Le vampire s'arrêta et revint vers le jeune essoufflé, il s'esclaffa._

 _-Bah alors champion, déjà fatigué ? Ton père avait dit que tu n'avais presque pas besoin de moi, ce serait un jeu d'enfant…_

 _Emil se tenant les genoux jeta un regard noir au roumain._

 _\- cà va, çà va… Il lui tourna le dos et s'accroupit._

 _\- Montes, vaut mieux ne pas trop tarder dans les parages, si on s'arrête, on devient une proie facile._

 _Emil s'éxécuta mal à l'aise._

 _\- accroches-toi bien lui murmurra le vampire, nous ne sommes plus très loin._

 _Il avait reprit le médaillon qui les guidait en changeant de couleur._

 _\- On s'arrêtera au prochain village annonça-t-il. Le reste du voyage se passa en silence. Emil vit d'étranges créatures au loin, émerger de l'océan près des côtes. Des Skimrill l'informa Vlad. Il vit des pingoins et differentes espèces et de paysages qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Tout semblait trop beau, pure trop vert pour être réel. Il s'émerveilla traversant une plaine en pleine nuit, des lucioles...et des fées volaient et virevoltaient à leur passage, l'une d'entre elle se posa même sur l'épaule d'Emil un moment._

 _Ils arrivèrent à ce qui ressemblait à un petit village. LE plan du vampire était de demander des montures et quelques vivres. Pour Emil, lui n'en avait pas besoin mais allai se forcer à garder les apparences. Emil se doutait qu'ils ne passeraient pas inaperçus aux yeux des humains, les femmes jetaient des regards suspicieux à son ami vampire qui souriait montrant ses longues canines sans gêne. Les enfants assez braves pour le regarder dans les yeux se cachaient dans les jupons de leur mères. Emil se dit qu'il valait mieux continuer la route sur le dos de Vlad plutôt que s'arrêter ici, il sentait que çà le ferait pas, ils allaient se prendre une raclée d'hommes costaux, comme ceux qui justement venaient leur faire face à une dizaine de mètres..._

 _A suivre_

 _Chers lecteurs, après une longue absence...oui j'oses faire une coupure, vous me remercierez plus tard. Ne me haïssez pas !_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera le chapitre final, tenez bon ! Eeeeet j'ajouterai l'épilogue à la suite de ce même chapitre 23 promis ;)_

 _A bientôt ~ Tiens bon la barre oui tiens bon, hissé hoooo, Santiagoooo~ xD_


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voilà je suis de retour pour la fin de PHE (ou la véritable PHobie d'Emil Steilsson) !_

 _Je suis heureuse d'avoir finis cette histoire avant que mort s'en suive...Je plaisante._

 _Frustrant de ne pas trouver le temps de faire ce que l'on aime...mais quand on veut vraiment on peut et c'est chose faite !_

 _Après cette histoire-ci je ne sais pas si je continuerai à écrire des fanfictions...j'adore Hetalia_ _et « quelques autres univers »,_ _j'ai pleins de projets fanfics mais je sens aussi que je dois m'en détacher pour innover,_ _créer mes propres personnages.._ _. J'aimerai un jour_ _avoir la chance de publier_ _un livre illustré_ _et/ou des histoires sous forme de petites bande dessinées.._ _. En attendant je mets en place un blog qui,_ _je me mets le défi,_ _verr_ _a_ _le jour avant la fin de cette année_ _probablement_ _,_ _je mettrai les liens sur mon profil ;)_

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Hetalia...ben appartiennent à Himura Hidekaz.

Cet univers et histoire qui les entoure m'appartient.

Eeet je ne m'approprie pas les potentielles références HP bien sûr :)

 _Assez de blabla, bonne lecture !_

La Phobie d'Emil Steilsson chapitre 23

Vladimir entendait distinctivement le murmure des humains « yeux rouges » , « un démon ?», « pauvre enfant »...du moins supposait-il , il ne parlait pas vraiment l'Islandais.

\- D'où venez vous étrangers ?

Vladimir souriait de toutes ses dents révélant ses canines. Emil lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Caches tes crocs.

\- Il à dit quoi ?

\- …bienvenue étrangers, je crois.

\- Tu n'as pas appris l'islandais ?

\- Beeen non ?

\- Depuis tout ce temps ?

\- On apprend pas une langue en 4 mois et c'était pas dans mes priorités…

\- Dans mon monde trois semaines suffisent grommela le vampire.

Mal à l'aise, Emil s'avança vers l'homme qui leur a adresser la parole, surement le chef de village. Il éclaircit sa voix et leva la tête.

\- Hei ! Jeg heter Emil og min venn Vladimir. Vi ga Sneffel and we need horses please* ( bonjour je m'appelle Emil et voici mon ami Vladimir, nous allons aux sneffels et avons besoins de montures s'il vous plait )

\- Norsk ?

\- Ja.

\- Follow me.

Le vampire regarda Emil les yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ? J'ai étudié et grandit en Norvège je te rappelle…

\- Et il t'a compris ?

\- Oui, faut le suivre.

-...mais il a dit quoi ?

D'un signe du chef, les hommes se dispersèrent et laisserent passer les deux étrangers. Il s'appelait Bjorg. Il les conduisit dans une cabane, il habitait seul apparemment.

Il se gratta la barbe et demanda en bon anglais.

\- Lui n'est pas norvegien ?

\- Nei.

\- Gamin ce n'est pas un démon qui t'accompagnes là dis moi… ?

\- Comment ? Je suis un vampire , « v-a-m-p-y-r-e », bien plus vieux que vous , j'ai 250 ans je vous signale ! Non mais…

\- C'est...mon coéquipier. Je suis à la recherche de...du journal de ma mère.

\- Où voulez vous vous rendre exactement ?

\- Le sneffel central, s'impatienta Vladimir.

\- Qu'allez vous y faire là bas ? Ce territoire est restreint, il n'y a rien à voir là bas…

\- Mais…

\- Seuls les magiciens de haut niveaux dédiés à la préservation de l'île et ses créatures y sont autorisés…Un seul magicien s'y est rendu il y a 18 ans environ…

Vladimir s'approcha de Bjorg et le fixa de ses yeux rouges.

\- C'était Allan Bondevik et devinez quoi, ce jeune garçon ici présent...est son fils !

\- Comment ?

\- Emil Steilsson Bondevik…

\- Quoi ? Bjorg croisa les bras et secoua la tête , Steilsson Bondevik….ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens, c'est impossible, Emilia et son fils sont...

\- Comment te le prouver ? Les yeux d'Emil étaient bleu électriques.

\- Tu as les yeux d'Emilia c'est certain mais...Allan n'a jamais parlé de toi. La famille d'Emilia ignore ton existence...Un gardien du temps se doit d'être neutre. Que faites vous ici, quelles sont vos intentions ? Personne n'est autorisé à perturber l'équilibre magique de notre pays, allez vous-en !

\- L'équilibre magique ? Répéta Emil.

\- Allan...Allan nous a menti, tu es un danger pour cette île ! Pars ! Vous n'irez pas plus loin...

Bjorg montrait Emil du doigt à la fois inquiet et en colère.

Vladimir n'y passa pas par quatre chemins et pointa une baguette sur l'Homme a la chevelure et barbe hirsute.

« Oublivius**»

\- Dépêches toi de prendre un cheval je m'occupe de la nourriture, on a peu de temps.

Emil s'exécuta bien qu'il ne comprenait pas la réaction du chef. Pourquoi son père avait voulu caché son existence ?

Il prit le premier cheval attaché au poteau, à peine plus grand qu'un poney et le lança au galop alors apercevant Vladimir qui lui faisait signe de prendre les rennes d'un autre ponay chargé de choses.

Vladimir courait à ses côtés, il avait dû assommer quelques humains téméraires qui auraient voulu les suivre. Maintenant il savait que Lukas avait raison, Allan avait voulu effacer toutes traces d'Emil et sa mère.

Au bout d'un moment , Vlad ne tint plus le silence.

\- Hey, tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps ? Ce type nous ralentissait j'ai pas eu le choix qu'utiliser mes pouvoirs sur lui !

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...pourquoi il avait si peur ? C'est quoi l'équilibre magique ?

Ils avaient ralentis un peu l'allure.

\- Chaque pays possède son « équilibre magique », trop de magie peut amener à la guerre et détruire un pays voir un continent entier. La soif de pouvoir, çà n'existe pas que chez les humains. Certains développent leur talent mais deviennent connus et listés et donc « fiables », comme ce vieux Arthur.

\- Toi aussi… ?

\- Non. J'ai pas voulu. Lukas et Arthur le sont. Moi j 'ai préféré limité mon pouvoir et gardé ma liberté. Je n'ai pas à « tenir une image » et respecter toutes les règles qui vont avec le titre...

\- Hum...quels genre ?

\- Ah tu demanderas à Arthur , je suis pas Einstein ! Néanmoins...j'ai compris de quoi le bonhomme doit avoir peur.

\- De quoi ?

\- On est en Islande, tu te souviens, le berceau de la magie et les créatures les plus anciennes au monde ? Chaque continent possède un noyau ou un coeur si tu préfères. L'Islande à le sien et personne doit s'en a approché...

\- Tu crois que

\- On demandera au père Arthur mais je suis casi sûr que le coeur se trouvera pas loin. Si tu vois un machin gros et brillant, SURTOUT ne pas toucher. Capito ?

Emil leva les yeux en l'air.

\- Je vais juste récupérer les souvenirs de ma mère et parler à mon père...s'il me pose pas un lapin. Il doit être protégé ce coeur n'empêche...mon père nous aurait pas envoyés là-bas tête baissée, tu crois pas ? ...Vlad ?

\- Honnêtement tant qu'on est dans le creux des montagnes on a rien à craindre, le pire ce sont les Skimrill….le soir toujours avoir du feu bien sûr ou tu peux être sûr que tu auras des lutins farceurs pour te jouer un mauvais tour...mais à vrai dire Lukas et moi nous ne sommes pas éloignés des villages ni de la Capitale, c'est là qu'on pensait trouver des infos.

\- Attends .

Emil tira sur les rennes et arrêta les deux chevaux. Tu as entendu ?

\- hum ? Hey , qu'est ce que vous avez ?

Les petites montures se mirent à trépigner et hennir, elles voulaient faire demi-tour.

Bon Emil, laisses les, prends les provisions on continue à pied…

A peine le jeune homme avait « descendu » de sa monture, les deux poneys s'enfuirent éparpillant la roche autour d'eux et disparurent en une seconde.

\- C'est bizarre…

Vladimir était tendu, il reconnaissait cette présence, des souvenirs envahirent sa vision. Emil regarda à sa droite, à sa gauche, devant lui rien. Puis il vit une ombre apparaître comme si elle venait du ciel. Il leva la tête

\- Euh...vlad ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux me reciter les creatures qui vivent ici ?

\- Lutins, elfes, gomes , fées , skimrills…

\- Qui volent ?

\- Mouettes, pinguoins…

\- Dragon...? murmurra Emil

\- Plus beaucoup de pays accueillent ces mignons, j'e m'y connais bien…

\- Ah oui, et çà c'est quoi ? ...Bon sang regarde Vlad !

Emil palissait à vue d'oeil alors il décida de suivre son regard et là Vladimir n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être emerveillé ou horrifié, bien sûr que c'en était, il était habitué à ce genre de présence. Il ne voulait simplement pas y croire.

\- Nom de dracula...C'est pas vrai...je rêve ! Impossible ! Mais qu'est ce qu'un norvégien à crête noir fou ici ?

~ En Angleterre ~

Jia Long reposait inconscient sur le canapé tandis que Mei Lin discutait avec Arthur.

\- Je devrai rentrer veiller sur mon père…

\- Il est aveugle pas mort Mei...restes je te prie.

\- Mais comment il va expliquer à Kiku et Yoon So ce qui est arrivé ? Yoon So a perdu sa voix ! Mei retint ses larmes. Le chant c'était tout pour lui…

\- Le vieux connaissait les risques, Il a fallu faire des sacrifices…

Elle regarda son frère.

\- Ce démon était tenace mais mon frère est encore parmi nous c'est vrai.

Soudain ils entendirent d'étranges vibrations.

\- Ce n'est pas mon portable soupira Mei.

Arthur souleva un sourcil Ni le mien…

On entendit quelqu'un toquer sur du verre , ce qui fit penser à Arthur à un aquarium pour poissons rouges…

\- Ma boule de crystal ! Vladimir ! pourvu que rien ne leur soit arrivés !

Il alla la chercher dans une petite chambre et la posa sur la table basse du salon.

Ils entendirent alors la voix de Vladimir et virent son visage joviale.

\- Enfin ! Cà va vous ?

\- Oui grommela Arthur en jetant un coup d'oeil à Mei, Que se passe-t-il, vous avez trouver Allan ?

\- No, pas encore, mais on a le Jackpot, regardes un peu ce que j'ai trouver Artie…

L'anglais en resta bouche bée.

\- Aller montes Emil ! La crevasse là bas on sera bien .

Alors ils entendirent le rugissement du dragon agrippé au sommet de la montagne où il y resta.

\- Emil ? Jia Long se leva et tituba jusqu'à son père et sa sœur sur l'épaule de laquelle il trouva appui.

\- Emil ?

Ils attendirent un moment que les deux autres s'installent dans leur grotte de bonne fortune et continuent la discussion.

\- On aurait besoin de vous…

\- Mais Jia Long… ?

\- Les deux freres et sœur se regarderent et sourirent.

\- Cà va petit frère ?

\- La forme, Jia long parla pour eux deux Si c'est un dragon, faut pas avoir peur, on va le gérer.

\- On a été nommés chasseurs de dragons à une époque.

\- Et je suppose que c'est comme le vélo, çà ne s'oublie pas ? Questionna Arthur. Il observa son fils qui lui rendit son regard. T'en sens tu capable ? Tu es resté presque deux journées inconscient après l'exorcisation…

\- J'ai eu le temps de me reposer et c'est le minimum que je puisse faire après avoir causer autant de soucis à tout le monde.

\- Tu t'en es sorti fils, je ne me serai jamais pardonné si...

\- Grâce à ma famille au complet qui a cru à mon retour...merci Papa.

Il prit Arthur dans ses bras, tous deux les larmes aux yeux resterent en silence quelques minutes.

\- C'est joli mais en attendant on fait quoi ? S'exclama le vampire depuis la sphère luisante. Je pourrai…

\- Non repris Arthur. Tu te souviens la dernière fois que tu as voulu dresser le norvégien qui se trouvait au Canada ?

Vladimir fit la moue.

\- Le specialiste de ce type de dragons c'est Lukas, mais il n'est pas là. Ces deux là, je les ai déjà vu se battre avec seulement des poignards contre des dragons à l'âge de douze ans, Yao les a bien entrainés.

\- On parle pas d'un petit Pot-au-feu chinois là, mais du frère du maggyar a pointes je te signales Artie…

\- Toi le vampire, çà te ferai pas de mal de venir nous rendre visite un de ces jours…Nous avons beaucoup d'espèces de dragons, certains dont les écailles sont venimeuses ! S'exclama Mei, irritée.

\- Certains qui t'arracheraient la tête en deux seconde, ne nous sous estime pas...continua JiaLong.

\- Ils ne seront pas de trop , renchérit Arthur.

\- Humpf… ok,ok dépêchez de ramenez vos fraises ici alors .

\- Je vais essayer mon cercle de transportation tout de même ( c'est cher le voyage pour l'islande grommela l'anglais) Vous ne bougez pas d'où vous êtes on arrive !

Une voix douce demanda

\- Puis je parler à Emil sieur Vladimir… ?

\- Rooooh...ok je fais un tour et je reviens.

Il laissa la sphère entre les mains d'Emil qui l'empêcha de tomber de justesse.

\- Emil ? Genre Cà va… ?

Emil n'arrivait pas à parler ou faire quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Premièrement il se méfiait toujours, était ce bien lui ? Il savait que oui dès qu'il l'a entendu prononcé son nom...son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine malgré lui. Malgré les obstacles qui les avaient séparés.

\- Tu as raison de te méfier...mais c'est moi je te le jure. Est ce que...genre tu m'aimes encore ?

\- Jial...

\- Je sais soupira l'asiat'. C'est beaucoup d'un coup, je peux attendre. J'ai réussi à voir que ton père est réaparu comme çà, et apparemment il t'a envoyé en Islande pour te protéger de moi… ?

– Non ! Je...je dois retrouver les souvenirs de ma mère et convaincre mon père de me raconter toute la vérité !

\- Hum je père est bizarre. Il…c'est grâce à lui que ma famille est vivante. Mais en quoi l'Islande peut sauver ton frère, tu dois te poser la question aussi non ? L'asiate soupira. T'inquiètes Em', je vais couvrir tes arrières, fais ce que t'as à faire, quoi qu'il arrive, humain ou pas, je t'aime.

Les images dans le cristal s'étaient éffacées laissant place au reflet du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent. Ses cheveux avaient encore grandis et Emil ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir réussi à répondre à JiaLong.

Soudain il entendit un nouveau rugissement et le sol trembler sous ses pieds, il ne pensa qu'a protéger leur unique moyen de communication, leur boule de clairvoyance.

Vladimir revint peu après avec de quoi faire un feu et le « diner », Emil ne s'en préocuppa pas, il s'était émitoufflé dans une couverture et réflechissait silencieusement. Il accepta néanmoins la brochette improvisée qui lui était tendue.

\- C'est bon ?

-Mouais...c'est quoi ?

\- A la bonheur ! Ces macareux sont vraiment coriaces pour des piaf qui ne sont pas censés voler !

\- Emil faillit s'étouffer, déposa précausieusement la brochette près du feu et se rabattit sur le sac de fruits près de lui.

\- je rigolais minauda le vampire, le sourire aux yeux.

\- Vlad ?

\- hum ?

\- Ce dragon...

\- Qu''est ce qui t'arrives ? A quoi tu penses ?

-...J'ai peur Vladimir. Allan semble avoir beaucoup trop confiance en moi….c'est Lukas qui l'a le plus connu, le super magicien modèle, c'est Lukas votre ami ! Lukas s'est toujours intéréssé à ces créatures, c'est un expert…

\- Rien à voir. Et monsieur Lukas n'est pas plus expert qu'un autre, il s'est spécialisé en études de créatures magiques nordiques et en science de la magie, il a bossé dur pour y arriver. Tu as étudier à l'école aussi non ? Tu n'es pas plus bête que ton frère Emil, crois moi...

\- J'ai surtout bookiné sur l'Islande, j'ai étudié la moindre créature ou plante dangereuse ! Les plantes utiles de cette île aussi...je m'attendais pas à des dragons !

\- On est deux, je ne suis venu qu'une fois ici avec Lukas à la recherche de ta mère...Mon pays est une réserve importante de dragons, j'adore ces bestioles donc j'en connais un rayon t'en fais pas, il semble garder quelque chose, il ne nous attaquera pas directement.

\- Il garde quelque chose ?

\- Regardes Emil !

Le vampire sortit le médaillon de dessous sa chemise et montra au jeune homme comme il brillait intensément.

\- On parle de ton frère Lukas…. Je ne comptes pas l'abandonné à son sort, sa vie est plus importante que la mienne, l'immortalité crois moi je ne le souhaite à personne, il à merdé alors qu'on l'avait prévenu ? Oui c'est vrai. Mais je ne lui souhaite pas plus de rester entre la vie et la mort pour toujours. Il ne va pas mourir juste parce qu'un norvégien à crête a débarqué on ne sait pas d'où ! On a failli mourir tellement de fois ! Même étant à demi immortel, Lukas ne m'a jamais abandonné ! Il soupira et lâcha prise.

\- Fais ce que tu veux Emil, mais si j'ai décidé de t'aider et ne pas en faire qu'a ma tête, c'est que j'ai vu ton potentiel, tu n'imagines pas la puissance que tu possèdes. Lukas s'est toujours inquiété de combler le vide en toi...tu n'as connu que lui et le petit finlandais. Ton père t'as isolé de notre monde, la magie que ta mère t'a transmise est ancienne, ton père a tout sceller en toi, on ne sait pas pourquoi... c'est ta chance de découvrir tout çà et demander de l'aide à ton père pour sauver Lukas… c'est notre dernier espoir, réfléchis-y.

Dis toi que ce dragon, s'il voulait vraiment nous tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait. Il garde quelque chose...Allan ne m'en a pas parlé, c'est vraiment bizarre, mais on doit faire avec. On s'approchera du sommet dès que les autres arriveront.

Et Tu n'es pas seul, on te couvre, lui rapela Vladimir.

Le vampire alla faire la sentinelle à l'entrée de la crevasse. Emil se retrouva seul avec ses pensées. Il lui tourna le dos et observa l'intérieur sombre de leur abri de fortune.

« Emil, n'abandonnes pas, tu n'es pas seul, je ne l'ai jamais été non plus, tu peux compter sur eux » murmurra la voix. Il la reconnut aussitôt.

\- Lukas ? non attends !

« Je crois en toi car tu es têtu et persistent, tu sais aller de l'avant quand il le faut, peu importe ce qu'en dise les autres. »

Il savait qu'il rêvait mais son frère se tenait devant lui jusqu'à s'effacer et le laissé se réveiller devant l'esprit d'un troll.

\- Jeune maitre ?

\- Tiens , tu te décides enfin à te montrer toi ?

A suivre…

 _Voilà, pas beaucoup d'action pour le moment, mpais çà va venir, deux autres chapitres suivent ( j'ai préférer répartir les 20 pages environ que j'ai écrites) ils sont déjà écrits, je dois juste vérifier d'éventuelles fautes de frappe. Merci fidèles lecteurs, si vous continuez à suivre malgré mon absence et que vous êtes arrivés jusque là vous êtes des champions...Encore merci !_


	24. Chapter 24

La phobie d'Emil chapitre 24

 _Oui j'ai décidé de scinder encore une fois, car 20 pages d'un coup à lire, je me suis dis que c'est bon pour une indigestion du lecteur çà…_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Hetalia...ben appartiennent à Himura Hidekaz. L'univers de cette histoire qui les entoure m'appartient seulement._

 _Je m'excuse et ne m'approprie pas les potentielles références HP bien sûr :)_

 _Bonne lecture, Enjoy !_

\- Raah, çà ne fonctionne toujours pas !

\- Tu t'épuises pour rien.

\- As tu une meilleure idée peut être ?

\- Je pense que oui.

Sur ces mots Jia Long sortit du sous sol et de la maisonnée, suivit de près par Mei et Arthur intrigués.

Il inspira, ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer...c'est alors que deux ailes noires apparurent dans son dos (déchirant son T-shirt noir préféré au passage, il aurait dû prévoir). Il les avaient gardées après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal comme çà. Personne ne le controlait cette fois-ci.

\- Les ailes d'un cygne noir…l'animal fétiche de ta mère.

Il se retourna alors vers son père.

\- Bon, Je te laisse Mei, elle boit trop de bubble tea et mange beaucoup trop de sucreries...

\- Hey !

Après s'être mis en route et avoir repérer le dragon, il semblait familié à Arthur sans bien savoir pourquoi. A y voir de plus près, la dite créature semblait énervée par quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui le chevauchait...

\- IIIII-ha ! Tout doux , tout doux haha…

\- bloody wanker, il ne changera jamais ! quelle tête de mule... soupira l'anglais. Son fils se contenta seulement de siffler ce qui sans le vouloir attira l'attention de la créature sur lui.

Le dragon sembla renifler l'air, rugit et chargea en sa direction.

\- Ok on se disperse les gars !

~ au coeur du Sneffel~

\- Woah ! Troll attends un peu...Emil éclairait ses pas grâce au sort Lumos * , il sentit une nouvelle secousse et se tint contre une paroi. Il vit alors du coin de l'oeil une étrange lueur bleu venant d 'un gallerie adjacente. Il remarqua alors des stalactites et stalagmites recouvrant les paroi de ce côté là. La lumière bleu turquoise provenait d'une cage de glace où semblait se trouver à l'intérieur...un coeur battant, de la taille d'une boule de Bowling.

Quest ce que… ?

Le médaillon qu'il avait réussi à récupérer et pendait à son cou s'agita. Sur sa droite se trouvait un cratère rempli de liquide et un petit coffre sur lequel apparaissait le nom « Emilie Steilsson ».

Il laissa le coffret pour plus tard, s'agenouilla près du cratère, inspira un bon coup et plongea tête première dans le liquide étrange. Il vit plusieurs choses qui lui firent tourner la tête et lui donnèrent la nausée...cependant une image horrible resta insinuer dans sa tête, il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne comprenait pas. Aussitôt une main sur son épaule le fit rebasculer dans la réalité du moment présent.

\- Emil, qu 'as tu vu ? Je ne pensais pas que tu…

\- Ne m'approchez pas ! Ne me touchez surtout pas...

Il se débarassa rapidement de la main qui tenait encore son épaule et recula le plus possible contre les parois de la grotte.

\- Il sentit ses sens , vue et ouïe plus claires que jamais. Qu'avez vous fait à ma mère ? Que m'as tu fais Allan Bondevik ?

~ A l'extérieur ~

Sur ordre de Mei, Arthur, sous sa forme de mage de l'élément air lâcha la jeune kitsune sur le dragon près des écailles où Vladimir se cramponnait lui même de toutes ses forces surhumaines.

\- Ben dis donc ! Il a mis un déodorant pour dragons ou quoi ton frère ?

\- Fermes là et aide moi à lui crever les yeux !

\- Hein ? Mais…

\- C'est un dragon qui a voyagé dans le temps ! Impossible à dresser, je sens cette magie particulière, pas toi ?

\- Eeeeeuh...non ?

\- Bon, tu veux qu'on meurt tous ou bien ?

Vladimir vit la jeune femme aux oreilles et 8 queues de renard sortir des armes aux formes étranges de sa combinaison juste au corp.

\- Ok ok miss, pas besoin de se facher, suffit que tu me passes juste un de tes joli pieds quand je te le dirai et je te lancerait sur sa tête. Attention à pas te rater princesse ou c'est la mort assurée.

Vladimir lui adrressa un clin d'oeil complice.

Arthur surveillait psamoldiant un sort puissant, il avait besoin de temps pour agir. Il ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi le dragon poursuivait son fils...il était inquiet car si Jia Long ne semait pas le dragon rapidement, il s'épuiserait et deviendrait une proie facile à croquer. Il vit alors Mei s'élancer vers le crâne de la bête.

~Sneffel~

\- Qu'as tu fais répéta Emil. Tu as trahi ma mère, tu as osé m'arracher mes ailes et renier mon existence ? Elle l'a vu aussi, elle en a eu le coeur brisé même après sa mort….Pourquoi ?

\- Emil…Laisses moi t'expliquer. Il s'assit à même le sol et s'empara du coffret de la femme qu'il avait jadis aimé.

Lorsque je suis arrivé sur cette île pour la première fois, j'étais ambitieux les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Le jeune écervelé que j'étais voulait à tout prix percer le mystère du temps et la magie ancienne. La toute première forme de magie apparue sur terre...Ta mère Emilia était une fée formidable descendante de la lignée des gardiens du temps. Elle pouvait se déplacer à travers le temps et l'espace temps, elle pouvait voir passé, présent et futur proche presqu'en en une seule fois !...

Je suis tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle Emil. Elle m'a tant appris...Après qu'Emilia t'aies mis au monde, bien que prévenue des risques, elle est décédée quelques jours plus tard me demandant de te protéger. C'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire en apprenant ton décès sur l'île. Jai aussi envoyer tes ailes à l'école pour prouver ton décès et écarter l'hypothèse de l'existence d'un héritier. Cà été très dur pour moi crois moi, j'ai eu peur en te voyant saigner du dos à seulement quelques jours de vie...

Tes deux jeunes oncles et tes grands parents avaient déjà l'intention de modeler le parfait gardien du temps du prochain siècle, t'isoler et te « former »jusqu'à tes 100ans avant de te laisser exercer ton devoir de gardien...C'est ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère. Mais elle était aussi forte d'esprit, elle savait imposer le respect quand il le fallait...Elle avait fait ses preuves jeune de sa maitrise de la magie.

Elle voulait te protéger de cette vie Emil, elle l'a toujours fait depuis plusieurs siècles… N'as tu jamais rêvé d'elle ? De choses qui ne se sont jamais produites ? De vies qui ne semblent pa t'appartenir ?

-Oui...Lukas et Matthias sont toujours là mais…

\- Sous d'autres noms que ceux là n'est ce pas ? Ne t'as-t-on jamais appelé Islande ? Tout ce que tu as pu voir s'est réellement passé. Tu es Islandais, ton cycle entier de renaissances s'est fait ici. Tu es toujours né dans ce pays. Ce qui est extrêmement rare, aucun humain ne cumule une seule vie dans un pays ou sous une unique forme. Tu as déjà vécu quelques existences dans un corp animal ou incarné en une créature magique. Mais tes réincarnations en générale avaient une forme humaine. Le problème est que tu es toujours parti trop tôt, toujours connu...des morts tragiques et tu n'es jamais arrivé à l'âge adulte jusqu'aujourd'hui. Tu n'es jamais « parti en paix » en d'autres termes.

\- wouaah….attends, attends çà fais beaucoup à capter là d'un coup. Si je résume, j'ai toujours été lié à la vie de Lukas , de ma mère…mes vies antérieures m'ont amenées à devenir...une fée qui contrôle le temps, un « gardien du temps » c'est çà ?

\- Pas « un » mais « le » gardien du temps...j'avais scellé ton pouvoir. Et j'ai aussi découvert petit à petit que chaque personne que l'on rencontre aujourd'hui, demain, dans cette existence….nous les avons rencontrées ou connues dans nos vies précédentes…

\- C'est un truc de dingues !

\- Oui, comme tu le dis...Tu es aujourd'hui Emil Steilsson Bondevik. Ta mère...pendant ces derniers 300 ans a veillé sur toi. Le temps passe différemment entre différentes créatures mais aussi pour un gardien du temps, il me semble vous avoir quitter hier, Eléonnor, ton frère et toi. Fils...j'ai fais des erreurs en tant qu'humain, mari, père…Je le regrette profondément. Ton frère...je n'ai pas eu non plus le courage de lui dire, je pensais que vous seriez entre de bonnes mains avec Eleonnor, qu'elle reconstruirai une belle famille…je n'ai jamais envisagé un accident. Je n'ai jamais envisagé que Lukas prenne la responsabilité de chercher tes origines.

Crois-moi, si j'avais su...je ne vous aurai jamais quittés. J'aurai cédé ma place à son frère, j'aurai donné mes pouvoirs...Mais j'avais déjà signé le contrat...

\- Alors...pourquoi suis je en vie ? J'étais dans la voiture aussi avec maman d'après Lukas.

\- Emilia t'as sauvé Emil. Lorsqu'elle est décédée, elle t'a transmis son pouvoir, elle a toujours fais son possible pour t'aider. Le hasard n'existe pas. Elle a toujours été fortement présente dans ta vie, apparaissant dans tes songes, comme une déesse, un esprit, une nymphe...Tu as les yeux de ta mère, des yeux qui voient tout...tu as des souvenirs n'est ce pas ?

Emil hocha lentement la tête, les pièces du puzzle de son esprit, de ses souvenirs, de ses « déjà-vu » s'alignaient et se recollaient parfaitement. Il comprenait qui il était, il comprenait qu'il avait le choix quoi qu'il arrive. Un claquement de doigts le fit revenir à la réalité, des cris et rugissements venant de l'extérieur de la grotte également.

\- Revenons à nos moutons. Que décides tu ? As tu finalement compris ? Prêt à sauver ton frère ?

\- Je suis Emil Steilsson Bondevik. Fils d'un sorcier puissant et une fée descendante d'une famille de gardiens du temps. Mes oncles sont-ils encore en vie ?

\- Oui.

\- Rentres...Viens vivre avec nous un moment sur terre. Aides Lukas à vivre...Tout çà est arrivé...par ma faute. Lukas allait se retrouver seul car je voulais peut être enménagé avec mon copain… Emil rougit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa langue et ses sentiments se déliaient en face de son père, ce parfait inconnu.

\- Non Emil, je vous ai menti et tôt ou tard le sceau allait se briser, tu es le mage mi-humain le plus puissant du monde. Allan sourit puis soupira. Je ne peut pas revenir en arrière Emil...je suis jugé responsable de la mort de ta mère.

\- C'est ma phrase.

\- Non...Il y avait une chance sur deux qu'elle survive à ta naissance, elle le savait aussi...Elle t'a toujours aimée, elle voulait beaucoup avoir un enfant, connaître le sentiment d'être mère...Je ne sais pas si elle se réincarnera dans une prochaine vie, je ne sais pas comment un gardien du temps peut venir à disparaître...j'ai presque dû apprendre tout par mes moyens...seul ton grand-père, au bout de quelques jours de galère sans savoir que faire à part me lamenter et culpabiliser, il s'est montré compréhensif et m'a donné son soutien avant de disparaître quelques années plus tard, sans que je sache comment. Il m'a expliqué les fonctions du gardien, du moins la fonction principale est de maintenir l'ordre. L'autre jour un sorcier a tenté d'empêcher la révolution française…

\- Allan.

\- Hum oui, excuses moi.

J'ai signé un contrat pour une éternité Emil, un CDI si tu préfères.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas vivre plus de 100 ans ! Et tu as une famille ! Le frère de maman, Tino qui maintenant à sa propre famille aussi, Lukas, moi peut être...

Il sourit.

\- Un magicien peut vivre jusqu'à 120 ans, je suis surveillé par un membre de la famille, ils n'attendent que çà. La moindre erreure et je suis destitué de gardien du temps à simple humain lambda dans une ville d'un pays et continent quelconque, de cette planète…

\- Non ! Je ne comprends pas...Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir autant de pouvoir ou que Lukas et toi souffriez à cause de moi !

\- Emil.

Il le serra dans ses bras et le tint par les épaules.

\- On ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de son karma, le tien es puissant. On ne doit pas chercher à changer le passé, tu ne peux qu'agir dans le présent. Lukas à besoin de toi . Tes amis vont avoir besoin de toi. Maintenant le plus important c'est que Lukas réintègre son corps et arrête de vagabonder tel un esprit vengeur.

« J'ai entendu »

Allan grimaça mais préféra ignorer la présence de son fils ainé, il lui avait déjà parlé.

\- Emil, ce qui importe maintenant, tout de suite c'est ta décision et sauver tes amis. Vous devez quitter l'Islande. Des mages spécialistes devraient arrivés et s'occupper de ce dragon...Un mage tué il y a un ou deux mois de cela, avait envoyé son dragon dans le futur lorsqu'il devait être dans la trentaine. Dans quel but, aucune idée, je compte sur une petite équipe de mages autorisés à voyager dans le temps pour enquêter. Je ne suis qu'un mage, je n'ai pas les yeux de ta mère ni les tiens.

Il haussa les épaules innocemment. Emil se massa douloureusement les yeux et les tempes.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Ce dragon, en plus d'avoir voyagé dans le temps...il fait parti du flux magique de l'Islande, il est devenu son gardien, donc, immortel à moins de détruire le coeur de l'île que tu vois là.

\- C'est pas vrai…

Il sait que nous sommes là, c'est pour çà que tout tremble autour de nous et qu'il tente de tuer tes amis et nous retrouver...Je propose que nous changions de Sneffel dans un premier temps. Allan claqua des doigts, Emil se sentit nauséeux quelque secondes et se rerouva….au même endroit ? Non les parois ne tremblaient plus et le coeur de la bête ou de l'île, il ne savait plus avaient disparus. Les cris semblaient plus lointains, Emil n'en fut pas plus rassuré. Il savait qui se battait pour lui et sa vérité. Il voulait rester avec son père mais ils devaient maintenant abréger s'il ne voulait pas retrouver des cadavres dehors.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Répètes trois fois après moi la phrase qui suis… Ensuite, il te faudra faire un choix...


	25. Chapter 25

La phobie d'Emil chapitre 25 (chapitre final)

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Hetalia...ben appartiennent à Himura Hidekaz. L'univers et l'histoire qui les entoure m'appartient.

Je m'excuse et ne m'approprie pas les potentielles références HP bien sûr :)

 _/!\ Emil est OOC, plus peut être dans ce chapitre que les précédents... Allan...je préfère ne pas commenter tout compte fait._

 _Voilà je crois...ah si préparez votre popcorn et/ou vos mouchoirs aussi._

Bonne lecture

~Pendant ce temps en Norvège ~

Il entendit un moniteur à sa gauche. Puis un ronflement sur sa droite, accompagnés de ronflements plus légers et mignons plus loin. Il battit des paupières et réussit à les ouvrir. Il sentit la grossière sonde attachée à son nez et celle sur son bras gauche. Il réussit a ouvrir et fermer la main gauche. Bouger les doigts de pieds et légerement les chevilles. Ok. Mais son bras gauche...était monopolisé par un danois s'étant endormi dessus. Ses doigts entrelacés avec les siens. Oh il aurait adoré faire sursauter ce gros bêta dans d'autres circonstances. Il referma les yeux et se concentra.

~ De retour en Islande ~

\- C'est fou ! On a beau le poignardé de tous les côtés…

\- Mei ! Jia Long vit sa sœur glisser sur les écailles après avoir essayer un coup sur un point précis de la nuque du dragon.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de te sauver la brunette.

Vladimir qui se trouvait sur l'une des ailes la rattrappa par un bras avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le vide.

\- Fermes là buveur de sang.

\- Du sang c'est ce qui lui manque à ce dragon...vous pensez que c'est un zombi ? Continua Léon.

\- Bloody hell, quand allez vous vous taire ? s'écria Arthur, évitant de justesse un coup de patte du dragon.

Arthur virevoltait autour d'eux, essayant de déceler un quelconque point faible qui leur aurait échappé. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas la présence du dragon et le fait que malgré les blessures infligées, elles semblaient cicatriser en quelques minutes à peine. Arthur sentit Allan et Emil se déplacer. Le dragon s'était figé et n'essayait plus d'anéantir le Sneffel. Il se posa ausommet et continua d'essayer de se débarasser des mages sur son dos qu'il devait prendre pour de vulgaires puces. Un vif flash de lumière attira son intention ainsi que la présence d'un troll quelques volcans plus loins.

\- Maître, avez-vous retrouvez vos esprits ?

\- Troll ? Merci de m'avoir rattrappé au bon moment. Etrange je n'ai invoquué aucun sort de transportation...suis en Islande ?

\- L-Lukas , c'est bien toi ?

\- Qui est là ?

\- Lukas !

Avec la brume qui se levait, le mage eu à peine le temps de voir quelque chose d'étincelant venir en sa direction et qui l'étreignait . Il voulut se défendre et resta bouche bée reconnaissanrt la chevelure de son frère.

\- Lillebror ? Tu...tu as des ailes de fée… ? Il lui caressa la tête et rendit l'étreinte affectueuse.

\- Ne me-re-fais-ja-mais un coup pareil!Je t'interdis de tomber dans le coma t'entends ?

Lukas serra son frère encore plus fort.

\- C'est bon de te revoir Lillebror, je suis fier de toi...tes ailes sont magnifiques, ce sont vraiment les tiennes n'est ce pas ?

\- Idiot. Idiot de Storebror..qu'est ce que tu fais en chemise de soins d'ailleurs ?

\- Aucune idée, j'ai seulement essayé d'invoquer un sort pour que Tino prenne ma place sur le lit d'hôpital...et je me suis retrouvé tout bonnement en chute libre quelques minutes avant que Troll ici présent pense à venir me rattraper. Je suppose que papa à quelque chose à voir là dedans...Emil ?

Le cadet Bondevik s'était figé, ses yeux plus luisants que jamais.

\- Non…non, non, Bouges ! Il s'éloigna de son frère. Troll enmènes le en endroit sûr !

A travers la brûme ils aperçurent alors le norvégien foncer sur eux.

\- Troll n'obtempéra pas et s'adressa à Lukas.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton pouvoir.

Grâce a cela il put voler, s'en suivit un balet de voltiges entre son frère, lui et Arthur.

Vladimir tenait une corde magique autour du cou du dragon et tentait le neutraliser, il réussit a le ralentir au moins ce qui était déjà pas mal.

\- Il faut qu 'on quitte l'île ! s'époumona Emil.

\- Ce dragon n'a pas de coeur... remarqua Lukas. En effet à son emplacement se trouvait un trou béant.

\- Son coeur a fusionné avec celui de l'île !

\- comment ?

\- Pardon ?

\- pas le temps d'expliquer, faut se barrer !

\- Bien sur mais comment faire ? Ce dragon ne va pas nous laisser créer un portail tranquilement !

\- Je...je peux le faire répliqua Emil à bout de souffle.

\- Lukas et et Arthur échangèrent un regard et dévisagèrent le jeune homme qui dégageait une énergie impressionante. Puis soudain Arthur claqua des doigts. Les îles Féroé ! Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'un si grand portail pour nous y rendre. Mais nous avons besoin de distraire le dragon quelques minutes.

\- Je m'en charge répondit tout simplement Lukas qui fit demi tour, tournoya autour du museau du dragon et s'arrêta en plein vol, se laissant tombé en chute libre.

\- Hein ?

\- Lukas !

Le dragon s'apprètait à l'écrasé comme un vulgaire moustique. Tout se passa à la fois au ralenti pour Emil et très rapidement pour JiaLong. Celui-ci se tenait sur une oreille du dragon et observait les frères depuis un moment. Il attendait de voir lequel des deux aurait une brillante idée pour les sortir de là...Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir Lukas de si tôt puis faire ce genre d'annerie. A ce stade de l'aventure il ne se posait plus de question, la survie de tous était devenu sa priorité. Il murmura ses derniers mots avant de s'élançer sur le museau du dragon aveugle pour rebondir dessus afin de se retrouver sur Lukas qu'il enlaça maladroitement tout en déployant ses ailes noires autour de celui-ci. Il n'eut pas le temps de rattrapper leur chute, il le savait, s'il pouvait au moins sauver Lukas, pour Emil, il aurait fait n'importe quoi. La patte du monstre s'abattit sur eux.

\- Lukas ! Jia Long !

Cette même patte n'eut pas le temps de les applatir contre le sol. Emil avait utilisé son pouvoir et elle s'était imobilisée, entièrement congelée. Vladimir et Mei sortit d'on ne sais où éclatèrent celle ci en mille morceaux. Le dragon rugit de plus belle, Emil se précipitant dans le vide à la recherche de son frère et son petit ami.

Lukas reprit rapidement ses esprits lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'être encore en vie. Il fit pivoter gentiment JiaLong sur le côté pour le protéger d'éventuels gros débris de glace. Il resta silencieux face au sourire et la faible respiration du jeune asiatique.

\- Il à été plus rapide qu'jcroyais ...pas blessé Lukas ?

L'asiatique toussa et du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

L'ainé Bondevik resta une seconde sans voix, sans savoir que dire. Il préféra agir, essuya la bouche de son ennemi juré d'un revers de manche. Il ne le détestait pas mais voyait en lui une rivalité, oser voler le coeur de son innocent petit frère et l'éloigner de lui… Il espérait le retenir le plus longtemps possible avec lui... Il n'avait jamais souhaité un tel sort à qui que ce soit...il avait trop pensé à lui. Il se sentait honteux et misérable. Il aposa ses deux mains sur l'abdomen du jeune homme et réussit à articuler un mot.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es le grand frère précieux d'Emil...c'était pas le moment de crever alors qu'on se battait pour te sauver...et je l'aime.

\- Idiot ! J'aurai utilisé mes pouvoirs à la dernière minute , vous auriez dû en profiter pour fuir !

\- combien de temps...tu aurais tenu Lukas ? Contre un dragon immortel… ?

\- é-économises tes forces, on va te tirer de là.

\- j'vais pas m'en tirer...et tu le sais….

Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée.

\- Je suis désolé Jia Long, j'ai été idiot...je ne haïs pas, je n'ai pensé qu'a ma petite personne, je voulais mon frère près de moi... et si nous mourrons tous aujourd'hui ce sera uniquement à cause de ma stupidité…

Lukas tenta nénmoins de psalmodier un sort de guérison, il sentit le bras de Léon agripper l'une de ses manches.

\- Les grands frères sont faits pour çà... s'inquiéter et protéger leur famille...Je l'ai mis en dangé...

\- Nous sommes deux dans ce cas. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tout est oublié, et il t'as certainement déjà pardonné...tu dois vivre, arrêtes de parler.

\- Emil à beaucoup de chance...

Lukas leva la tête et vit justement Emil se poser à côté d'eux, le dragon occupé ailleurs.

\- Lukas !

Emil ne comprenait pas, la blouse blanche de son frère était tachée de sang... mais il ne semblait pas blessé. Il détecta alors la source de tout le sang qui tachait le fin duvet de neige sous leur pieds.

-Non...Non, non me dis pas...Jia Long ?

Soudain Ils furent aspirés et se sentirent tomber dans un trou. Lukas veilla à ne pas lâcher Jia Long tandis que la vie le quittait lentement. Arthur avait ouvert un portail pour qu'ils s'échappent tous.

\- JIA LONG !

Arthur s'approcha abruptement d'eux et observa le corps de son fils, une blessure géante traversait son corps de part et d'autre. Il s'agenouilla et caressa les cheveux et le visage de son fils.

\- Papa...j'suis désolé….

\- Shut up my dear, you will be alright soon I promise, stay with us…

Arthur commença à psalmodier une poignée de sorts de guérison qu'il connaissait.

\- Lukas aides moi !

Le concerné évita le regard de son ami anglais et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas briser ses espoirs, il voulait aussi le sauvé.

\- Lukas ?

\- Il...il n'y a rien à faire Arthur...aucune potion où sort ne peut l'aider avec une telle blessure...

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai...je ne veux pas perdre un autre membre de ma famille, pas mon fils !

Il sentit la main de Léon agripper son poignet.

\- Cà va aller papa...où...où est Mei ? Et Emil ?

\- Je suis là murmurra Emil, debout en retrait. Des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Il avait également remarqué que Mei et Vlad manquaient à l'appel.

\- Je vais les chercher annonça Emil.

\- Stay wanker ! Où penses tu aller ? Aimes tu vraiment Léon ? Nous avons besoin de toi ici et vivant, connaissant Vladimir...

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder acheva Lukas.

C'est alors qu'apparut Mei tombée d'un portail tout en sueur, les cheveux un peu brûlés et en larmes.

\- Pourquoi ! Crétin de vampire! Il...il s'est sacrifier pour me sauver ! Elle martela le sol puis s'arrêta en apercevant son frère dans une marre de sang. Elle se précipita vers lui.

\- Jial !

\- Donc Vlad aussi…

Lukas se prit une giffle.

\- Shut up !

S'écria Arthur. Mon fils va survivre, il faut retourner à la base…

\- Il ne lui reste que quelques minutes Arthur, je suis déso...

\- Tais toi ! C'est de ta faute, je te tuerai Lukas Bondevik , de mes propres mains, je...

-Arrêter ! Ce n'est la faute de personne !

\- E-emil...je t'aime furent les derniers mots du jeune homme avant de tomber dans l'inconscient.

Arthur s'arrêta de secouer Lukas qui retira lentement ses mains de Jia Long. Sa poitrine était immobile.

\- Léon ? Léon s'il te plaît...Jia Long !

Le fils de son meilleur ami s'était sacrifié pour lui, son deuxième meilleur ami…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, puis les unes après les autre en entendant le cri de rage et d'agonie de son ami. Les sanglots de Mei qui cachait son visage dans ses mains. Il n'y a avait plus rien à faire. Et par sa faute.

Il sentit Emil enlacer son dos, une lueur étrange parcourant son corps.

\- Emil ?

\- Excuses-moi mais j'ai pris une décision, il à un rêve et une mission à accomplir, s'il vit je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera ensuite...mais je veux qu'il vive.

Eg elskir deg store bror.( Je t'aime grand frère)

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Emil posa une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur et lui offrit un regard et un sourire rassurant.

Il se souvint des paroles de son père.

« Tu as toujours le choix, tu peux abandonner cette existence aussi si tu ne veux ni être gardien ni sorcier...être humain n'est plus envisageable malheureusement »

Il inspira et expira récita quelques mots en ancien latin et se penchant sur le corps de son bien aimé il l'embrassa une dernière fois passionément. Ses larmes coulèrent sur le corps de Jia Long Kirkland et semblèrent aider la blessure à se refermer lentement.

Il se releva et dit simplement.

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir découvert toute la vérité sur qui je suis réellement.. et que nous avons toujours le choix...c'est ce qui détermine nos vies. Je ne serai pas le prochain guardien du temps, j'ai aussi trop de pouvoir maintenant pour ne pas vous mettre en danger...dites lui que je l'aime et lui souhaite d'être heureux. Merci Lukas, Vladimir et Arthur.

Il disparut et au même instant JiaLong recommença à respirer. Sa blessure se referma lentement.

Arthur n'en cru pas ses yeux.

\- Im-impossible ! Jia Long ! Il colla son oreille à la poitrine de son fils, celui-ci battait.

Mei embraça Arthur, trop heureuse.

Les larmes de Lukas ne cessaient de couler mais il souriait, il ria doucement. "je vois..." Il ramassa les habits de son frère laissés à terre.

\- Lukas que…

Mei déposa aux pieds d'Arthur un petit récipient magique et remis à Lukas un pendentif avec une dent de dragon, le même que Vladimir portait tout le temps avec lui.

\- Ses cendres expliqua la jeune femme Kitsune en désignant le récipiant.

\- Rendez-vous en Roumanie pour les funérailles ? Demanda Arthur d'une voix presqu'inaudible.

Lukas aquiesca brièvement.

\- Prends bien soin de ton fils, il à un rêve à réaliser...

Rentrons à la maison...Erikur.

Les habits s'agitèrent et une petite main apparut dans le hamas d'habits que Lukas portait dans les bras.

-Guh !

Un gazouilli d'enfant résonna dans l'air puis Lukas Bondevik disparut.

FIN... (?)


End file.
